Cycle of Mating
by Lady Siyana
Summary: An Ancient demon council, a demon prince incapable of loving her and mating trials. Consequences are dire to them both if neither go through with what was destined for them. The question is, will Sesshomaru give up everything to get out of having a human mate? Or will he accept it and learn to love her? Revised version of my original story.
1. Demon Council Elders!

**Cycle of Mating**

**Summary:**On the first day of the mating season, every demon and half-demon must go out into the world and find their future mate. It's been a tradition passed through species for thousands of years. Now the humans are more openly involved in certain mating's. Including the almighty Sesshomaru, prince of the Western Lands. During the next few months of the mating season, both him and his human mate must go through the trials and the forces of the demon council. Consequences are dire to them both if neither go through with what was destined for them. The question is, will Sesshomaru give up everything to get out of having a human mate? Or will he accept it?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

"..." as for talking

_"..."_as for thoughts

_italic:_flashbacks and letters

**bold:**Demon's instinct or demon talking

**_Bold/italic:_** Demon's language, humans do not understand. (Will explain further}

**Chapter One: Demon Council Elders**

_Monday Morning: Demon Court_

The sun started to come up as everyone who was still asleep turned off their alarms and hoped for more time to sleep. While others who didn't need sleep gathered in an old abandoned chateau on the outskirts of the city. Vines covered just about the entire building, broken windows on almost every window, and cracks ran along certain parts of the outside wall. This would be the sanctuary where all who were ready (or not) for the upcoming season to begun, had gathered. Some would call it their sanctuary. While the correct term would be the Demon's Court.

Inside the run-down building where a gather of all sorts of demons and half-demons awaiting their fate. Everyone gathers in a large room in the center of the chateau. This room featured seven large thrones filling along the empty walls and a large rectangular table that rested in the center, which seated about thirty people. Each chair filled, with either a guardian or the next generation of demons in line for mating season.

It was quite clear that most of the demons were not in a great mood to be up so early in the morning, nor were they happy about being a part of this important meeting they must discuss before their day officially started. But no one had a choice. Their time has come and they weren't able to hold it off any longer. Either their future mate has reached their appropriate age; meaning that they were human. Or their demon or even half-demon mate will be in heat this season. Whatever the reason was the council has gathered everyone to inform them of their status and that they must now go search for them.

A group of cloaked figures entered the room of arguing demons. Everyone's nerves were irritated, no one wanted to be where they sat. And what's worse most of them weren't interested in finding their mate. Some of them were just now starting to gather into society, host parties, drink, and sleep around as much as they could. Their world would surely change as soon as they find their future mate. But the council was hoping for that very reaction, knowing it'll change certain demons for the better.

One in particular would surely learn the lesson they were gladly to bestow on him. His name is Sesshomaru Sadamoto, the eldest son of the western lord. They knew all too well that the young prince hated humans just as much as he hated being told what to do and how to do it. It would take time to crack him, but they believe the girl they chose for him would do most of the work for them.

This girl will be the only person to ever make the son of the great dog demon, Inu Taisho, cower to his knees. And they made sure of it.

One of the ladies from the group grinned as she watched the young demons argue and growl at one another. She held out her palm and growled. A white orb balanced above her palm as her growls grew louder causing few of them to become silent while others challenged her. The infuriating disappointment in this group grew tiresome. "Be silent everyone!" Finally she released the orb that silenced everyone. Her eyes glowed a deep moss green as she watched everyone focus their attention onto her and the rest of the council.

The council was made up of seven members. All which had dedicated their lives to helping their fellow demons and to guide them through the right direction. Each member had done their part, and earned their spot on the council, and had resided apart of the ancient court for over a thousand years. But each of the members held a power that connected them together.

Inu Taisho, lord of the west, and the leader of the council was given the power to choose each demon's mate. But in order to be fair, he shared his responsibilities with the others. He wanted to make sure his decision wouldn't be one they would all regret. A few of the council members often would question his decision because of his decision (they felt would be a mistake) he made a long time ago, a few years after his first son was born. His mistake of leaving his mate and mating with a human princess during that time. But he had not regretted his decision, especially since his second son soon came from it.

The council even questioned and objected to the choice he gave his first son. His choice of a perfect mate.

Over the years it had been known that the tradition they valued came in handy. Before it became law, many demons ventured away from the ones they were destined to be with and found another to take the place of their soul mate. It became a nuisance and a problem for the court. If every demon found someone else it would surely disrupt the cycle fo which had already been planned for them. The court then decided that it would be best to choose for them, they would not be able to argue with their choice nor would they be able to go around it. If they wanted no one to be with, they couldn't go looking for someone else afterwards.

The only rule associated with their law was species could not nor will ever be to mix. The only exception were humans.

No one complained or questioned the council on why they would allow humans of all species to be able to mate with demons and produce half-breed babies. But rarely have there been cases where humans were chosen to be a full-fledged demons mate, the council considered their feelings and mainly arranged few with the half-demons. Full-fledged demons seemed to become much more aggressive and dominant, they forget their strength is outstanding compared to a humans.

All the council members agreed upon one thing. Mix breeding between demon species shouldn't be done. It's not natural. And it creates more unknown species to the world, it would just disrupt the flow of their system.

With each given mate, the female is given a permanent mark that rests just a few inches under their thumb on their left hand. Each mark represents their future mate, whether it's a mark their mate bares on part of their bodies or if it represents their family crest. The mark is burned into their skin when their born. It signifies their place in the world, tells everyone that they are not to be toyed with.

Not many humans were blessed with the mark, their pride clouded their minds. The only other way for them to know who their future mate is the pull they feel during their first encounter. It's every demons obligation to either go with the pull or ignore it. But it tends to hurt both of the pair, not just the one.

The council has never set a half-breed with a full-fledged demon, they deemed it too dangerous. Full-fledged demons like to show they are more dominant, which causes countless fights. Half-breeds have always been destined and set up with a human. Unless the half-breed is a female, then the only other exception would to set them up with a full-fledged demon with less pride.

They consulted with one another on who would best be fit to one another. Whether a certain demon would get along with another demon or if their match better for a human. Over the years the council got to know all the males, learn more about them before making their final decision.

The woman who stopped the easier commotion from continuing any longer stared out into the crowd. She feared most of them weren't ready to commit to their duties, but they needed this experience to honor their family, or to even take part of the royal court in their homelands. So many new faces appeared to her, some of them dodged her when it came to her cross examination, while others were examined by one of the other elders.

One face out of the crowd caught her attention the most. The silver haired beauty sitting towards the middle of the table with his eyes glued to a stack of papers and his claws tapping fiercely upon the table. That would be Sesshomaru, the oldest son of Inu Taisho, and by far the worse suitor a woman could ever be blessed (more so cursed) with. His examination was fast and swift. He had absolutely no intention of looking for his future mate. But she gave him a choice everyone knew he wouldn't turn down.

Another woman walked into the room with the hood of her cloak already down. She stood in front of the seven cloaked elders and looked out to everyone. Once the room emptied from their disruption she would start the introduction of the elders and the meeting will start soon after.

"I present to all of you..." She turned to look at the council members whom all nodded their heads. "...the seven elders of the demon council." Her arms stretched out to introduce the first council member.

A tall male demon with strange marking across the right side of his face. They were a vibrant purple swirls that started at the base of his ear and circled down the entire right side of his face and down his neck. His eyes flushed a dull golden color. This man looked much like one of the other elders, his features were slightly different from his. His short, shoulder length hair circled the tops of his broad shoulders as his back stood straight as the woman announced his name. "Master Ryuu, commander and guardian of the western highlands." He held back the growl that begged to be summoned. His announcement was by far the worst.

Ryuu took his seat and the woman turned to the other end of elders where another male stood awaiting his introduction. Unlike the last elder, this one's features had no similarities to anyone in the room or on the earth for all they knew. Half of his right side of his face had been burned in a terrible fire while the other side healed, but deformed soon after. His entire left arm was scorched from the flames and never healed. Each of the burns could not be healed nor fixed. His arm had torn flesh and scars. On the other side of his face was a deep, yet healed scar that sat vertically on his face and across his eye. He no longer had the same eye color, the wound inflicted on him became a permanent damage and turned into a black hue. His other eye glossed with a white mist. The woman took a look at him and swallowed a rather large lump in her throat. "Lord Bonseiga, lord of the southern providence, and elder of the dragon clan."

Her introduction didn't seem to upset him, he made no response towards it unlike Ryuu.

Up next she introduced the woman who stood beside Bonseiga. From under the cloak the woman could see the gentle, dark curls flowing down her shoulders with the silver streaks highlighting her hair from underneath. Her anxious sapphire eyes staring vigorously at the crowd. All of her features were rather simple, she held no scars or burns on neither of her face nor hands. Just a few distinct demon markings she held. A vertical crimson red strip beneath both her eyes and another vertical line in the center of her forehead that ended right above her nose. Along her hands were horizontal lines similar to the ones on her face wrapped around her wrists. "Lady Sienna, Lady of the Northern providence, and guardian of the sacred northern waters."

Sienna smiled, she approved of her introduction.

The woman turned her attention to the other side of council members to the man next to Ryuu. His crimson eyes burned which gained her attention. He was one of the elders aside from Bonseiga that caused her to fear for her life. He had long hair that reached past his backside that gleamed a soft ever green. His face remained pale with two diagonal markings across painted on his forehead. The entire time of staring at him he bared his teeth. "Master Utaru, commander and guardian of a sacred forest in the eastern providence."

He remained silent. His introduction didn't bother him too much to make a scene.

Three of the elders were left to be introduced. She started with a woman standing to the right of Utaru. From the looks of it she seemed to be second in command of the council. She held her head high, and remained in a straight poster as she awaited her introduction. Her hair hidden behind the cloak, only a glimpse of the light teal color of her hair could be distinguished. But her vibrant moss green eyes could be seen from even across the room.

"Lady Nayru, our lady of nature, guardian of all living animals and demons."

Next to her was Inu Taisho. Leader of the elders and lord of the western lands. His and Nayru's decision was the final choice before the ceremony begins. "Lord Inu Taisho, lord of the western lands and leader of the seven elders."

He nodded his head to her as she introduced the last member of the council. The next member was Inu Taisho's right hand, always followed if commanded. It dates back a thousand years when he saved her life. The curls of her dark maroon hair slipped past her cloak and down in front of her. Her crimson red eyes greeted the crowd as she looked down at her left hand which remained underneath her cloak in hiding. She held a horrifying scar from when Inu Taisho saved her life, but to this day she has yet to show it to anyone other than her fellow elders.

This specific scar grew past her wrist and a quarter away from her elbow. It was a dark turquoise color mixed with black veiny lines and purple bruises. She considered it a reminder of her past.

With her right hand she pulled away a lingering strand of hair from her face. The woman begun to introduce her as she stared back up to the crowd. "Lastly, Lady Auzume, lady of the eastern providence and sole protector of the wolves' clan."

After the introductions the elders all sat down to begin their very early meeting with this group of young demons. Nayru took her place as to start the meeting, "As you all are aware, a new mating season has begun. We have prepared all of you for this and now we must discuss the last details of this tradition. Your futures will all be changed by this season and it is up to you solely to find your chosen mate we have given you." She stopped and stared at the crowd. She feared some of these men weren't ready, but they cannot push back the season. The men may not be ready, but the woman were, they couldn't stop their heat cycle nor stop their arousal from starting. "The woman are all in heat, their blood will attract those who don't see the ways of our tradition and will try and claim what is not theirs. You must protect them and connect with them before the mating ceremony begins."

One of the demons stopped her and spoke out of turn. "If I may speak Milady?"

She growled, but allowed his questions. "You may."

The demon rose to his feet. "I know it's our tradition, but what is the whole purpose of you guys choosing our mates? We're perfectly able to do so ourselves."

"My boy, for you to have to ask this questions shows you cannot choose for yourself." Nayru announced.

"This tradition has been in all of our lineage for a thousand years. It dates back before any of us became elders." Inu Taisho explained to the boy. Not that Nayru was doing a terrible job, maybe some of these young demons would understand more if they knew they didn't make the law nor tradition, they only enforced it.

Inu Taisho only hoped his sons would one day understand that the court wasn't doing this to punish them, it's just been something passed through for hundreds of generations. His worry wasn't for just his oldest son, but his youngest one as well. Inuyasha, a child born with a human mother, acted childish about certain situations, and this situation was one of them. Inuyasha felt that he should be focused on other things instead of finding their mate destined to them.

Sesshomaru on the other hand disregarded the season. He could care less to be a part of it, whether he had a destined mate out there or not. There was no ounce in his body that cared to look for her. His pride clouded his judgement about others, especially humans. For that reason gave the council a hard, but necessary decision on whom they decided to pair him with. Humans were the only beings on earth that he felt were below everything, he could deal with demons who does nothing for themselves, but humans made his skin crawl. He has hated them since his father abandoned his mother for a human princess and produced a half-breed child with her as well.

With both sons acting a certain way made it hard to find an appropriate and suitable mate for them, but it was done.

His eldest son needed someone to rid him of his feelings towards others, including humans, and soften his heart, show him that loving someone isn't a weakness, but a gain. And his youngest son needed a girl who could rid him of his childish actions.

"As you all know aside from this being the beginning of the mating season, you must now venture out and find your destined mate. At this time most of the young ladies are either on their last year of high school or the end of their first year of college. We have information on where you can find your mate, we will not tell you who she is, you must find that out yourself, but if you do the work right you'll know immediately when you see her." Inu Taisho stated as some of the guys started sighing at his information which caused Sienna to begin to speak.

She cleared her throat as she begin to speak, "We have decided to enroll some of you into classes at the high school where some of your mates attend. For those that have mates in college, you can either chose to attend school to learn more of your mate, or work along with the staff, either way you will have something to do with the school." She stopped, she watched as Sesshomaru lifted his head from the stack of papers in front of him and growl that caught his attention immediately, which was something she wanted. "The professors and teachers have already been informed of the season's status, your mates and you, if you're attending, will be exempted from doing anything serious that may affect their grade any in way."

Auzume pitched in next about what they need to do. "We shall provide you with any information about your destined mate, her address, her school, etc. It's up to each and every one of you to find them, protect them, and connect with them at all times. In three months' time you must report back her to inform us of your progress. By the end of this school year, you must be ready to mark them. Over the time we will touch basis with your mate, understand her more and make sure everything is being done to make her comfortable. We want everything to be perfect for you both. Removing mating marks are something we do not agree upon, that's why these steps are so necessary."

"If they're so necessary, wouldn't it be easy to let us chose for ourselves?" The same demon spoke out of turn. Sienna's eyes started to burn like fire as she went to speak and stand from her seat to discipline him, but Inu Taisho stopped her.

"We will not discuss this any further. You know this is tradition and has been for years, it is demon law to follow it. Do not provoke us anymore than you have about this subject." Inu Taisho growled. He then stared at everyone else, "This meeting is now adjourned, our secretaries will give you further instructions and the information you need for today. Class start in approximately two hours, today will be your first day."

Everyone rose from their seats and exited the room, all except the two sons of Inu Taisho. Sesshomaru buried his head in papers once more while Inuyasha was too busy on his phone to recall the last forty minutes of their meeting. Once everyone else the room, all of the elders rose from their throne and left the room too all except Inu Taisho and Sienna. Sienna stayed behind to back Inu Taisho up with his two stubborn sons.

Inu Taisho handed a packet filled with countless information about their classes, schedule, their mates' whereabouts, etc. Inuyasha snatched it off the table while Sesshomaru ignored it. "This is all the information you need to know. Their address is located on the last pages. We strongly encourage you to find her first, instead of just showing up at her doorstep." Inuyasha looked at the packet than went back to his phone, "Your both also enrolled with four other students at a Private Academy for high schooler's. Inuyasha, your friend Miroku is also attending this school and will be monitoring your progress with this girl. Luckily for the both of you, these girls are really good friends and have been for many years now. Sesshomaru, your friend Mizu Ashimora has also been enrolled along with you and your brother and will keep me informed with your process as well as his own."

"Father I care exactly why? I have no interest in this charade you're presenting to us." Sesshomaru answered, he looked up and glanced at his father. Sienna who stood beside him growled.

"We've discuss this matter already young lord. If you do not present yourself at the end of this year with the girl we have paired you with, nor participate in our tradition, the title of the western lands will no longer be yours. It will be presented to Inuyasha, and you will inherit nothing, not even a tree from the west. Will you really allow your pride to win and lose everything?"

Sesshomaru growled, he had already told her that he would not give up his title, not even for this season. But that meant he had to do what was expected from him.

"From the looks of this, you're not ready to take the throne just yet. Just know if you do not find her, we will take the throne from you."

Sesshomaru reluctantly snatched the papers his father gave him and rushed out of the room. Sienna smirked as she knew just mentioning of his title being taken away would convince him to at least look for her.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note:**This is just the beginning of what I have planned. I feel more relaxed and accepting to my choice of restarting my story. I reread the story and saw countless errors and certain discussion was confusing. This just the start of what my imagination has in store for you.

I decided to describe the elders (council member) in this chapters to get sort of an insight on what their about. Even if it was just their appearance I described.

On another note, please don't be alarmed that the chapters are missing parts that were in the original story, I have decide to not so much cut the chapters short, but to describe them and give more details. This chapter originally had the first day of school in it, I will continue it in the next chapter.

Thank you for reading Cycle of Mating.

Lady Siyana


	2. Let's Talk About a Human Mate: Part One

**Cycle of Mating**

**Summary:**On the first day of the mating season, every demon and half-demon must go out into the world and find their future mate. It's been a tradition passed through species for thousands of years. Now the humans are more openly involved in certain mating's. Including the almighty Sesshomaru, prince of the Western Lands. During the next few months of the mating season, both him and his human mate must go through the trials and the forces of the demon council. Consequences are dire to them both if neither go through with what was destined for them. The question is, will Sesshomaru give up everything to get out of having a human mate? Or will he accept it?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

"..." as for talking

_"..."_as for thoughts

_italic:_flashbacks and letters

**bold:**Demon's instinct or demon talking

**_Bold/italic:_** Demon's language, humans do not understand. (Will explain further)

Chapter Two: Let's Talk About A Human Mate: Part One

**_Monday Morning_**

Everyone begun arriving on campus a little after 6:45 a.m. for a new week at the academy.

This academy specialized in helping the students find something they specialized in. The school offered archery classes, karate, kick-boxing, dancing, singing and etc. It encouraged the students that there is more out there in life then fancy suits and ties. No one was obligated to take part in what they offered, but it was very much encouraged. Whether certain students wanted to take part of their families companies or work in offices that was fine. This school focused more on the wants and needs of their students. They wanted what was best for them, no matter what they chose.

Most of the students gathered in the courtyard around this time to catch up with friends or to finish work that should have been finished over the weekends. Class didn't start for another thirty minutes so they just waited for the bell to ring.

Across the courtyard, standing by the lockers was a group of girls, laughing and hugging each other. They greeted one another with a sincere 'good morning' while discussing the main topic of the day. This small group of girls had known each other for many years now, some since kindergarten, and others since the beginning of high school. They all shared their deepest and darkest secrets and feelings with one another.

As each of the girls finished hugging, one of them went off into her own little world, the day dream had only begun. Inside she knew something was different today, if felt weird, as if something big was going to happen today. While watching everyone in the courtyard and by the lockers, she could see everyone was acting different as well. Students who were normally excited about being at school, now looked bored and not as interested.

But to her, today felt exciting.

Her name is Rin Dearily. She's mostly known as the smartest girl in the academy and also told to be the prettiest as well. But in all reality, she was just another normal high school student trying to figure out what she wanted from life. And now that she's in her senior year, she wants to figure out exactly who she wants to be and where she will go in life after school is finished.

In her point of view, everything started to go by so fast. The school year, the meeting of her best friends, and the loss that almost destroyed her when she was just a child. It felt like just yesterday when she started walking down the halls nervous and lost, not knowing anyone aside from her two best friends that she has known since her kindergarten years. Aria Somei and Suya Suko were the only ones there to greet her as she walked the have always been a tight knit group, it didn't matter to neither of the girls if they knew or even met anyone else the entire school year because they'd always would have each other.

They grew up with each other for so many years, they had no secrets, and each of them knew exactly what is going on with their lives. When Rin lost her parent at the age of seven, Aria and Suya were the only two that stayed close to her besides her aunt and uncle who took her in after the ordeal.

Aria moved to Tokyo after her fourth birthday with her parents. She was a part of a small dog demon clan that lived in the southern valley of the clan's fur was much different than the royals, they had dark fur; black, brown, reddish brown and even grey. Aria was the only member in her clan with long blonde hair, but when she transformed into her true form, her fur would bleed a light grey color. Her clan considered her special.

As for Suya, she has always lived in Tokyo. Since a month after her birth, her parents moved them to a nice town house outside of the city much closer to the private schools. She never grew up with her clan of wolves, but she met the elders and meets with them once a year to touch basis. Her parents told her about what the elders have in store for her, but they enrolled her in rich, private school to enhance her education and help her figure just what she wants if leading her clan is not it.

The rest of the girls were friends they developed over time. One of them, Kagome Higurashi, came into the picture the middle of her eighth grade year. She had been the new student, and very new to private schools. At that time she actually knew one of their other close friends, Sango Monkeri, who had already been enrolled in her school for over a year. Her mother decided that the private school gave her more encouragement to figure out her life. With not as much drama in the school, her grades begun to rise.

Sango hadn't become a part of the group until the start of their sophomore year. Her brother, Kohaku, and she were taken out of the school to further their training in another city. When they found out the school had been moved and started transferring all students to another location she felt relieved to be back. The girls greeted her and welcomed her with open arms as she returned to them to finish their last two years together.

On the other hand, Ayame Yunarinka, she became friend with Rin during the start of sixth grade. But she had distanced herself from the group soon after Kagome joined. They fought mainly about what boys were theirs. It wasn't a secret that they both had dated two or three of the same guys. Finally, with Rin trying to be peace maker, she told them that it didn't matter what guys they dated, they were destined for greater things later and to squash whatever drama is between the two.

Everyone in their group respected her and almost looked up to her even though she is the youngest of the group. Rin believed that time was too precious to waste. And small squabbles such as ridiculous altercations over whose boy is whose simply wasted everyone's time.

She stared at her friends and smiled. Everything about them made her feel accepted and safe. Their girl talks always gave her a sense of refreshment and a bit of excitement at the same time.

Aria banged on the locker next to hers which in return closed hers as she screeched in excitement. In her hand was a list of practices and exercises her teacher had set up for her upcoming tournament.

"Can you believe it, Miss Fuoji is finally letting me fight in the Battlement Tournament next spring? This will be a huge chance to show everyone what I have been doing these last few years and that I am not going anywhere." She cheered as she began dancing around the girls. The practice tournament was in three weeks, but the real deal started the beginning of fall. The winner is considered the clans future leader. Each tribe and clan had its own set of rules of whom becomes next in line as leader. Hers depended on who can defeat their current leader. Aria stared over at Rin who leaned on her locker reading a book. "Aren't you competing too Rin?"

Rin looked up at her friend and slightly nodded her head. "As long as I keep my grades up and it doesn't disrupt any of my core classes or after school activities, Aunt Mimi agreed to support me." Rin mastered the bow and arrow in her advance archery course she started at the beginning of the year. She had also started learning the dance of demons as of last year. A dance where she held two snake-like swords in her hand and twirled around in a dance formation. Dance of demons has never been all the way mastered, nor perfected. There has only been one person who has been close to perfecting it, and she was actually the reason Rin begun learning it.

Kagome too mastered in archery, but since she learned she came from a lineage of priestesses, she transferred to a class specializing in priestess combat. She was by far the only person to really understand and perfect the purified arrows in archery.

Sango carried a huge weapon that no one could even pronounce. It looked much like a extremely large boomerang, and that's how everyone describe it.

As for Ayame, she preferred to battle armor-less and without a weapon. She felt the best way to conquer and advance in combat was with the skills already given to her.

Suya carried daggers and katana blades with her, she preferred to always be aware of what is around her and in order to do so, she must equip herself with weapons of great strength.

"Miss Fuoji offered me a spot on the winter segment of the Tournament. But it involves later nights and tougher practice. Aunt Mimi and Uncle Kane aren't very fond of this segment. I might just fight in the spring tournament instead." Rin explained as she started to think about the last few years.

Her parents died ten years prior so now she lived with the only family she had. The only family that mattered. At the time of their death she had been told it was a group of burglars, but having been living proof, she knew better. She had just turned seven when a group of men ransacked her home. They murdered her mother who at the time was pregnant with her second child, another daughter, and killed her father. Rin watched the slaughter and was lucky to have survive the slaughter as well.

After the murder, her aunt and uncle adopted her and took her in when no one else would. She knew demons were the cause of her parent's death, she felt more betrayed by her own kind for no one else trying to help or take her in. As grateful as she was for her aunt and uncle to take her, she would of felt better knowing others cared. But they didn't.

She knew one day she would show the world, the family that turned their backs from her that she has succeeded and didn't need their help in doing so.

But until then she had other problems that would need to be handled first.

As she looked down at her left hand, the redness from Friday's practice still remained there. Both of her hands still sore of the hard core practice she dealt with the week before. But the redness wasn't what caught her eye this time. Her left wrist started to pulse and vibrate through her veins. A strange mark burned into her wrist that developed more over time. It formed into a crescent moon that looked much like a horrible scar underneath her thumb on the palm of her wrist. She's had the mark since her birth and has watched it turn into a full mark ever since.

Before her parents death she was told what the mark signified, but they weren't able to clearly tell her what it meant in full terms. Her aunt explained to her about the mating season once she got older and told her that she too has gone through the process. Her husband was a cat demon who traveled from land to land looking to conquer to the world until he met her. Now all that matter was her and their six year old daughter.

Rin's aunt Mimi explained to her that her mark as simple as it was would save her from being touched by any other male. Demons and humans would be forced to stay away from her, if they knew what was good for them. She told her that all female demons are given the mark at the time of their birth and few humans are given a mark as well. It told her she would be mated to a demon one day.

Her strange mark gave her security and allowed her to begin feeling safe in the world. She has yet to feel safe since the murder.

Aria watched her friend take immediate interest in her wrist as she did the same. The same pulse that rushed through her veins started up with her as well. When she stared at her other friends they experienced the same feeling, all except Sango. Sango was the only one in the group who wasn't given the mark. Which was more than fine, she found her soul mate (or who she believe could be).

"Are any of you aware what season it is now?" They all looked at her, no one wanted to answer, and "It's the new season of mating for both male demons and female ones too." Rin nodded her head as she begun to think about the last time she heard about mating season. A few weeks after she started living with her aunt a new season of mating started and lasted the rest of the year. Everyone acted different and weird at the time. But then again she was only a child, adult affiliations had nothing to do with her then.

Suya couldn't help, but wonder why Rin had been chosen for a demons mate. She's the sweetest person she knew, and with her experience as a demon she knows how dangerous and aggressive demon males were, especially to humans. "Rin you do know you're at the age to be mated now? Your future mate is going to come for you now."

She nodded her head, showing she knew, "I know..." and from the sound of her voice, she felt a little unsure. "I am quite aware now..." She knew she would have to face this day, but didn't think it would come now. Was she truly ready to meet the man she is destined with for the rest of her life, to live immortal like him, to be a part of his family of demons.

Sango paused for a moment to remember what her boyfriend Miroku had called her and told her about earlier that morning. Then it clicked. "Speaking of the mating season, Miroku has informed me of the new students that have been enrolled here and will be attending our classes until the end of the year. He says one of his old friends father appointed him to watch one of his sons and to make sure everything is on track."

"I heard about them, there are about five of them, all demons, except one who's a half-breed. They'll be searching the campus for their future mate." Rin blinked as her mind begun to space out on its own.

Just as Kagome finished her sentence, a group of highly expensive cars pulled up into the schools parking lot. From the looks of it there were two sports cars, a Hummer and two Ferrari's. The owner of the Hummer exited his vehicle locking the doors as he slammed it shut. His long silver hair flowing with the slight breeze. Next to him another fellow with similar features exited his Ferrari and followed him to the admission's office. His features were rather odd, he had silver dog ears planted on the top of his head. Seemed odd, very odd. The other three followed as well.

Sango watched as her boyfriend walked behind the guys with dog ears into the office, "I guess that's them right there."

"I don't know about you, but I call dibs on Mr. Dog Ear's fella. He's just absolutely gorgeous." Kagome said as she started to walk toward the office but was pulled back by two of her friends. "What?"

Aria spoke for the two, "Oh no, no, you are not to intervene. When it's your turn they'll come to you. And you'll know it."

"But..."

"Trust me Kagome, this is a sensitive situation and any false accusation about this season can make us all unbalanced and confused. No dibs on those boys unless you know for sure. Understand?"

Rin ignored the two from bickering and stared at Sesshomaru as he walked away. She admired his adoring features, his long silver hair, his magenta strips across his cheeks and the blue-violet crescent moon placed on the center of his forehead. She begun to lick her lips as she forced herself to tear her eyes away. Now she was the one acting like an animal staring down her prey.

She grabbed her binders and everything else she needed for her first class before closing her locker. The other girls were still in a trance of looking at the students who had already disappeared through the office doors. She stared at her clock on her phone and sighed. Class will be starting in less than three minutes.

Because they were all so fascinated with the new student neither of them heard the bell ring to let them know class will start soon. "Hey girls, the bell run two minutes ago, we need to get our butts in our seats in less than two minutes if we don't wish to be late."

The girls all snapped out of it as Rin started to pull away from the lockers. Everyone grabbed their things and rushed to class. Aria and Suya followed closely behind Rin as they hurried into their first period. Kagome and Sango has the same class together, history, while Ayame had a college course in nursing as her first period.

Rin took her seat next to a dark haired boy who greeted her as soon as she walked in. "Hey Rin, how was your weekend?" As much as she wanted to just ignore his question she answered.

"Same as last week, nothing too special, just another day." She answered. As soon as the final bell rung she saw her two best friends running into the room and taking their seat in the back of the class.

Once the bell to start the class rung in came one of the new students. Sesshomaru. He handed his class schedule to the instructor who greeted him and assigned him the seat right behind Rin. Rin sat in the middle of the class, third row, fourth seat, he now sat in the empty desk directly behind her.

As he awaited for further instructions from the teacher Rin stared deeply into his golden eyes, she couldn't function, his eyes teased her and pulled her into his trance.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin as he walked to his seat cursing under his breath for having to sit directly behind a human girl. It wasn't a problem to be in the same class as a human, but to sit near one was what pained him. As soon as he took his seat he begun to feel his demon drawing her in. It craved to be closer to her.

His eyes locked with her hazel ones as they stared at each other for a few seconds before she looked away. The human boy next to her continued on with his questions and comments.

There was no doubt that either of the two had felt the connection as soon as he walked through the door. But Sesshomaru didn't want to believe it, this human girl caught his attention immediately from the start. '_What is it about this girl that draws me to her? She's human, no value whatsoever, but my demon won't stop fighting to be near her.'_

Her head turned to listen to the teacher discuss today's lesson which gave him a chance to examine her from behind. When she looked at him she had a decent face, soft hazel eyes, soft lips, nice cheekbones. Her body was perfect as well. Not too skinny, but not anywhere near fat either. She had wide hips, a nice round butt and perfectly formed breasts. His perverted instincts begun to sink in as he snapped out of it.

_'She's human, nothing about her will attract me. I will not be seduced by this girl.'_

As Sesshomaru fought with himself the teacher was explaining the test as she begun passing it out. Rin was paying attention, but the boy beside her whom spoke to her prior attempted to wrap his arms around her shoulders and goof off with her. But she seemed uninterested and flinched away in disgust.

That's when he wondered if she felt the pull between them both.

**Lunch 11:35 a.m.**

Three classes later, lunch came around and all students scheduled for the first lunch met up in the courtyard with their meals waiting for their friends to arrive. Rin sat alone on a ledge on the water fountain in the middle of the entire courtyard. Her knees cupped to her chest as she began reading her book. Most of the time she didn't eat lunch, maybe an apple here and there, but she normally just waited until she got home.

All of the other girls had other things to do today. Which didn't bother her a bit, she's been trying to finish her book for the last few days, but they were always such a distraction for her. Although they were her best friends, at times she was okay with just sitting alone and read to herself.

She didn't even notice the pair of gorgeous amber eyes spying on her from the roof. Sesshomaru knelled down onto the roof watching her, examining her from afar. If she truly is his future mate, he needed to know there would be no surprises that may surface later. Old boyfriends, current boyfriends, or even a seductive and sexual past with multiple people.

Sesshomaru jumped onto the closest branch from the rooftop and looked out to everyone around her. His brother stopped just a few feet away from Rin, he was chatting with another demon that attended their secret meeting earlier that morning. A wolf demon named Koga Motosaki.

His attention immediately turned back to Rin when he saw the same human boy from their first class walk over to the fountain. He looked like he had something on his mind, something he may want to get off his chest. Sesshomaru growled as he watch the human begin talking to her. He fought wanting to go after him now, but he waited, wanted to see what this boy wanted with his mate.

The human cleared his throat while pushing back Rin's bangs and started what he wanted to say. "Hey Rin, mind if I ask you something, and please don't laugh?"

"Sure, what is it?" She set her book down beside her and stared at him with open ears.

"Well there's this party on Friday, it's a huge party, and well I'm wondering would you like to go, you know with me. As my date?" He let out a sigh, relieved he finally got it off his chest. But from the look of Rin's face, he sort of knew where this was headed.

Rin smiled, placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "I'm very flattered you want me as your date, but..."

He cut her off before she could finish to try and change her mind. "If the party scene isn't your vision of a nice date, we can have dinner and catch a movie. I'd be happy with anything we do, even if it was to just talk."

"I'm sorry Hitoshi, I have to decline." The puzzled looked he gave her made her feel worse. She'd didn't turn him down just because of the mating season, but because she felt nothing towards him. Their friendship was based off of them sitting next to each other in class. She's never saw him as anything other than a classmate.

"Is there someone else?"

"Actually Hitoshi, there is!" She about her belonged to someone else, whether she had met him or not, she'd made it her object to save herself for just him. At some point during high school she did wonder what it's be like to be loved and in a healthy relationship. She dated Sango's brother for less than three months before breaking it off with him. There just wasn't a good time to try, she didn't want to fall in love with another and know one day she'd have to say goodbye. And that's what she did, she said goodbye to all relationships.

She held out her wrist to him and outlined her mark on her hand, "It just wouldn't be right."

"What wouldn't be right Rin, falling in love with someone else?" He aggressively asked. He looked down at her palm and snarled. "That could be just a birthmark, I mean you have had it since birth."

"Yes...no Hitoshi! I would have never fallen in love with you, even if I gave you a slight chance."

Hitoshi scuffled, he almost felt insulted. "Why because there's this demonic force circling around you, threatening you, telling you not to love me! You're hoping to find this mysterious demon that your so-called destined to be with, when in reality there is no one, no demon waiting for you." He grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him, her wrist exposed. "This mark means nothing, it's only a birthmark…"

Rin immediately snatched her arm away from him and grabbed her things. "Do you know nothing? Do you not pay attention to anything our professors has told us these last four years? If you had you'd know that humans don't receive marks like mine unless you've been chosen to be a mate of a demon. And if you can clearly see, I have. So no, it's not just a birth mark, it's my birth right. And I will honor it." She begun to walk away from him when he shouted out to her.

"That proves nothing Rin, you're just scared."

She stopped while grinning in annoyance. "It proves everything. You're clearly delusional, I'm going to walk away now. Good day!"

As she walked away she could hear him shouting out to her to 'wait' but she continued going until she crashed right into someone. She whimpered as she fell to the floor running her head. Rin had bumped right into a stone hard chest. When she looked up to see exactly whom she crashed into she gasped. It was Sesshomaru. Before she completely hit the floor he caught her, rescuing her from hurting herself any more.

Sesshomaru sat her down on the ground as he bent down to grab her things. She massaged her head as she attempted to grab her things as well. Her hand came into contact with his which caused her to flinch away.

Something inside of her started to thrive. As if something went off and begun to creating these electric shocks that traveled through her veins. She couldn't explain the exact feeling, but it surely was something she has never felt before.

He handed her papers as he watched her blankly stare at him, she seemed lost. But her eyes had such an excited look in them that made him realize she felt the same thing he felt when their hands touched. As she soon snapped out of it she looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you, I'm sorry for bumping into you." he just nodded his head.

There was no doubt now that she felt it too. Her face could be read, she was filled with mixed emotions, some confusing and some interesting.

She didn't even realize that he'd disappear in front of her until moments after. Almost as if he was never there.

**Gym Class**

"So his name is Inuyasha Sadamoto, his father is the lord of the western lands, and is part of the demon council. He just happens to be the leader as well. They moved here about a hundred years ago. But his father has been preparing him and his brother for this mating season for the past fifty years." Kagome gossiped as she undressed for her gym class. The other girls started to giggle as Rin walked into the locker room.

"You've found that out in just three class periods Kagome?" Rin asked as she opened her locker and begun to undress as well. She slipped into her gym clothes. All the girls were required to wear black shorts (most of the girls altered theirs) and a thing white t-shirt.

Kagome laughed as she looked into her mirror wiping off her make up, "Of course not..." She turned to Rin and smiled, "I found it out during our first period."

Aria looked at the girls while removing her heels. "Well I found out they had a secret meeting about the season this morning. The council members have gave them orders to find their future mates and to report back to them in three months to discuss their progress."

"And you found that out how?"

"I have my ways." She winked at her friends while tying her running shoes. She stood up and tapped the front of her shoe on the floor. "My source has also told me that only a few of them are in search of their mate. The five we saw walking with Miroku are the only ones looking for their mate this season. Maybe we'll all be lucky and not have to wait anymore."

Rin spaced off as she put her phone and books in her locker. She ignored the rest of her friends and just finished getting dressed. "I highly doubt we'll be that lucky."

"Hey Rin, I went looking for you at lunch, I saw you were talking to Hitoshi, you looked sort of upset, is everything alright?" Aria asked Rin. Rin stared at her friend and smiled.

"I'm fine. He asked me on a date."

Aria and Suya eyes flushed opened. They've always believed Hitoshi was a creep and couldn't keep his eyes off Rin. Everyone wondered when he would finally ask her out. "He did what? You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. I respectfully declined. But he just turned aggressive and obsessive afterwards. I mean I know I would never date him even if my fate wasn't already sealed, but he used to be so kind, but I saw a side of him that creeped me out." Rin explained as she closed her locker and walked with her friends outside.

Kagome huffed as they exited the locker room. "Rin you've only been on one date, well in one relationship since I met you and it last like a day. Will you ever just put this mating season aside and look into dating."

"You expect her to say yes to that creep. He watches her like a dog." Aria growled as Sango grinned, "that's not what I mean Aria." She turned her head as she continued talking. "She dated my brother for like three months, and she never seemed happy even with him. What makes you think dating someone else would make her even the slightest happy?"

"Kohaku probably wasn't the best guy for her."

Rin stopped in her tracks and tapped her foot on the ground. "You guys do know I'm standing right here?"

They finished their conversation as their teacher gathered them all together to discuss today's activities. "Okay girls, a few of you still need to make up your cardio test. So for those of you whom have already passed your free to do any of the activities set up around the field, but the track is off limits for those that need to make up their test and need to take it." A few of the girls sighed, they were the ones that had to make up the test. Rin, her friends and a few others had passed the first time. "You're not required to run a lap today, I just ask you don't disrupt the testers on the field, nor the boys on the other field."

Rin headed toward the end of the field where the bow and arrows were set up. She isn't able to stay after today to practice so she might as well practice now while she had time. Kagome walked with her as well, she needed to leave practice early to help her mother with their shrine.

Meanwhile Aria made her way over to where the boys were playing basketball. A certain fellow over there caught her eye and she wanted to get to know him. She couldn't describe how she was feeling, but she had a strange feeling inside of her telling her it's what she needed to do. Before she came face to face with him, he removed his shirt, watching the sweat drip down his chest. She stopped and licked her lips. He turned to look at her when she smiled.

"Hi there, I'm Aria, your new here aren't ya?" She said as she reached out her hand to shake his. But instead he leaned forward and kissed it. Every bone in her body shivered, waves of electricity flowed as his lips pressed against her palm.

"I am, the names Mizu Ashimora." his smile shined, his eyes staring deep into her own. His hand still touched hers which was causing her mark on her wrist to burn immensely.

"I hope you don't think I'm too bold or weird, but would you like to..." Before she could finish her sentence he interrupted her.

"I don't think you're too bold, I'd love to go out with you. How's tonight?"

She frowned knowing she had practice after school. There was no way she could miss it, her instructor would pull her from the competition. "I actually have practice till nine. I don't have practice Friday, if it works for you?"

"How about I pick you up for a late dinner tonight, and finish with another date Friday at seven?" She smiled as she nodded. They walked over to a shaded tree and sat down to talk. He knew she was the one and she felt an uncontrollable desire to be near him.

Rin watched her friend talk to the new guy and smiled. She knew from the look on her face she had found what she was looking for. And she looked happier than she had ever seen her.

As she set her eyes on her target she kept having a strange feeling that someone was watching her from far away. But every time she looked behind her, no one was there. She shook her head in disbelief and started to steady her arrow, eyeing her target, breathing in as she started to let go of the arrow before someone tapped her on her should which caused her arrow to change directions to the other side of the field.

Rin turned around to see who had ruined her shot and sighed. "Hitoshi, what are you doing over here?" She set her bow down and waited for an answer. "Well?"

"I just needed to talk to you."

"You're kidding me right? Are you nuts, I could have hurt someone with that arrow?" Rin shouted.

He reached out to grab her hand when she flinched away from him. "You're afraid of me, why?"

"You only startled me, that's all. But really why are you here? I made my peace in the courtyard, I'm not going on a date with you." Rin exclaimed as she attempted to grab her bow, but he took it from her.

Hitoshi threw the bow away from her, "I need to know why. Why is this so important to you that you can't even give me a chance? You turned me down, but I think you can give me a little bit of respect by telling me why!"

"It's none of your concern Hitoshi. All you need to know is I don't want to date you. I don't like you like that. You can respect me by respecting that. You're making it hard to be around you."

"I am truly sorry for making you feel uncomfortable Rin. Truly I am. I just..."

"Maybe we shouldn't even talk anymore Hitoshi, you carry feelings for me that aren't return, nor will ever be. It doesn't just make me feel uncomfortable, but your making me feel weird being around you. You're aggressive with your feelings and I don't want to be around it."

He frowned, "I just want to know one thing Rin, and I'll leave you alone about this if you just answer this one question. Since I met you I always have felt something for you. You're beautiful, smart, athletic, and such a wonderful person and friend. I've waited for the right moment to ask you out, maybe I waited too long, but I was hoping my feelings would be at least considered if not returned. If you weren't in this fragile position, would you have at least given me a chance?"

"No, there's no bone in my body that could ever convince me to date you. I'm not interested, my fate is sealed yes, but even if it wasn't I wouldn't date you. You're just someone I can't picture being with, see myself walking hand-in-hand with, nor spending longs periods of time together. I hate to really hurt your feelings, but it's my honest truth. I don't see why you're taking my decision so hard. I respectfully declined, but you just won't stop." Rin went on with how she felt. Hitoshi has made her feel like the cruel one and he's a gentle soul, this victim. Like he expressed his love for her and she just shattered his heart.

Why couldn't he take rejection well?

His head bowed with a frown planted on his face. She apologized to him while trying to walk away but he grabbed her hand and pulled her close. He locked eyes with her, forcing her to stare into his green orbs as he leaned down to kiss her, but she slapped him and pushed him away from her.

"You know what your problem is Hitoshi, you attack people with your kindness and once you befriend them, your force your way into their lives. I've tried to be nice, I've tried to reason with you. I've told you how I felt, and for some reason you still just don't get it. There will never be _us_, I will never love you. And from this moment on I don't ever want to talk to you again, nor speak about this again." She backed away from him with tears pouring from her eyes. For a second she felt scared of him. Never has she seen or even been around him this way. He has never forced himself on her in such a way that caused her to fear for herself. "Leave me alone from now on."

Rin ran past her friends and towards the doors to the locker room. Tears still streaming from her eyes. Suya and Ayame wanted to run after her but Sango stopped her. "We can't intervene, she just needs to be alone for the time being."

Aria watched as Rin left the field, she looked at her other friends and saw that they weren't chasing after her which made her wonder why.

All Rin could think about was how furious he made her. She'd given him nothing but respect from the start, and now that it's time for him to return it, he acts like a vicious animal. Hitoshi had never acted in such a way to her nor anyone of the matter. He remained quiet in class unless they were talking, he didn't talk much. But never would she figure he'd be like this. Her body shook with anger while her emotions roamed all over the place. "The nerve of that...that boy."

She begun to send a group message to her friends to let them know she was upset, but what exactly would that solve? Instead she just told them she was sorry for not waiting for them, she was upset, but will be fine. She didn't want to have this discussion anymore. All that needed to be said already was.

Rin sat on the bench near the lockers and cried into her hands. What made everything worse was the burning coming from her palm as she cried. Her mark on her wrist pulsed every second. Could her future mate be calling for her? No, he would have rescued her from the situation she was in.

After a half hour had gone by, Rin gathered the courage to head back out to the field and finish her training she had not even started yet, but the class walked back into the locker room. The class was finished for the day and she missed out on it all. She sighed as she waited for her friends to come in. She was already dressed so she decided to leave for her next class early. Rin didn't want to talk about earlier, and if she seen them they'd pry it right out of her. And at this point she was just tired of talking about it.

_Girls, I left early for our next class. I just don't feel like talking about this any further than it already had gone. I'll catch up with you girls later. XOXO -Rin_

She tapped the note to Aria's locker and left.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note:**There's that chapter. Still a bit more left of my original chapter one that I will finish in this next chapter. But I'm going to stop it right here. If most of you have read the original story, the confrontation with Hitoshi had with Rin kind of was dull, it didn't really give any insight on the characters. I think Rin seemed a bit weak when I wrote it, she was nice, but didn't seem real enough to tell him how she felt. I felt I needed to boost her character and show she's a wonderful person, but she won't be stepped on. I will explain Rin's character more as I rewrite the story, this is just the beginning.

Thank you everyone who's stuck by me through this process and will continue to. Reviews are welcomed, I like to see how my readers feel too.

Until Next Time.

Lady Siyana


	3. Let's Talk About a Human Mate: Part Two

**Cycle of Mating**

**Summary:**On the first day of the mating season, every demon and half-demon must go out into the world and find their future mate. It's been a tradition passed through species for thousands of years. Now the humans are more openly involved in certain mating's. Including the almighty Sesshomaru, prince of the Western Lands. During the next few months of the mating season, both him and his human mate must go through the trials and the forces of the demon council. Consequences are dire to them both if neither go through with what was destined for them. The question is, will Sesshomaru give up everything to get out of having a human mate? Or will he accept it?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

"..." as for talking

_"..."_as for thoughts

_italic:_flashbacks and letters

**bold:**Demon's instinct or demon talking

**_Bold/italic:_** Demon's language, humans do not understand. (Will explain further)

**Chapter Two: Let's Talk About A Human Mate Part Two**

**Monday: Two Classes Left**

"Miss Dearily?" Rin lifted her head at the sound of her name being called. Her teacher looked at her and motioned for her to come to her desk. Rin rose from her seat and walked over to the teacher's desk. She smiled as she gave her a hall pass, "Mrs. Hakama would like to see you in her office. Take your things, you may not make it back to this class."

Rin nodded her head as she headed back to her desk and gathered all of her things before returning back to the front of the teacher looked at her and handed her a packet, "That's the homework for tonight, do as much as you can, the class will go over it tomorrow. We will also be having a short quiz, don't forget to study Miss Dearily."

"Thank you." And with that she left the classroom and walked out the building.

All of the offices were across the campus, so she traveled through the library building to get there faster. Inside the library she saw Sango and Ayame with their heads in their notebooks and their textbooks, doing what looked like studying. Neither of the two saw her silently guiding through, until the door closed and alerted everyone inside. Rin smiled and apologized silently while walking ten feet to the office buildings.

She opened the door and was greeted by Aria. "Hey Rin, what are doing here?" This was her free period, she always came to the offices to help out with anything the secretaries needed.

"Mrs. Hakama wants to see me."

"She sent for Suya after gym as well. I wonder why." Aria said as she nodded her head and gave the pass to the front desk.

"She's ready for you Miss Dearily, you can go ahead inside." Rin smiled and walked to her right into a tan door with the councilor's name on it. She knocked and awaited for an answer.

As soon as she was invited in, Mrs. Hakama had her sit down in the soft leather recliners next to the one she was already in. Her office was more of a relaxed atmosphere. She had a desk, but it looked like it was barely used.

She smiled as Rin sat down, "Ah, and Miss Dearily, wonderful to see you today. How are your classes?"

Rin felt reluctantly to answer only because of what happened in gym, but she didn't want to be rude.

"They're going by pretty good."

"Oh good. I'm happy to hear that." Mrs. Hakama had a notepad on her lap, she started to jot a few things down before looking up to Rin with a smile. "So Rin, I have asked you to meet with me to discuss a few important things. And to get a clearer understanding of exactly where you at with it as well. Is that Alright?" Rin nodded her head and listened, "I hope you are aware of our new students that arrived just this morning. And why their presence is important for a few of the students. Including yourself."

"What do they have to do with me?" She asked so sweetly.

"Before I explain that, I must ask you, have you felt something at all? Something like a pull or even a pulse by anyone in the school?" Rin looked at her puzzled, she sort of understand what she meant, but wanted more clarity on where she was going with it. "Let me be more specific. Has one of these students, or any other student for instance, made you feel rather close to them, maybe from just a touch or even being close to you?"

Rin turned her head trying to think of any instance that made her feel like hat. Then it hit her in the courtyard, she ran into one of the new students, "Once, but I sort of figure it's from all the training I've been doing for the tournament you know."

"I completely understand. This feeling, this pulse I'm talking about is just a start of finding your mate during the mating season." Rin gasped, she didn't quite understand how it was going to be when it came time, "These markings all female demons receive and some humans, like you and your friend Miss Higurashi, the day of your birth, it signifies not only that your destined to be a demons mate, but the symbol each of you possess either has something to do with the specific demon or even his family's crest. Do you understand?" Rin nodded her head as she waited for her to explain more. "Now back to this feeling, most women don't feel it instantly, sometimes they mistaken it for an injury, so it's very important to keep up on this feeling, even if it seems like it's only sore or whatnot."

"Mrs. Hakama, if you don't mind me asking, what does this have to do with me? I know I'm destined to be a demons mate, but your also asking about the new students too, is one of them my future mate?" Rin shyly asked, her face full of curiosity.

"Unfortunately, I am unable to answer that last question my dear, my job is to only inform you of what is to come and to prepare you for anything suspicious or different at may happen to you. If I release any information about whom your mate is or if he is attending now, the demon council will be very unhappy."

She nodded her head once again. "I did have a run in earlier with one of the students, I'm not sure what to call him, but when our hands touched, it was like a shock of electricity rushed through my veins. I've never felt like that before." Rin looked down at her wrist and stared at her mark, the mark itself was pulsing and you could see the beating of it as you stare at it, "Ever since my mark has been pulsing and thriving, I don't understand it."

"Let me see it." Rin reached her hand over to the lady, she grabbed it and started to examine it. She traced her finger around the outline of the mark. This made her mark start to burn, her hand felt like it was on fire. "Does it burn?" Rin nodded, while she started studying her mark much closely. It begun to slightly fade as the burning increased. "Your mark has started to fade, which is the first sign of coming near or in contact with your mate."

"Is that a good thing?"

Her councilor laughed a bit while nodding her head, "It's absolutely a good thing. It's you first step of knowing who he is. You and your body is acknowledging his very existence, as well as his demon doing the same. Even if you're not sure who he is, the sign of your mark fading also is a sign of the connection you are making, without either of you knowing."

"What kind of connection?"

Mrs. Hakama left go of her hand and reached over to her desk and grabbed a book. The title said, **Signs of a Mating Season: First edition.**She stared at the book before handing it over to Rin, "Here, this is for you." Rin stared at it right as she stared to speak once more, "There are two types of connections each mating pair shall make. Your body and soul will connect solely with his demon instincts, making sure they're both aware of one another. This will form a bond between the two of you. The second connection you will face is the verbal and physical bond. It's put together in one connection simply because most couples have bonded a lot more with their words and physical touch, such as holding hands, kissing, hugging, etc. But that connection, mainly the physical will come after you have learned of his identity."

She stopped for a second as Rin started to read in the book on certain subjects. The connections being one of them. "The council doesn't suggest so much of becoming physically involved so soon aside from kissing, hugging, or holding hands, solely to keep them from becoming too attached to one another and the possibility of breeding. The council does not want children born before their ceremony, especially for the royal families. But as you learn more about him, your body will call to him, which will also create a stronger bond."

Rin started to understand more of what she was saying, she just wasn't sure if she should go with her gut and take a risk and try to talk to this mysterious should she make him come to her. Would it be necessary for her to be the first to come forth? Or should he?

"Please be aware my dear, that as the burning starts to increase more, it'll be harder to fight it. He'll be on your mind, and since the process has started, you should find him fast, or the pain becomes too much of a bother. I wouldn't suggest fighting it. As soon as you come across him again, I'd make conversation or let the connection strengthen so the mark stops burning. From there you do what you must, he should persuade you, but sometimes it doesn't work that way though."

Rin rose from her chair as she smiled with the book in he r hand, "Thank you Mrs. Hakama, I'll keep your advice in mind."

"That book explains a lot, look over it, and keep it as long as you must. It is valuable information." Rin smiled and nodded, "And I assume Miss Somei is still out there for free period, Please send her in."

Rin nodded and walked out.

**After School**

The school bells went off letting all the students out of class. School was finally over for the day, and out of everyone Rin probably was the most relieved. Her day started good, but towards the middle of it just immediately turned to crap. It would be refreshing to go home, take a nice hot shower and relax.

Although she wanted to stay after for practice, she couldn't. She's going to be missing a full week of practice since her uncle is out of town for a business meeting and her aunt has been working longer nights since her promotion Rin is in charge of watching her baby cousin for a few hours, which including cooking, helping with her homework, cleaning up and practicing for their recital in a few weeks.

She waited for her friends at their lockers to exchange hugs and go their separate ways, knowing they'll see each other the next day. Her last period with Kagome, she was babbling about one of the new guys that sat next to her in class and bumped into her as they walked into the classroom. She exclaimed a connection formed as soon as she looked into his eyes and from there couldn't stop thinking about him. From what she told Rin, he felt the same, and asked to drive her home after school, in which she sure accepted.

Aria told Rin everything that happened during gym when she greeted and introduced herself to Mizu. She was fairly excited about their dinner date later tonight and their scheduled date on Friday.

Meanwhile Suya, found of the other new students very attractive, but she acted too stubborn to go and talk to him. Luckily for her, he had been watching her since the moment he walked in the school and hoped to get to know her more. His name was Takashi Montesuma, a wolf demon from the southern boarders, he explained to her he came to Tokyo two years prior in search of his mate.

Ayame also met someone, Koga Motosaki. His fur was a darker brown, he was definitely different than her clan. But she wanted to give him a change in case he was really the one that she would be mated too. She found out a little of his background, or more of his background with one of the other students. Sesshomaru Sadamoto and him has been good friends for a while now, and looked after him, in other terms, made sure he was in search of his mate. Koga had come to Tokyo about ten years ago to find her (Ayame) and wanted to help his friend find his mate as well. They planned on hanging out more and going out the next week, they wanted to get to know each other, and didn't want their ceremony to be for any reason awkward or weird.

They all said goodbye except Aria who shouted out to Rin, which also caught the ears of an ease dropper. "Hey Rin, where you going, what about practice?"

"I can't this week, Uncle Kane's out of town for work, no one's home to watch Chiyo. I'll catch up on practice hours next week for sure." Rin explained as she started walking away.

"See you tomorrow then!"

Rin started walking out of the school with three large books, not including the one she had in her backpack that Mrs. Hakama gave her. And two full binders of homework her teachers decided to give her. Her house was only three blocks away from the school, but with the load of books and binders she was carrying today, she decided to take her normal short cut through a rusted old building that led to a dark alley right around the corner from the school. She only takes the alley when she has a lot to carry, other days she just walks around. But today this was quicker.

She looked at her phone and grinned, it was exactly 2:45 p.m. her cousin didn't get out of school till four so it gave her a bit of extra time to get a good amount of her homework done before she got home. Looking to her left she watched as the Hummer speed down the street and not looking back.

**Sadamoto Estate**

Sesshomaru wasted no time after the bell rung, he hurried and left the school, not looking back until his appearance was needed the next time. His mind went everywhere, trying to figure out his purpose of attending the school in the first place. If he was truly destined to be with a human, than he could just observe her from the roof tops and protect her from there. But his mind still couldn't fully wrap around the subject.

His father surely wanted him to suffer. The council members too wanted him to lose everything just so he wouldn't have to own up to his pride. He hated his father, at this moment more than anything. Knowing his father planned for this to happen, and threaten to take his title if he didn't accept the girl. His father wanted him to learn to love, to start to care, to stoop so low and protect a human girl. He wanted his actions to reflect his father actions when he mated with his half-breed brother's mother. But he wouldn't allow such a thing to happen.

The way he saw it was a human mate would weaken him, would surely destroy anything he built for his kingdom. Mating with her, breeding with her would definitely make him weak, they were below his standards.

All he could think about was his title and how this mating pair could possibly tarnish his reputation. But if he didn't go through with it then he'd have no title. His kingdom would be given to Inuyasha, who knows nothing about running a kingdom.

The only thing he could do was just look out for her, make sure his instincts were correct, than when it's been confirmed, break her. Break her into what he wants her to be. A woman who listen to her lord, her mate, her husband. He wants her to submit as soon as possible.

From what he saw from her today, she wasn't anywhere near weak. She kept herself fit, and kept up on her studies. Seemed as though she was the smartest in all of her classes. Her looks were much better than other humans. She's just fragile and emotional.

As soon as he left the school, he watched her walking down the street opposite from him. What he wouldn't have given to pull over and drag her into his car and let her know her rightful place in his life. Her place as his mate. But he knew that he'd show her exactly who and what she would stand for as his mate. He couldn't risk destroying the connection his demon has already formed for her. A connection he must strengthen before the ceremony or his lands, his kingdom, his title will be taken from him.

Sesshomaru entered his community and drove towards his family's estate. Large grey gates surrounded the entire estate with the words SADAMOTO ESTATES in the middle, His family had the largest home in the neighbor which included a lovely waterfall that flowed into a small lake in their garden. There was a circular driveway with a huge water fountain resting in the center.

After parking his car he rushed inside looking for his father. All of the servants bowed their head as he entered the estate. But he paid no mind, he wanted a word with his father before he sensed him and tried to make excuses why he couldn't speak with him.

Inside his study, Inu Taisho waited for his eldest son. He knew right after school that Sesshomaru would want to speak with him. Sesshomaru shoved the doors opened then slammed them behind him.

"Is there a problem Sesshomaru?" Inu Taisho innocently asked his son. But instead he got a growl.

Sesshomaru slammed his hands on his father's desk. "That was low, even for you father!" He growled as he kept direct eye contact with him.

"I am not sure what you are talking about Sesshomaru." He knew exactly where his son was getting at. He wanted him to wait.

"Really?" Sesshomaru through the folder his father gave him earlier that morning right onto the desk. His eyes changing back and forth from amber to crimson red. "You have destined me to have a human mate."

"Ahh, that's where you're getting at." Inu Taisho looked at the folder his son threw on his desk. "Take a seat son, we need to talk." Sesshomaru remained standing, "Okay than, let's get to business."

Sesshomaru growled, he flexed out his claws while his father sat back and watched, "This has nothing to do with business and you know it."

"You're right my son. It's not. It is more about you, your priorities and your values toward those lower than you." He opened the file and looked through it, "The council and I have chosen this girl as the best suitor for you. She doesn't get around, she's more about family, friends, and school. Not only does she have her priorities straight, she knows her responsibility we have given her."

His golden eyes glowed as his angry rose. "This was you're doing, not the council. I will not lower myself for this weak and pathetic human girl."

"That is where your wrong my son. You have no choice, unless you wish to give up your title, she is the only way you'll keep your title. The council and I have discussed this fully, and we only want what's best for you. Even if it means taking away the one thing you've wanted your whole life." Inu Taisho explained. "I hope you've read partial of her background. Her parents died about eleven years ago, they were slaughter by our kind, yet she holds no resentment towards us, more for her own people for not coming to her aid." Inu Taisho knew what happened to Rin's parents, he knew how her life has been unfolding since her birth. "Your hatred for humans will stop here, even if I have to threaten you with taking away your title. And I will take it if you don't go through with this mating."

Sesshomaru growled for the last time before turning away to walk out. "You'll thank me one day Sesshomaru, the moment you realize you care for this girl, and you'll thank me."

He left the estate and got into his car. Although he wanted to finish his argument with his father, something else was calling him. It was her, his human mate. As if something was wrong, as if she was in danger. This simple call for help was more than enough for him to leave. He hated his father for what he did, but if he was going to be stuck with her, her safety only mattered to him.

Sesshomaru drove out of his family's community and sped through traffic and drove straight to the school. He had a feeling she was near, but he wouldn't search for her in his car. Parking the Hummer across the street from the school, he went on a search for her on foot. His demon instincts followed her scent to a dark alley a few block away. There he could make out a dark shadow and a girl pinned to the wall with her head up high, fighting back tears. This figure held her against her will. Sesshomaru climbed up to the roof hoping to get a better view of the situation. As soon as he looked down, he immediately recognized the girls face. Rin.

The figure had her pinned and her left side of her cheek bruised.

Rin's bag and books sat next to her on the ground, and the man held a knife up to her neck. Sesshomaru growled just as he jumped off the roof and violently tossed him away from Rin, which also caused him to drop his weapon. Rin's eyes widen as her body fell to the floor. Tears that she had tried to force to not come finally fell. Her cheek throbbed in pain.

From the looks of the man, he wasn't human, but a demon. He couldn't sense him connected to another, he must have been one of the demons who refused to settle for just one mate, but to try and take every female their demon comes in contact with. Sesshomaru stared at Rin, her head held down as he could smell her salty tears. She held it in for long enough, not wanting to show the demon her weakness.

Grasping his throat, Sesshomaru deeply growled, "Don't ever come near her again!" Although he wanted to end his life right then and there, he didn't wish to show Rin that side of him. Even though he rescued her, watching another be murdered surely ruin their connection they have made.

But the demon didn't wish to listen. He gasped for breath as he stared at Sesshomaru and whispered. "She doesn't belong to no one, no one has come to claim her. She is up for grabs."

**"She's mine!"** Sesshomaru's demon finally came out just as he squeezed the demons neck tighter. "This is your last warning. Stay away from her."

He released the demon and watched as he scrambled to his feet, hurrying down the opposite side of the alley and into the street. Sesshomaru watched him disappear, making sure he would not return to come after her again, before turning his attention to Rin. He knelled over to her weeping form and grabbed her chin, causing her to look up at him. Her eyes begun to dry as he examined her face for any more wounds aside from her bruised cheek. She looked at him with a sadden face. As if everything she tried to do to protect herself had gone wrong.

Rin struggled to stand on her feet until he reached out to her, helped her up and gathered her things. She stared at the face of her savior. His hand still gripping onto her, she could feel a deeper pain in her.

Nothing that could hurt her physically, but mentally. Her wrist begun to burn once more as he released her hand. She stared at his face and examined his features. Within that small amount of time she wanted to just reach up and touch his magenta strips along his cheeks, or outline his crescent moon on his forehead. He stood out to be a beautiful creature to her, so magnificent.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on her cheek which caused her to whimper as she backed herself in the wall once more. She wasn't scared of him, but frightened. She didn't know what to do or how to feel. Once he touched her bruise she whimpered once more.

**That pathetic excuse for a demon has harmed her. She shall not whimper at our touch.**

He ignored his demon talking to him, but knew something must be done. When he attempted to touch her again she turned away, wiping her tears, while whispering. "Thank you..." What she didn't understand was how he found her. She shook the thought away as he backed away from her and allowed her to walk away.

He stayed silent, secretly admiring her own features. Her beautiful, her body, even her attitude. She turned to finally walk away when she said, "I should go." She looked behind her once she started down the alley, but he wasn't there. Why does he keep doing that?

Rin left the alley and ran across the street. There wasn't much traffic which surprised her. Since the elementary schools would soon be out, she figured the roads would be busy. She checked her phone for the time, only had a half hour before her cousin got out of school. Her little cousin was in the first grade, but was one of the smartest six year olds she has ever met.

She continued down the street before coming face to face with her house. Rin grabbed her keys out of her pocket and unlocked her door. Setting her keys on the coffee table as she laid her books and bag on the kitchen table and went to grab a bottle of water. Rin laid on the couch and closed her eyes. All she wanted to do was rest, but she had so much homework to do and two essays to finish for her classes. She wasn't sure how she managed to get all her work done with all the activities she does and still be an honor student.

Rin yawned as she got up and grabbed her notebook and pen to start her advanced mythology class essay, which her mysterious hero was in as well.

Everything about him made her wonder about where he came from. Who he was? Why was it every time she was in trouble, even if it was her falling over, he was there for her rescue? How'd he know where to find her this time? Her heart begun to pump faster and longer whenever he was around, it yearned for him when he wasn't.

She couldn't explain the unknown connection she was making with him. It started to build as soon as they laid eyes on one another. She knew there was something there. Could he be her mysterious mate that finally came for her? Is he the one she has been waiting for all these years? Was he ready to begin the mating ritual and start making a stronger connection with her, make their bond unbreakable?

Each time he came around her she always seemed to lose herself while looking into his golden eyes. He continuous put Rin this trance that even she couldn't get out of. His eyes glistened in the sun and sparkled in the deep shadows of that horrible alley. For the first time someone has finally captured her heart and her soul, and she didn't even know anything about him. But he also looked at her with hatred, she heard him growl during class when she looked at him.

Rin brushed the thought of him away and came back into reality and started her homework.

**Dearily Residence**

With only a twenty minutes to do her homework, she finished her a few pages, and only had to finish the draft of one of her essays. But she still had so much to do once she picked her cousin up. They had a recital to practice for, her cousin played the flute and Rin played the piano. Rin gathered her homework and walked it into her room and set it on her bed. She walked back into the living room and grabbed her keys and headed for the front door.

She walked a block away to the small elementary school and waited at the gates for her little cousin to come running out. Four o'clock struck and the bells rung while all the kids hurried out the doors and into the arms of their loved ones. She could see an adorable little girl stumbling out the doors with another silver haired girl. She smiled as both of the little girls jumped up and hugged her.

"Rinny!" The little girl screamed. Rin set her down as she stared at her. It didn't occur to her that she forgotten to cover up her bruise on her face, because once her cousin looked at her, her eyes widen and she gasped. "Rinny, Rinny are you okay? There's a purple mark on your face."

Rin gasped as she touched her cheek and whimpered softly. "I'm fine Chiyo, I fell earlier at school. Just a small bruise." She smiled trying to change her mind, "So how was school today, did you learn anything new today?"

She absolutely loved her cousin, she reminded her of herself when she was younger, right around the time she lost her parents. But around that time she was still coping with her parent's death, which was extremely hard for her to deal with everything. Her aunt and uncle helped out a lot when she lost them.

Chiyo's short brown hair blew in the wind while she stared at her cousin with her sapphire eyes. "It was amazing, my teacher said I'm exceeding in my music class. And with all the hard work I've been doing, she wants me to join the talent show that's in two weeks." Rin's eyes widen, she was so happy for her. She knew her cousin had so much spark in her and so much talent.

"That's wonderful sweetie. I'll be holding the camera in the front row, I promise I won't miss a thing." Rin said as she looked at the silver haired girl as she gave Chiyo a hug and disappeared to her family. As Rin started to walk away she crashed into another woman. It was a woman with long silver hair and golden eyes. She was leaning over hugging the little girl she just saw. The little girl had long silver hair with black streaks everywhere. Rin smiled as she went to apologize. "I am terribly sorry Ms. Sadamoto, I should watch where I'm going."

The woman smiled as she responded to Rin's apology. "Rin dear girl it's not a problem. And please call me by my name Sookie, no more formality. You are a dear friend to me." Rin nodded her head and looked at the little girl. Her name was Akasha, every called her Kasha and she was Sookie's niece. She had deep golden eyes like Sookie's, but hers reminded her more of Sesshomaru's. Sookie looked at Rin and gasped. She grabbed her chin and turned her head to look at her face. "Where did this bruise come from Rin? It looks very painful, are you alright?"

Rin looked at the little girls and nodded her head. "Really I'm fine. Just a minor accident that happened at school." Rin lied which Sookie could tell. But she also understood she didn't want to alert the girls.

"Well we can discuss it more tomorrow if you're free. I just received an invite to a dinner party at my son's estate and I wish for you to be my plus one guest. His father is throwing this party and it has something to do with my son, so I just wanted to see if you'd like to come. I haven't seen you in a month and I wanted to really catch up." Sookie asked her. Her smiled was so pure and as innocent as she spoke.

Rin felt honored. Sookie knew her mother in college and always came over before her death. She actually discussed her marking and what her future would look like when it came time to mate. When her parents died Sookie stuck around to always check on her, and soon they formed a bond, a friendship with each other. Sookie even considered her like a daughter. "I'd love to. I'd just need to talk to Aunt Mimi about it, I'll get back to you about it maybe in the morning or while I'm at lunch." Sookie nodded her head.

"Oh good. Let me know as soon as you can so I prepare my ex-mate for an extra dinner guest. He wouldn't mind, he's actually been dying to meet you." Rin smiled as she hugged her goodbyes and walked away with her cousin hand in hand.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note:**This chapter was just the last part of the original chapter one. A bit boring, I'm sorry. But I'm going to skip the beginning of the original chapter two and import it in the following day. I don't want to bore my readers. But thank you all for your words of encouragement. I hope to have this next chapter up maybe by Friday. I have some school work to do that's due this Wednesday for my Humanities College Class, so please bear with me.

Also all with be explained in the future chapters. I promise.

Thank you again and until next time.

Lady Siyana


	4. Her Injury

**Cycle of Mating**

**Summary:**On the first day of the mating season, every demon and half-demon must go out into the world and find their future mate. It's been a tradition passed through species for thousands of years. Now the humans are more openly involved in certain mating's. Including the almighty Sesshomaru, prince of the Western Lands. During the next few months of the mating season, both he and his human mate must go through the trials and the forces of the demon council. Consequences are dire to them both if neither go through with what was destined for them. The question is, will Sesshomaru give up everything to get out of having a human mate? Or will he accept it?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

"..." as for talking

_"..."_as for thoughts

_Italic:_flashbacks and letters

**Bold:**Demon's instinct or demon talking

**_Bold/italic:_** Demon's language, humans do not understand. (Will explain further)

**Chapter Four: Her Injury**

Rin woke up screaming out loud to an empty room. Sweat dripping from her forehead and tears falling from her eyes and onto her sheets. She sighed as she realized it was just another horrifying nightmare she has relived for over eleven years now. She looked over at her alarm clock and grunted immediately at the time. The sun was barely rising above the mountains.

She leaned over into her nightstand grabbing a soft blue velvet notebook hidden underneath other things in the drawer. Grabbing a pen and opening to the last entry inside, she began writing as she had always done.

_Once again I woke up from this same recurring nightmare I always seem to have days before their death. It's like the madmen that caused this dreams to occur want me to relive them every single year. To remind me that they took the only happy moments in my life away and are going to come for me. Eleven years it will be, I thought it was starting to get easier, but it's not. Day by day goes since that tragic day and still I have no peace in my mind to reassure me that they wouldn't come after me. After all I was the only one that was there beside my parents. But look at where that has gotten them. Dead. May I am just paranoid? Or even crazy?_

_Something weird did happen since the last time I wrote to you. Before I relived their death, another dream came to me. A dream I haven't experienced since before their death. The night they explained to me what the mark on my hand means. The night I found out I would be a mate of a demon. I was being chased by wolves, but I couldn't get away. I was cut down, and killed by them. But this shadowed figure came to me and revived me from the dead. It has literally been so many years since I had this dream, is it because I am at the age of mating? Because I might have started connecting with a man I know nothing about? I don't know. But I do intend to find out._

She stopped writing as soon as her alarm started going off.

**Sadamoto Estate**

Inu Taisho sat in his study looking throughout countless documents with names and address of demon suitors he had many discussions with when a sudden knock came to the door. It was still early in the morning, much too early for Izayoi to be up and with his eldest son rebelling against his authority, he knew better then to think hit was him. "Enter." He solidly said.

As the door slowly creeped open a familiar silver haired woman came walking in. And of course the only silver haired woman h knew that would disturb him in his study would be Sookie.

She broke out a half-cocked smiled as he closed all the folders he had been looking through and turned his focus on her and what she had so badly wished to discuss with him in the early hours of the day. She captured a bit of what he was trying to hide from her, but it had nothing to do with her son. "Isn't a bit early in the day for you to be working on the mating season right now?"

"I could say the same thing about you being here Sookie. It's early and here you are." Inu Taisho answered back at her. She grinned as she knew he wanted her to leave since he had many things to look over for this seasons suitors.

"It is. But I would never come all this way if it had not been important. Or if it didn't pertain to our son." She took a seat across from him, folded her legs over one another and tapped her finger on her lap.

Inu Taisho knew better then to believe she came down to his family's estate for their son. She wanted to dig up dirt on his mating, and see if Sesshomaru has encountered his future mate. But from the sound in her voice she sounded like there was something else on her mind. "So, what is on your mind to have caused you to travel so far? And these hours as well?"

"Straight to business as always. Well then, I wanted to invite someone to the dinner tonight, I just wanted to run it past you first." Every month the Sadamoto's would have a family dinner that included Sookie, so she could see how her son's been doing and to see how ready he is to become the next lord of the west. She would also give him advice on being a lord before or even after the dinner. It just so happen to be the one day the family got together with Sookie, since Izayoi and Inu Taisho married.

"Ah, you finally wish to bring your new friend around to meet our son. How delighting!"

Sookie threw the closet object she could find at him, which happen to be a book. "No you idiot! And keep your voice down." Inu Taisho started to snicker as her posture stiffened up. It's been hundreds of years since her and Inu Taisho had split, but it wasn't until recently that she had found someone who had lost his mate in a tragic fire that she begun to open up to another man. Since Inu Taisho had been her first and only love, she never thought or even dreamed that someone could take his place, until now. "Now, it's my old friend Mileena, she passed away years ago leaving her daughter to venture out on this earth alone. Her sister took her in with her new husband, who's also her mate. After Mileena passed, the girl had no one to turn to aside from her aunt. I stayed around keeping an eye on her…"

He interrupted her as soon as she begun explaining the situation, "You mean Mileena, as in Mileena Dearily?"

"Of course, she's the only Mileena I know of. Anyways, her daughter Rin is the age of mating right now…"

"You mean she holds one of the sacred mating marks." He innocently said, trying not to give her any reason to question her about their son's mate or to bring up that she will be a huge part of their son's mood change.

"Stop interrupting, I'll get to that!" She snapped just as he closed his mouth to allow her to talk. "Yes she holds a mating mark, it looks much like the family crest, like the one I had before we mated. But she's been trying to prepare herself since she started high school for this year and I just was hoping maybe you can give her some insides of what to expect. You don't have to tell her whom she mated to, I know it's not allowed, but she needs this. Mileena and Crestafallen passed before they could really prepare her."

Inu Taisho waited for her to finish before speaking again. He knew inviting her when their son has yet to acknowledge her could be dangerous for both her and their mating, especially if she sees a side of him showing his true inner demon. But an experiment on how he takes seeing her in his home would be a good lesson to get him ready to be a lord. "So, what you're asking is if it's alright to bring this girl you've known her whole life to our families' dinner tonight?" She nodded her head with a slight smile. "Of course, I remember you have always spoke so highly of this girl, I would love to meet her. And I'm sure the rest of the family would as well."

"Now onto another matter before I go to take Akasha to school, how is my son?"

"Stubborn like his mother." He immediately answered.

"I'm guessing he's come close to the lovely lady he is to be mated to and doesn't approve?"

Inu Taisho smirked, "He doesn't…" He stopped himself before carrying on. "You know very well I cannot discuss council business with you Sookie, even if it includes our son!"

"That doesn't mean you cannot include me in on his progress. Like how is he adjusting to this, has he fallen in love yet?" Sookie put her finger on her chin awaiting the answers she longed for. She only hoped Inu Taisho picked someone genuine for her son and someone who wouldn't be more interested in his title and her future fame, but to be with him to love him and care for him with a human wife would. "I don't want someone to just use him for his title, he deserves true happiness."

"Not everything involves love Sook. This is tradition, maybe in the future he could learn to love whomever the council decided to pick, but until then he must understand as a future lord he must do what is expected of him, with no questions or arguments on why it's expected." Sookie growled as he noticed he crossed a line he hated to cross with her. He always entangled _their_past with their son's future and it wasn't fair for him. "You know what I mean Sookie, along the lines of this pairing they must grow some sort of emotional bond for it to even pass our inspection. It takes time and our son isn't the man to want to love, he only want's what is rightfully his and rule alone. But that isn't our tradition."

"I've always agreed with this tradition to the fullest. But I disagree on what it'll cost my son if he learns this mating may not be what's best for him. He deserves every bit of happiness as we all had, nothing, nor no one will give him the satisfaction." Sookie's face started to frown up. She wanted everything she had with Inu Taisho to be given to Sesshomaru, except for him leaving her for Izayoi. When she was mated she was truly happy and that was all she wanted for her son. True happiness and love that doesn't cost a diamond ring or a nice car. Love that couldn't be bought. "I hope you and the council really thought about who would be right for my boy, cause if he doesn't approve neither will I."

Inu Taisho lowered his head. He hated lying to her especially since she was the reason he chose Rin in the first place. She gave him the idea and locked everything in place when she spoke so highly about her friendship with Mileena. Every characteristic Mileena had along with her father's ability to love and care for even the poor gave him every reason to want her as his future daughter-in-law. "Don't worry about our choice Sookie. I'm sure you will be very pleased with whom I personally chose for him. And I'm sure this lovely gal will make him the happiest he's ever been."

**Dearily Residence**

"Rin!" Mimi yelled from the kitchen to her niece waiting for her to come to breakfast. She had been late coming home the night before that she hoped her niece had not slept in late or forgot to set her alarm. But her nerves settled as soon as Rin came walking down the hall dressed in her casual fade light blue skinny jeans, with a few small tears on the thigh and knee part of her jeans. And a turquoise plaid button up shirt that hugged her sides but fared out towards the bottom. "Oh Rin I thought I might have caused you to sleep in."

"Of course not Aunt Mimi, I just got up early and decided to stay in my room after I got ready." Rin answered as she took her place in her regular seat. Mimi's back was turned which for the time being was going since she didn't know about what happened the day before.

"I heard you screaming this morning, are you alright?"

Rin stayed silent for a second, she didn't want to alert her that anything was wrong, but she couldn't' lie that she was fine, when in reality it wasn't, especially with the anniversary of her parents death coming up in two days. "Just a nightmare."

"The same one?" Rin again remained quiet, which answered Mimi's question. "I thought you'd be over those by now, it's been…"

"Eleven years I know. They come back every year, same time, every day until the exact day."

Mimi slipped out a soft cry. Oh how she missed her older sister very much. She could only imagine how Rin feel with that being her mother. And her father passing the same day and time as well. It was hard on the girl. She turned around to face her niece, "It'll get easier, I know it doesn't seem like it now, but it will…" she immediately dropped the grass in her hand as soon as she saw the darkened bruise on her face. "Oh my goodness Rin, what has happened to you?"

Rin kneeled down to help her pick up the broken glass when she cut the palm of her hand. She cried out a bit before pulling away from the glass. "Where's Chi?"

"In her bedroom, what happened?"

"Nothing major. Just a few bruises." She almost regretted saying a few bruises since Mimi could only physically see one. "I got attacked on my home from school yesterday. But it's only a few bruises I swear!"

Mimi picked up the glass with the broom and tossed it before walking over to her niece to examine her face. "Rin darling, this looks excruciating. Who did this to you and why? And where are the others? Let me see."

Rin unbuttoned her shirt and pulled down the collar to show her the dark bruise on her shoulder. "This feral demon jumped out of nowhere and just attacked me. It's the beginning of the mating season, so many demons who don't believe in tradition or who has no mate go hunting for others or woman who cannot fend for themselves. But don't worry, someone from school actually found me before he could hurt me more and saved me. He's one of the new students that just transferred in."

"A new student?" Mimi asked as she ran her hand down the inch and half long bruise on her nieces shoulder. Right at her shoulder bone she could see what looked like she was pushed really hard into something pointy because of the shape and the dried up blood. "Honey, you need to have the nurse at school check this, make sure there's no broken bones or fractures. This looks horrifying and incredibly painful."

Rin nodded her head as she pulled up her shirt and buttoned it back up. "Yeah, he actually just transferred in with a few others. Miroku knows one of the transfers because they've been long time friends. But he stopped the guy from causing any more damage and waited until he disappeared before he left."

"It looks like you have yourself a guardian angel at school now. What a gentlemen he is for recusing my little niece." Mimi smiled as she looked at Rin's hand which was still bleeding from the broken glass. She grabbed a clean towel and wrapped it around her hand to stop the bleeding. "Have the nurse bandage this up too. Kitchen towels can only do so much." She giggled as she tightened the grip. "I also see your marks starting to disappear. That's exciting."

Before Rin could answer someone knocked on their front door, but didn't wait until they answered she just walked it. Luckily for them it was Rin's best friend Aria. "Hiya everyone. How's your morning going so far?" For some reason the way Aria sounded caused both Rin and Mimi to burst into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Aria you sound like you're from the country. Why are you talking like that?" Aria grinned then turned her head as she walked into the kitchen. "I'm almost ready just going to grab my things." Rin rose from the table and walked to her room which Aria followed.

"Rin what happened to your face, that bruise wasn't there yesterday after school?"

"I'll tell you later." Rin grabbed her bag and went to walk out the room when Aria grabbed her arm to stop her.

Aria frowned when Rin refused to tell her, "You look like you became someone's punching bag. Did someone hurt you, was it Hitoshi?"

"God no. I would have kicked him where it hurts. And I would have never let him get to close to me. I'll tell you, but please don't make a big deal about it please, I planned on telling you and the rest of the girls when I got to school. Promise?" Aria nodded and pinky swore. "Some demon attacked me yesterday when I was walking home from school. But one of those new students saved me."

Aria smiled as they walked out her room and to the living room to say their good byes to Mimi and off to school they go. "Was it that gorgeous golden eyed beauty with that stern scary look? Not the one Kagome is so in love with already, but the other one." Rin nodded her head as Aria giggled, "Looks like you got yourself a guardian angel." Mimi waved good bye to the girls. "Bye Aunt Mimi!" Aria yelled.

"You know Aunt Mimi said the same thing. He just so happen to be in the alley when the demon attacked me."

"An alley, you never said it was an alley. What were you doing in an alley? Never mind that, how did that gorgeous creature know you were there?" Rin decided to just ignore her since she believed it may have just been a coincidence.

**Nurses Office**

Rin sat in the nurse's office waiting for her finish up bandaging her hand and examining all of her bruises she received yesterday. She was trying to determine whether or not she fractured or broke any bones.

The nurse wrapped Rin's hand and poured a cold kind of medicine over the cut which caused Rin to cry out in pain. It burned just like when she first cut her hand earlier that morning. After securing the open wound, she then took the time to examine the bruise on her shoulder. Every time she would put a little bit pressure on it Rin would cry out in more pain. It didn't seem like a fracture or break in her shoulder bone at first, but it does look like she experienced a serious injury that couldn't be ignored.

After five minutes of rubbing the bruise and rubbing ointment on it and getting a better look of it the nurse finally came to the conclusion she could of tore a small muscle in her shoulder. Which would heal over time, but that would mean she'd have to stay away from extracurricular activities until then.

She took off her glasses while grabbing a notepad and started writing something down. "Well my dear, doesn't look like you have any fractures or a broken bone. But there is a bit of muscle tearing around the bruise." She said as she kept her eyes on the piece of paper in front of her.

"What does that mean though, will I heal?" Rin asked with worry in her voice. She worked so hard to get into the tournament this year and if she backs out now, her teacher may not reenlist her to try out for the spring competition. "What does this mean for my competition? Will I still be able to compete?"

The nurse shook her head right as Rin bowed her head in sadness. All her hard work gone, there wasn't going to be a way to change her teacher's mind about letting her compete next semester. "Eventually yes, you will heal. But with how much you compete and have the extracurricular activities you do, you could cause it to become much worse. Over time it will heal, I give it a few months. But if it continues to tear, it won't be able heal and you'll need surgery."

"Surgery!" Rin screamed as she rose from her seat. Swinging her arms in front of her, but she swung to hard causing her pain once more.

"All I suggest is take it easy, set out the competition this semester, I'll reexamine it after Christmas break and if I feel like it's healed I'll discuss reentering you for the spring tournament. I know how much you have worked to get this spot and honestly I believe you'd be our new winner, but your injury won't sustain constant use." Rin's eyes immediately watered up. "Don't fret, I'll talk to your teacher, she has to enter you in the spring, you already got the winter spot, why not the spring, you know?"

"Yes Nurse Mai, I understand." Rin kept her head down as she gave her a note. "What's this?"

"A note for your teachers, well your P.E. teacher and your tournament coach, letting them know of your injury and you will be exempt from any harsh movement." She stared writing another note down on the back before completely giving it to her. "I want you to come back after school so I can look at your cut on your hand. I put a special serum I designed to try and speed up the healing while allowing your cut to purify any infections that may happen. I'm going to send you home with a bit of this medicine so you can rub it on your hand twice a day for the next three days. Am I clear?"

Rin nodded her head before rising from her seat. Her hand all bandaged in a thick white cloth, and her face still fashioning the horrifying bruise. "One more thing Nurse Mai?" She looked right at her. "Any cure for this bruise on my face?"

The nurse giggled a bit before answering. "Unfortunately you'll have to wait for those to go away on its own. Your healing isn't rapid like it used to be, seems like you have started to make a connection with you future mate which causes your healing to slow down until you become mates."

Rin nodded her head and walked out of the nurse's office.

She headed toward her locker to get ready for her first few classes and to wait for her friends and discuss her injury and the fact that she has to drop out the competition because of it to her friends. As she walked to her locker she crashed right into the very person she had hoped she wouldn't have to talk to at all today. Hitoshi. She dropped her books and the note from the nurse.

As she bent down to grab her things she winced in pain while stretching out her arm. Hitoshi helped her with her things and didn't even notice her clenching to her shoulder. He grabbed the note before Rin could pick it up. He started to read it and frowned at the words written on the piece of paper. "Hey Rin, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to knock you over. I was just heading to the deans. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I got to go." She simply said while picking herself up off the ground and trying to walk away. But he grabbed her arm before she could get far. "Let me go Hitoshi. I don't have time for this."

She tried to pull her arm back, but she started to feel more pain. The demon that attacked her yesterday caused her to put a strain on her strength, she felt useless.

"_I need to find my future mate soon, I can't let this injury get any worse."_She thought to herself.

Hitoshi looked at her face and gasped at her bruise and immediately wanted to take action. "Rin what happened to you? You've been injured."

"I'm quite aware of my injury Hitoshi, it doesn't concern you." Rin snapped grabbing her note from his hand and starting to walk away.

"Rin please, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday. I was out of line. I shouldn't have been so clingy. I only wish to make amends with you and continue to be your friend." He pleaded with her hoping she would change her mind about him and his actions the day before.

Rin stopped in the middle of the courtyard and giggled. She turned to face him before shouting to him. "Let's pretend we were never friends. I rather go on not knowing you. But since that's impossible, let's pretend there weren't ever a friendship."

"You don't mean that!"

"Honestly I do, who forces themselves on a lady and tries to force her to kiss him. You're insane and obsessive. I don't want to be friends. I don't want to talk to you or even be around you. My priorities have nothing to do you, and this conversation ends now." Rin decided to walk around the waterfall since he was blocking her from her locker.

A pair of golden eyes witnessed the confrontation between Rin and the human brat that continued to obsess over her. He smirked as he watched her walk away, but growled as soon as he ran over to her. He grasped her arm and stopped her.

"Rin, hey, I'm sorry."

"I don't want an apology. I want you to leave me alone." She turned around and slapped him clearly in the face and ran away from him. She dropped her note from the nurse on the way. Hitoshi clearly didn't see her drop it, so as soon as she left he cleared out his humiliation spot, Sesshomaru appeared to grab it and disappear seconds later after reading what it said.

_To whom it concerns;_

_Rin will be exempt from any harsh activities that may cause her to use her shoulder or upper body strength. She has an injury that shouldn't be taken lightly. I will discuss this more over the faculty meeting this afternoon. If you have any questions that cannot wait until then feel free to come see me. -Nurse Mai_

Sesshomaru growled as he read along the lines of Rin's injury. He knew she had the bruise on her face, but didn't sense any other injury. But what injury could she have that may cause her to have to be exempted from any physical activity.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note:**So I know it's been a few months since I updated. I stared my college classes and been working full time. But I'm out of school for the summer and will be focusing more time on my story on my days off and when I get off work. Please, please don't be upset with me since I took too long to update. I will not leave this story abandoned. I have too many ideas for it.

I made her injury much deeper than it originally was in the original story. I wanted to show everyone, especially Sesshomaru that it still won't phase her. I know she was in the competition at first, but I want her to focus more on the mating season, which you'll see incredible things unravel.

Thank you everyone for giving me another shot at making this story into something more I can possibly be proud of. And for sticking by it as I start it anew and detail it right down to the night her parents die, which will be explained deeper as well.

As I said before, there will be a few things that may not make it into the story, only because I felt like it was irrelevant, but I will add much more to keep this story interesting. I promise. Thank you again everyone. Feel free to review and ask questions, I'll answer them the best I can without revealing too much of the future chapters.

Lady Siyana


	5. The Fruit of her Feelings

**Cycle of Mating**

**Summary:**On the first day of the mating season, every demon and half-demon must go out into the world and find their future mate. It's been an tradition passed through species for thousands of years. Now the humans are more openly involved in certain mating's. Including the almighty Sesshomaru, prince of the Western Lands. During the next few months few months of the mating season, both he and his human mate must go through the trials and the forces of the demon council. Consequences are dire to them both if neither go through with what was destined for them. The question is, will Sesshomaru give up everything to get out having a human mate? Or will he accept it?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

"..." as for talking

_"..."_ as for thoughts

_Italic:_Flashbacks and letters

**Bold:** Demon's instinct or demon talking

**_Bold/Italic:_** Demon's language, humans do not understand. (Will explain later)

**Chapter Five: The Fruit of her Feelings**

**Gym Class: Girls Locker Room**

All the girls started to get dressed and prepared for their gym class. Which also included the infamous six best friends in the corner of the locker room. Chattering and whispering were going on throughout the entire locker room. Rumors have started and surfaced through the school about the six best friends. Including how they just so happen were the lucky ones to catch the eyes of the new students that enrolled the day before. Although none of the rumors have circled back to either of the girls, they could see the glares and feel the jealousy and tension from the other girls. Especially for Rin.

Aria and Ayame had just finished getting dressed and decided to stretch early for their class while they waited for the rest of the girls to finish as well. They were also discussing the topic of their future mates. Aria had a date with Mizu, and had a small dinner with him last night, while Ayame knew she felt something for one of the guys, but has made no move to progress their connection. She feared for the possibly she would get too attached, and turn out they had nothing in common.

All the while a half dressed Kagome leaned up against the locker doors giggling and texting on her phone. Every time her phone went off and lit up she smiled and immediately messaged back, not letting another minute go to waste. She procrastinated in getting dressed, all that mattered to her was the phone in her hand and the person on the other end of the text message. Earlier at lunch she had mentioned to the girls, all except Rin, who for some reason disappeared and seemed to avoid everyone, that Inuyasha had mentioned a family dinner tonight and invited her other. She barely gave it a thought before jumping to the opportunity to go to his home, see how he lives, or more so see _where_he sleeps. But that was Kagome to everyone.

Suya too procrastinated in dressing herself only because of the worry stare she had been sending Rin since she walked into the locker room. All the signs she gave off when she came to class showed her that something was wrong with her. She gave off a different vibe then normal and it worried her to the fullest. Suya could see the deep thought creeping on her mind, while noticing her distance from her friends, her back was turned from them, her face kept away from their view as well. It was particularly unusual for her to be this distant. Almost as if she was keeping something from them.

Rin got dressed a few feet away from her friends, hoping to hide her bruises a bit longer from them and to keep away their constant questioning. She didn't know how to tell them of her attack or that someone saved her. Or even that she had to drop out of the competition because of her injury that they know nothing about. An injury too great to ignore. She already mentioned a fraction of it to Aria, but never got the chance to discuss the depth of the wound. And what it has cost her. She knew eventually they'd start wondering what's up with her, they'd start their line of questioning. They were her best friends, but she hasn't even grasped the situation herself just yet.

Suya watched as Rin fought with her emotions even covered her face, when she looked up at her, she immediately turned away. Not even giving her seconds to glance at the horrific bruise on her face. "Hey Rin?" Rin could hear her worry, it came on strong, which made her feel even guiltier for keeping everything from her and her other friends. "Is everything alright?"

She let a small tear grace her cheeks, but left no time for it fall. Immediately she wiped it away and hurried to put on her shirt to hide the bruises on her shoulder. "I'm okay?" she said as she turned around which caused Suya to gasp at the sight of her previous crème skin tone.

"My god Rin!" She covered her mouth as her words came out in a low scream. Low enough to keep the locker room from hearing, but loud enough to alert the other four friends of the situation. Her outburst caused the girls to rush over to them both, each one after looking at Rin gasped. Suya more worried continued on. "What has happened to you?"

Kagome placed her phone on the bench as she too a better glance at Rin. She turned Rin's face to the side and sighed. "What happened to your face Rin? You look like you've..."

"Don't finish that sentence Kagome." Aria quickly covered her mouth. Kagome mumbled, but couldn't be heard through Aria's grasp.

"Really Rin, what caused this? Who caused this?"

Rin sighed as she hoped she could get even a word or maybe two in. "Guys, I'm okay. Really I promise I am. No need to worry, it's not a big deal."

Ayame stepped in and shook her head, "Were going to worry. Your obviously not alright, you've been quiet, distant, secretive all morning. It doesn't look like your fine, who did this to you?" She slightly rubbed the bruise and felt the lumpiness and how hard it was.

"I don't want you guys to worry. Honestly I'm okay, it's not that serious." Rin pleaded.

Just as Aria was just about to take over the conversation to save Rin from the line of questioning from her friends their teacher came walking over to the group with a smile on her face. She looked at all the girls except Rin. "You girls head out now. Take a lap around the track and meet on the foot ball field." Her vision turned to just Kagome as she smirked. She grabbed the folded shirt on the bench and threw it over to Kagome as she made another statement. "Finish getting dressed Kagome, put that phone away this instant or I will be subject to take it from you."

She nodded her head, accepted the shirt given to her, "Yes ma'am." And rushed her over to her locker grabbing her shoes, throwing her phone into the locker and running out after the other girls while trying to throw on her shirt.

"Rin, stay. I need to talk to you." She nodded her head as she put on her shoes on her bench and sat down.

**Outside with the others**

While Rin was still in the locker room with their teacher talking, the girls took their lap around the track and stretched in the middle of the field. Kagome positioned herself into a spilt along with Aria and leaned forward stretching out her legs and her arms in front of her. Suya begun stretch with a set of squats. Her mind still on her friend and the bruise she tried covering.

"Hey, does any of you have any idea what's going on with Rin?" Suya asked as she watched Rin walk out the back door of the locker room. The teacher had left seconds before. But from the look on her face, she seemed disappointed. Their teacher glanced at her students with a violent glare. It seemed the girls didn't want to listen to her original orders when it came to staying away from any of the guys. She called all the girls into a circle of the field, once together she explained what they were doing today, told them she was in charge of both the girls and boy's class today since their teacher is out for the rest of the week. After everything was explained she made everyone run another two laps around the track, for both warming up and to punish them for ignoring her.

Rin stretched on the field before taking off onto the track for her first lap. Aria and Suya caught up with her as Kagome and Sango were a few girls behind them taking their time. Didn't want to overdo their energy. Aria caught up next to Rin to try and figure out what was going on her with her, what was on her mind. She could see the concern on her face, but also the determination to get through the lap as well. After the first lap was complete she decided to just blurt out what she felt.

"Rin, what's going on with you? I've never seen you this way." Aria asked with much concern swirling in her voice. Although Rin didn't care to talk about her problems at the moment, she just couldn't continue on ignoring her friends.

"Nothing is going on. Why do you ask?" Rin lied, but tried to counteract her question with another question.

Aria stared at her and knew better to believe her. "There's obviously something wrong with you Rin? Like I said by the lockers, you've more than distant, your never quiet around us, always something either on your mind or just having a conversation with us. I may know what happened, but the others don't, they don't understand your actions. Is this all because of what happened yesterday? You know you can talk to me."

Their last lap came to an end as Rin grabbed her water, stretched her back our while looking into the sun and rubbing her shoulder. "Yes and no. I mean, I'm honestly trying to just forget what happened yesterday. But it's hard when I'm constantly being reminded of it." She threw her water on the ground in frustration. Aria backed away from her, "It's not you guys. I just..."

Before she could express her feelings the other girls came to her side and started to ask another question. "Okay Rin, were in our own circle now, no one can hear us, nor will they dare to eavesdrop into our conversation. What is going on? Where did that bruise come from? And why are you being so secretive about it? Were your friends and you can talk to us about it." Kagome just continued going on and on with question after question. Rin sighed. Knowing with all her friends present she couldn't keep up her "I'm fine" stage anymore.

"Kagome way to be sensitive." Suya said while hitting her on the arm. "Rin were just worried."

Rin looked at all the girls, while making her way back to Aria in hopes she could help her out. "I don't mean to be so secretive. I've just been dealing with a lot today and a lot has come to my attention and I just don't know how to take it. Before I could tell you what happened yesterday, I've actually been trying to understand it myself.

The girls all went silent as they allowed Rin to share her story. They wanted to listen to what she had to say before asking anything else. "On my way home yesterday, I got attacked by some demon. He looked mate-less and just so vicious. I know during this season, demons tend to become violent especially if their mate-less or not even searching. And that's exactly what happened to me. Wrong place and definitely the wrong time."

"Wait, what? Attacked? How did you get away? I know you're skilled in archery, but there's no way you could've..."

Suya once again hit Kagome in her arm to keep her quiet. "Kagome!" Kagome either had no feelings for others pain unless it's her own or absolutely no filter.

"I thought the same thing. I've literally have never been so scared in my entire life, except for...well you know... Anyways, it's going to be hard to be believe, but one of those new students that enrolled yesterday actually found me. He stopped this guy before he could get any further in whatever he wanted to do." Suya smiled while looking across the field to find a certain silver haired being staring their direction.

"Let me guess. Was this new student also the same new student that you bumped into yesterday? The one that sits behind you in our first period?" She asked as he smile started to grow. Rin softly nodded her head, a slight blush gracing her face as she turned around. "I wonder how he found you, could it be fate? Hmm. It couldn't be a coincidence."

Rin shook her head as her blush expanded her cheeks. "I don't think so. He is a demon, probably sensed trouble and did the courteous thing to do and saved me. Anyways! When I got home, I knew there was a bruise on my face, but it wasn't the only one."

Aria frowned. She wasn't sure she had more bruises. At first she thought she did, but she's been questioning it all day.

Rin pulled her shirt down a bit to show the girls her horrifying injury. "It doesn't hurt too badly. But it's not just a bruise. Nurse Mai checked it out since Aunt Mimi insisted I get it checked. Seems when I got pushed into the brick wall yesterday, he tore my muscle."

"What does that mean?" Aria asked.

"It means, I have to drop out the tournament and may not be able to rejoin you guys in the spring, because of my injury. It's serious enough that if it continues to tear more I could need surgery, that'll have me out longer than an entire semester." Rin said as her face started to sink in sadness.

"But you are a future mate of a demon. Your wounds have always healed fast. Why is this injury any different?" Ayame yelled as she tried wrapping her brain around the fact her friend was hurt and had to give up something she worked so hard for.

"True. But since I'm human and I'm in the process of finding my mate, my wounds won't heal as fast as they used to until the day of the mating ceremony. Nurse Mai said that I must have triggered this connection, because she's never seen a human not heal until they've started a connection. So I'm not so sure." She frowned as the other girls stared at her confused. But Aria and Suya smiled. "Why are you two smiling at me?"

Aria grabbed her arm and started to walk away with her. "Cause we know, that you know, deep, deep down who you future mate is. You just don't want to admit it, or come to terms with it." Rin blushed once more before pushing her away from her and rain into the field.

Since her and the rest of the girls were ordered to play a game of football, Rin wanted to see who her and her friends would be playing. She lost interest in the game as she saw Hitoshi warming up with a few of his friends on the field. If it wasn't for the gorgeous golden eyes staring at her, she would have asked her teacher for another sport. She still hoped she could get him alone so she could thank him for what he did the day before. But she would only do it while they were alone. Her friends have teased her enough about him.

But even now, she could tell it wasn't wise to get him alone. The look on his face concerned her. He looked agitated with the people around him. And from the look of it and where his glare kept circling back to, Hitoshi was a problem.

All the girls aside from her friends met in the middle of the field to discuss a strategy to win this game of football. They were outnumbered when it came to demons in the group. They didn't want to get hurt, but they also didn't want to come off weak. The girls assigned to football weren't the sporty types, they worried more about their looks and if they broke a nail or not. So their definition of football was to just be chased around by the guys and hope to get noticed.

While Rin stretched she tried keeping her distance from Hitoshi, which she did, but it didn't stop him glaring at her while she stretched out her legs. He licked his lips as he kept his eyes on her, admiring her physique and athletic body. Sesshomaru noticed him and growled. He could see the way he was looking at Rin, licking his lips like a wild animal, staring her down like someone's prey. It very much so disgusted him more knowing that she was his future mate and this human looked at her in such a disgusting fashion.

Just as he went to walk over to Rin, Sesshomaru stepped in front of him. Every time he'd try to get around him, he's move further into his way. He wanted to keep all eyes off of Rin, unless they were his own. Hitoshi went to tap him on the shoulder when he suddenly turned around and growled. He backed a few inches away before swallowing a hard lump in his throat. "Hey, what's your problem man? You're in my way!"

He moved to step to the side when Sesshomaru growled again and followed his movement. "You are!" And with that he just stared at him, his eyes flashing back from dark gold to a deep red in the matter of seconds. Hitoshi finally got the hint for the time being and joined his group of friends a few feet away.

"That new guy is literally something else." Hitoshi says as he takes off his shirt, a few girls giggled and waved at him, but he paid no mind to it. He wanted Rin's attention.

One of his friends did the same while speaking up. "Why do you say that? He's seems to keep to himself since he got here."

"He's just weird. Won't get out of my way."

"So what happened with Rin? I heard she turned you down bad yesterday." One of the guys said as Hitoshi turned his focus on him.

"Just a minor setback. She's convinced this little mating season has anything to do with her. And it's clouded her judgement. Once I get her to realize she needs to just forget about this ridiculous season for demons, she'll be mine. I'm sure that's the only thing keeping her from going out with me." Hitoshi said as he looked over towards Rin who was walking over to Sesshomaru. Her friends were watching her as well. "That new guy is going to be a problem for me I see."

Rin made her way over to Sesshomaru. He was standing alone and her friends were discussing their own tactics on how to play this friendly game of football. She stood in front of him waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. Sesshomaru stared at her, with holding his instinct growl. After hearing what Hitoshi and his friends were saying, all he wanted to do was prove that he'd never be competition to be with Rin.

"I just wanted to come personally say thank you for yesterday. Honestly I don't know what would've happened if you didn't come when you did. I truly am grateful for your help." Rin said with a smile. He remained silent, giving no interest in discussing yesterday with her. But as he continued to look at the bruise on her face, he couldn't help but reach out to rub it. The swelling sort of went down, but the pain as he touched it still remained. "It's not as bad as it seems. If you'd asked me yesterday about it, that'd be another story, I'd reply that I'd had chipmunk cheeks." Rin giggled, but stopped as he didn't seem amused. "Anyways, thank you...again."

She went to walk away when she heard him reply. "Don't worry about it."

She turned around and looked at him. "Actually. There is another thing, how'd you find me, I mean, I know there's such a thing like a coincidence, but it just seemed like you almost knew I was in trouble?"

"It's a demons instinct. Nothing more." He said boldly.

Rin returned to her friends as they all positioned themselves on the field. The guys did the same. Kagome was going to guard Inuyasha, or more so fascinate on his looks and just admire him. Sango had her eyes on her boyfriend Miroku who was busy staring at all the ladies on the field. She promised him the first moment she gets she would tackle him and make him regret looking at other girls. Aria and Suya focused on the game but dedicated in defending the ball and guarding Mizu and Takashi. Ayame would guard the last new student Koga, whom she had only said two words to since yesterday, which were 'Good morning'. She was hoping to get time alone with him to talk to him about if they were mates or not. She wanted to know, but wanted space from it as well. As for Rin, Hitoshi kept looking at her as if he was going to guard her, so she decided to trade placed with her other team mate and just guard Sesshomaru instead.

The game started intensely, she guys grabbed the ball from the girls in a matter of seconds and made numerous scores. When the ball was finally handed back to the girls, Rin took it into consideration to use what they knew about the guys to at least get a point or two. Kagome knew Inuyasha always has his eyes on her, so if she could stir his direction and focus on her and not the ball then that'd make the boys team one member down. Aria figured if she continued to stay in Mizu's way they'd flirt long enough to turn his focus on her as well. Rin could tell by Sesshomaru's face that he wouldn't be caught off guard on anything so she could figure out a plan to distract him. So she was just going to wing it.

Suya had a hold of the ball and gave it to Rin. Rin looked at it smiled then tossed it across the field to whomever got across the field first. Although Suya had already given Rin the ball, she as the only girl open. As she made her way across the finish line, she came tumbling into the ground when Sesshomaru tackled her. Suya came to her feet and gave him a glare she wish she hadn't. Cause the look she received back from him almost scared her more than her own. Rin came to Suya's aid and discussed changing the positions. She would catch the ball and Suya would throw it. Maybe they would get further if they had someone stronger to help with the tackling.

As Rin ran toward the finish line, both Sesshomaru and Hitoshi ran after her. Hitoshi hoping to tackle her and talk to her. He also had another agenda to give her an ultimatum. But Sesshomaru had other plans for Hitoshi.

He growled as he caused Hitoshi to roll into the ground after tripping him. Hitoshi scoffed as he screamed out to him. "What the hell is your problem, were on the same team." Sesshomaru ignored him, he growled and looked back over to Rin who was close to making a goal.

Rushing over to her, he jumped past the girls standing in his way, bypassed his team mates and saw the look on Rin's face as she turned around the see who was chasing her. She gasped and picked up her speed. But even that wasn't enough. Sesshomaru jumped forward and tackled her.

Just as she was about to hit the floor, Sesshomaru remembered what the note from the nurse had said about her injury in her shoulder. He swooped her into his arms and cradled her as they both hit the floor together. His back hitting the ground as hers remained untouched, except for the touch of his chest against hers. Rin's eyes went wide as she tried to grasp what just happened.

They laid there for a minute, trying to understand what just happened. Rin couldn't function. She was worried when he tackled her, worried for her shoulder. But then he just curls her into his arms to prevent her from touching the ground after being tackled. Once his hands laid upon her skin, she could feel those same shock waves and emotions she felt when they first touched the day before. When she bumped into him. It was like the moment their bodies touched everything just paused for the moment, they were the only ones there. No one else was around. Electric waves rushed through her body as they pulled apart.

Sesshomaru got up and placed her back on the ground. Her shirt was slightly up from the after effect of being tackled. It showed a one and a half inch scar on her lower hip, while her shirt also showed the bruise on her shoulder as well. Sesshomaru growled as he saw the damage the demon had caused. He focused on the scar on her hip but more on the bruise he hadn't noticed when he helped her.

He rubbed the top of it, placing no pressure on it, just to give it a feel. "He did this as well?" He asked as Rin looked at him, her mind wasn't there, until he said something. She nodded her head as she pulled down her shirt and tried to fix it to look normal again.

"Yeah he did. It's actually a torn muscle. The bruise just comes with the territory, you know." She said. He nodded his head as he watched her friends come running over to her. She looked dumbfounded as he walked away.

Just before he walked away, Hitoshi was glaring at what just happened. He frowned as he saw Rin allowed Sesshomaru to touch her. Arias saw the way he was glaring at her which caused her to smirk as she walked past him. "Looks like Rin found the one she's been searching for. And it's not you. Walk away, its game over now."

Hitoshi grabbed Aria's arm, his face looked flushed with emotions. But the red line on his forehead was what caused Aria to gasp. "It'll never be over. She's just confused."

"Yeah, confused on why she ever saw something good in you. Your nothing but a love struck human who can't take a hint, or even a no that's been repeated more than once." Aria growled as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Also, I wouldn't dare put your hands on me again, unless you're interested in losing a limb or maybe even two."

Aria smiled as she let him go and started walking over to her friend who looked confused on the field. Her sight was on the silver haired man who had already gotten across the field. He had his sights on Hitoshi who stormed over to him with two of his friends following behind him. From the look on his face he didn't seem at all happy about what happened on the field. But from Aria's view she could see the emotionless expression on Sesshomaru's face, he didn't care that he tripped his own team mate. She was sure he would do it all over again, just to keep him from coming anywhere near Rin.

"Hey asshole!" Sesshomaru turned around and growled. This humans tone would not be tolerated with him. And especially not around others. He would surely show the human some respect. "Why in the hell did you trip me? Were on the same team, are you just upset that I was going after her? Well deal with it and stop being such a..."

Rin gasped at the bit that she heard, she caught some of what Hitoshi said, but immediately ran over to the rivaling pair to try and solve the problem. Aria followed closely when she same Sesshomaru came face to face with Hitoshi, his eyes burning red. Rin moved through Hitoshi's friends and ended up in the middle of the two. "Hey now, no need for this." She pushed Sesshomaru to the side, not caring to look at his dangerous glare. As she shot a glare to Hitoshi, his face froze, he thought she would at least help him out. But she didn't. "Knock it off Hitoshi, it's just a game, get over it."

"Tell him that! Were a team, this is not a one man sport, and he needs to start acting like a team if we want to win." Hitoshi shouted as he attempted to grabbed ahold of Rin, but she moved to the side causing him to become unbalanced on his feet. "Why are you protecting him?"

"Why does it matter? You're being...ridiculous! It's just a game, it's not the real deal. Stop making it as if it actually matters who wins. As long as we have fun." Rin shouted back at him. Her hand still on Sesshomaru's chest, which she didn't realize until she felt a low growl vibe against the palm of her hand.

There was indeed a lot of tension on the field. It continued to grow as Hitoshi kept his eyes on Rin and venture back to Sesshomaru who growled each time. As Rin pushed him a bit further away, it caused Hitoshi to have much more of a problem. He had been the type of guy that continued to cause a fight, even fights he knew he could never win, just to impress others. And this fight seemed just the same. He wanted Rin to be impressed with his actions, even when he might leave with a few scrapes and bruises

But this fight would be bloody. Sesshomaru would give him no chance to even get close to him. He'd walk away unharmed while Hitoshi would probably be laying in a morgue or laying a hospital bed with broken bones and bloody wounds. What Rin didn't understand why he acted such a way to a guy he knew nothing about. She wasn't anyone's to be claimed and he acted as if she was cheating on him.

Rin couldn't care to live with the idea of either of the two getting hurt over something stupid. Like who can get her first. Hitoshi would surely be sent to a emergency room if he continue with this ridiculous charade. Although she had no emotional feelings or feelings of a close friendship attached to her, she would hate to see him hurt like that.

"Can we just get back to the game please? Enough of this stupidity." Aria pleaded as Mizu joined the group.

They all agreed to get back to the game. Hitoshi and Sesshomaru still on the same team but were separated and parted into the opposite side of their lines. Aria had the ball in her hands as she tossed it over to Rin. Rin attempted to catch it in midair when it was knocked right out of her hands by Sesshomaru. She scoffed as Aria was given the ball once more. After waiting to see what positions were being played, she tossed the ball once more in which Rin had caught it and ran for her life across the field hoping not to be trampled over again.

Three of the guys on the guys teams ran after her, one including Hitoshi. One of them tripped over a girl that had fell into a dip, the other had ran right into one of the girls not paying attention and Hitoshi tripped over the guys and girls laying the grass after been tackled. Another girl who tried going around the pile up ended up becoming a part of the pile up when Hitoshi tried getting up and dragged her down with him. She fell over and scrapped her knee hard.

She hissed in pain as she looked at him and yelled. "You asshole! You could have killed me!" she regained her stance and pushed him into the ground and kicked dirt at him. Before taking off to help guard the ball.

But she had already been too late. Sesshomaru was on Rin's tail once more. Rin became seconds away from the ball when he tackled her into the ground once more. Careful not to hurt her, but to show her she wasn't getting past him. Rin hit the ground with her hand and cursed underneath her breath, she couldn't believe she let him tackle her once more. The first time he was so sweet about his tackle and now she just felt embarrassed to be overpowered by him again.

Aria and the rest of the girls went to go help her. They could see that she was upset that she couldn't get their team a point. But she had fun nonetheless.

**After School**

All the girls met up at the lockers like usual. Rin got back to her usual self around her friends after letting everything out in the air. Suya was telling the girls about Takashi and how he asked her to go out with him. He brought out a smile on her that none of the girls had ever seen from her. Especially coming from a guy. Suya dated a few of the guys at the school, nothing worked out. They were demons and both of them knew eventually they'd have to say goodbye and go their separate ways. She did fall for one guy in particular, they were at the point of 'I love you' she even lost her virginity to him, only to learn he made a bet with his friends how long it'd take him to get her to say she loved it. She said it after they had sex for the first time. The moment she whispered it to him, he laughed at her and told her of the bet. Rin and Aria were the only two that knew why she and the guy had broken up and how far she got with him.

After that situation, Suya swore to stay away from all men. Just until she could find her true mate. Rin entered a similar situation with Sango's younger brother, Kohaku. He was only one grade lower than her and her friends, and he went to a private school for personal reasons. But they were just friends, at least that's what Rin thought and he became pushy with her when he asked to make it official. They dated not so long before he requested she prove she felt something for him. Sex. Rin ended it, promising to keep him as a friend, since he was her best friend's brother as well. But he couldn't handle it. He told just about all the guys at his private school how he slept with her.

The situation with got out of control so she told him to never speak to her again. They hadn't spoken in just about a year. She knew that entering a relationship would compromise her position as being a mate to another. She didn't want that, she made an oath to respect her priority and that would be the last time she gave a guy a chance at her heart. Even if it would have never gotten far.

Kagome on the other hand had a history of making guys fall for her. She had no care for her priorities. Her philosophy became as long as they didn't find out. Or if she didn't catch feelings she'd be okay. But she did with a middle school crush Hojo. He was sweet on her, loved her and promised her everything. He knew he wouldn't be there in her life forever, but he promised to make the time worth it. Kagome fell for him, she claimed her heart had never been stolen from her, but they all knew it was. She hated to admit her past with him, because it could very much compromise her future with her mate in the long run. She would be mated as a whore. Hojo wasn't the first guy she slept with, there were probably three others.

She went down a dark path after her grandpa passed and she took another way of grieving. But it brought her further into a place of no return. When she reconnected with Hojo two summer ago, they spoke about their future together, promising nothing would tear them apart. They spent the entire summer making up for lost time. But he never told her about the girl he had been seeing during winter break. It wasn't anything serious, but he felt he couldn't lie to her about it no more. When the summer ended Kagome confused of her sins she had done, and confessed her true feelings for him when she was in middle school. And how they never went away. When they kissed and made love at the end of that summer, he also made a confession. Not one she wanted to hear though.

Not only had he been started seeing a girl during the winter break. He revealed the proposition his parents gave him to keep his inheritance from his grandparents. To marry that girl and have a child after high school ended.

Once Kagome found out of his parents arrangement, she gave him an ultimatum, be with her or lose her forever. He lost her, because he had already signed the agreement before rekindling the fire he had with her. Since then Kagome kept to herself. Hojo broke her heart and she wouldn't let another man do the same. Sure she enjoyed the fun of foreplay, but never gone as far as to sleeping with another guy. No more strings would be attached on her behalf.

Aria and Ayame found it difficult trailing off the path they were given. With Ayame the next in line of being a leader in her clan, she didn't want to risk it being taken away her by catching feelings for another. For not going through what was handed to her. And Aria never found another to be just like her. Guys seemed too dull for her, so boring. They had nothing interesting about them. No battle scars, no awards, nothing. She wanted fun, and excitement in her life. Not someone that she'd have to degrade herself to be his equal.

Mizu had a lot to be proud of. His father fought in the west to protect the western family. At the time of his birth was when his father defeated the biggest threat to the land. Well the biggest human threat that came after the infamous Takamaru. When the humans were trying to take back the land, their leader had requested a meeting with Mizu's father. He tried to ambush him in the wastelands that was considered the only human village outside the western boundaries.

When Mizu was old enough, he tried joining the western military forces. But his request had been denied only because he had not been mated and he couldn't be put in a place that would get him killed and his future mate left mateless. Instead, his father and the western lord had given him the title of security. To protect the royal sons. And now with mating season here, he would be the eyes to make sure both sons are trying to get to know their mate on an emotional level and not a physical level.

Rin looked at her friends and smiled. Not only could see a change in them from these last two days, but she could see they looked much happier. They all had their past, their own histories of broken hearts and deaths in their families. And still they've stuck together throughout the entire events. Even Aria who could never find her own equal seemed peaceful. "Aria, I see you have been getting to know this Mizu fellow pretty well. When do you think you're going to introduce me?"

Aria's face blushed as she smiled. She put her phone in her pocket and threw her books into her locker. "Soon I promise. I want to get to know him first. We have a fate this Friday, if all goes well, I promise by Monday I will have made a full introduction to you girls." She encouraged all the girls to get to know the guys before bringing them into their personal lives. It wasn't wise and sometimes space and time was needed more. "He really is a sweet guy and so respectful. Walked me to my car yesterday after practice. We caught a late dinner and talked before he went home. I don't want to take it too fast, but he's just such a gentlemen."

Rin giggled as she looked at the time. "Oh, I got to go. Aunt Mimi is supposed to be coming home a bit early. I got a bunch of homework to do and chores Chi and I have to finish."

The girls nodded their head. But Aria stopped Rin when she went to walk home. "I'll drive you home Rin. I don't want anything to happen to you again." Rin didn't say no, but only agreed. After yesterday she was scared to walk home again or ever take that spooky alley again.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

Aria and Rin stayed at the school talking for another ten minutes before leaving. Rin was dropped off fifteen minutes later in front of her house, her aunt's car was parked in the driveway. She looked at the clock and seemed confused at the time. Mimi had never gotten home this early.

"Bye Aria, thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow!"

"See ya!" Aria shouted, waited for Rin to go inside the house before driving off back to the school to work on her techniques for the tournament.

Rin ran inside in hopes to speak with her aunt. It hadn't crossed her mind to talk to her about going to the dinner with Sookie, she wasn't thinking about it, nor did she remember to say something about she entered her home, she put her keys in the glass container on the counter next to the front door. While lying her back pack on the kitchen table, and kick her shoes off.

"Rin darling, is that you?" Mimi shouted down the hall as she came walking into the room. "Your home, I'm glad. A bit worried considering..."

Rin smiled as she went to answer, "Me too, Aria drove me home." She sat down at the table as Mimi did the same. "Aunt Mimi, your home extra early, is everything alright?"

"Of course dear. Why would it not be?" She smiled then went on, "I actually requested to come home early, after I got a call from Sookie this morning about a dinner."

"A dinner?" Rin started to rethink what she meant. "Oh my, I totally forgot about the dinner."

Mimi laughed as she put her hand on her niece's hand. "It's okay Rin. Nothing to worry about. Sookie only called me to inform me you've been invited to join her and her ex mate's family dinner. Not only had Sookie invited you, but I guess her ex has requested to meet you as well."

"Why me?"

"Sookie speaks very fair of you. She speaks from her heart and believes you're a genuine person. She only wishes to share you with the rest of her family. You're almost like a daughter or even a niece to her. Remember her and your mother were close friends in college and as you were growing up, up until their death. But she always kept a place in her heart for you." Mimi said as she watched Rin's phone lite up. The name on the message was Sookie. "I thought you might have forgotten about the dinner with everything that went on yesterday. So I told her you're more than welcome to join her and her family at the dinner."

Rin smiled, but she was worried that she was the reason her aunt came home early from work just to let her go out. "Are you sure Aunt Mimi? What about Chi and her recital?"

"I played a bit piano back in the day." She laughed as she pretended to play on the table. "Don't worry about Chiyo, were going to go have dinner at her favorite restaurant and maybe catch a movie, depending on the time. Have some mother daughter bonding while her father's away."

Rin checked the time on her phone, Sookie mentioned the dinner would be at six, but she would be there to pick her up after four. She wanted to give Rin time to meet everyone and to get a tour of the Sadamoto Estate. Plus she rather been early then late. She also mentioned her ex mate had said something about another guest coming to the dinner as well. But she wasn't so sure she knew who it was.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note:**I know, I know, I'm late with a chapter. I've been busy with work and registering for school. I promise I'm not abandoning this story. In order for me to work on it I'm trying to perfect it the way I believe it should be. This chapter has been rewrote just about three or four times. Since I haven't updated in a while, I guess I'll just update this one now. It's not much, but it explains a bit. I also just want to get a chapter out and not have any of you waiting any more.

Thank you all for sticking by me as I try and recreate this story into a more detailed version.

I promise I won't take another month to update. I'm starting the next chapter right after this one post. Thank you again for your patience.

Enjoy.

Also, the girls past relationships and background will be in more detail as the story progress. Things you may not understand now, will be answered soon enough. Also I only chose football as the sport I wanted to use because it's such a touchy sport and I wanted Rin and Sesshomaru to have a moment of touching, even if it's a sport.

Until Next time.

Lady Siyana


	6. Awkward Dinner

**Cycle of Mating**

**Summary:**On the first day of the mating season, every demon and half-demon must go out into the world and find their future mate. It's been a tradition passed through species for thousands of years. Now the humans are more openly involved in certain mating's. Including the almighty Sesshomaru, prince of the Western Lands. During the next few months few months of the mating season, both he and his human mate must go through the trials and the forces of the demon council. Consequences are dire to them both if neither go through with what was destined for them. The question is, will Sesshomaru give up everything to get out having a human mate? Or will he accept it?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

"..." as for talking

_"..."_ as for thoughts

_Italic:_Flashbacks and letters

**Bold:** Demon's instinct or demon talking

**_Bold/Italic:_** Demon's language, humans do not understand. (Will explain later)

**Chapter Six: Awkward Dinner**

A quarter past four came around fast since Rin got home from school. Sookie messaged her that she would be at her place no later than 4:30. From what she told her, dinner wasn't until six, but the estate her ex-mate lives in is so far out from where they live, that it'd probably take thirty minutes to get there. The estate existed somewhere in the city, but inside of a huge community of large estates.

Rin didn't want to make Sookie late to her family dinner, so she rushed in getting ready. She took another shower, despite the one she took earlier that morning since she had a tough day on the field with all the guys. She didn't wish to be introduce as the girl that smelled like mud. After a nice warm shower, she grabbed a long dress from her closet. It's fairly new and never worn.

It was a strapless that stopped below her ankles, a lovely wintergreen, with a stride of navy blue going diagonal from the top of her waist down to the bottom of the dress. The top of the dress was loose fitting, along with the rest of the dress, it just didn't hug her breasts like the sides of her waist did. It kept up with a light brown waist belt that buckled in the front of the dress. Rin grabbed her light blue jean jacket in case it may be cold later that night. And a pair of brown sandal's that wrapped around her ankles.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror she smiled. It's been quite some time since she went out, without her family, or having actual fun. Since her parents died, she decided to keep to herself, the most she done was hang out with her friends. She distanced herself from meeting new people.

The bruise on her cheek looked as if it was also going away, slowly. But it still remained there. Huge and hard to not look at. Blue and black with lumps that almost made it look like she was punch hard. She shook her head and grabbed her make-up. She didn't want the sight of the bruise to scare people away or even ruin her night. Every time she looked at it, she just wished it go away.

Her make-up covered it this time around. It still had a bit of lumpiness she couldn't cover up well, but it looked better than before. She turned around in her full length mirror to stare at her other injury and grinned. How on earth would she cover that? If it got hot later, she'd be screwed since she'd be forced to take off her jacket or even keep it on and become burned toast.

But she just decided that she wouldn't worry about it until it came up later in the night. At least then she could think of something to tell anyone if they asked.

Mimi knocked on her door, Rn twirled around in a hurry. A smile painted on her face. "That's the first smile I've honestly seen on you in the longest."

"It's just dinner. And Sookie was mom's longest friend in college. This is the first time I met her family. I don't want to embarrass myself." Rin simply answered as she dropped her hair from her ponytail. Her curls dropped and bounced as they laid upon her back. They were all natural curls, didn't need a curling iron or hairspray to keep them up.

Mimi smirked as she walked over to Rin, she pushed her hair to the side, trying to let loose any tangles she had. "She's become a close friend to you as well Rin. Sookie literally took care of you after the horrible thing that happened to your parents. Your mother would be proud that Sookie of all people stuck around." Mimi exclaimed as she pulled loose the last tangle. "You look wonderful my dear. I know they'll love you."

Rin just nodded her head as she heard the doorbell ring. "I guess that's her. I'll be out in a few, just grabbing my things." Mimi nodded her head as she walked out the room, traveling down the hall to greet their guest.

Sookie walked through the door and literally had Mimi wowed. She couldn't believe how amazing she looked, but also how fitting and exposed her dress was. "Oh my, Sookie, you look wonderful." She said as she gave her a hug. "Are you sure this is a family dinner you're taking my darling niece to and not a fashion event?" She joked with her.

The dress she wore truly expressed every single one of Sookie's curves. From the plunging neckline going down her breast and exposing the insides of her breasts, to her tight-fitted waist. The back of the dress opened up a bit, but not as much as the front. It stopped a few inches past her knees. A pair of black high heels complimented the dress along with the sapphire necklace she wore along her neck. With how low the neckline was, it allowed the necklace to be seen incredibly well.

"I promise. I just love to look my best, in case I run into someone I know, or even reporters. There are still a few demons out there that believe I may be caving in feelings for my old mate. Which I'm not, but each time they take pictures and I mustn't look horrible if they do." She smiled.

Little Chiyo sat on the ground playing with her dolls just until she saw Rin come walking out of her bedroom. Sookie stared at her and smiled. From the look Rin gave, she could clearly tell it's been long time since she went out and enjoyed herself. This dinner would be a much needed event. "Rin, oh, you look fantastic. That dress is exquisite."

Rin couldn't stop staring at Sookie's dress. She almost felt under dressed and wanted to walk back into her room and change again. Just as she started to turn to head back, Sookie grabbed a hold of Rin's arm and stopped, "Sookie, I feel under-dressed, I honestly thought it was going to just be a dinner with your family." She spread her arms out beside her, "This simply won't do."

"Nonsense Rin, you truly look wonderful." Sookie smiled as Rin slightly nodded her head. She glanced at her watch and gasped. "Well we must be going, the family is expecting us soon, and I have to meet with my son's father before dinner to discuss something." Rin nodded her head as she checked to make sure she had all of her belongings.

Phone. Check.

Keys. Check.

Jacket. Check.

"I'm ready." She turned to her aunt, "I have my phone on me, and I'll also call and check in very few hours."

"There's no need Rin, you're in good hands, and I know Sookie will take great care for you."

Sookie headed toward the door. "I'll have her back at a reasonable time Mimi. I'll take care of her, I promise."

They headed out the door and into a black company car that awaited for them outside the driveway. The driver stood beside the back doors with one of the doors open. Sookie motioned Rin over to the car. "Rin this is my driver, Kano. He's been my personal driver for a long time now."

Rin smiled and shook the driver's hand. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Dearily." He nodded his head as he let Sookie inside the car, and waited for Rin to enter as well before he closed the doors. As soon as everyone got inside the car, and their seat belts were on, Kano started the car and started driving into the city.

Sookie watched Rin as she glared outside the window. She watched every building as they drove past them. Her eyes widening at the sight of each one. Sookie could see Rin clenching onto her jacket, trying to keep it from dropping off her shoulders, that's when she noticed the bruise on her face. Remembering Rin said she'd discuss how it happened once they were alone.

"Rin darling?" Rin looked at her, "I know you didn't want to discuss what happened to you yesterday in front of the girls. Were alone now, what happened to you?"

Rin sighed as she turned to face her. "Well, I got attacked on my way home from school yesterday. This demon came out of nowhere and roughed me up a bit. He pushed me into a brick wall and slapped me."

Sookie gasped, "Oh dear, how you escaped?"

"Well, that's where it gets weird. We got these new students that enrolled into our school yesterday. And one of them just found me, he threw the guy off me. He made sure the demon was gone before he disappeared himself." Rin stated, "I asked him today how he found me, and he said it was just a demons instinct."

"It's true a demon can sense trouble, or even a threat to their future or current mate form miles away." Sookie explained. Rin pulled down her jacket to show her the bruise on her shoulder.

Rin interrupted her when she went to begin talking again. "I'm not too sure it had something to do with the future mate thing. I mean, I feel this weirdness when I get around him, but he doesn't budge, he doesn't seem interested in talking about it."

"What kind of weirdness?"

"Well, my stomach feels very heavy when he's around, our hands touch and I get this electrical vibe, this shock that travels through my entire body. We've probably had two sentences passed on to each other, but it feels like I've known him all my life." She frowned as she fixed her clothing. "I don't know what to think of this situation. I value being around him even when he seems annoyed at my presence, since everyone at school treats me like a public figure and always has to have something to say about my friends and I, it's just nice to be treated differently, you know?"

"What's his name?" Sookie was more than interested in who this mystery man that saved her. He could be the very man that will give Rin a brighter future. And a reason not to be sad any more.

"I don't know. I never asked. I just know he's not a people person. He doesn't seem to like being near others, especially humans. When he looks at you, those perfectly amber eyes almost paralysis you." Rin smiled, when she noticed what she was doing, she tried to hide it. "I don't know what I'm saying. He's just a classmate, who just so happen to find me in a alley and protected me from a very uncomfortable situation."

"You might have found your future mate Rin. I've honestly never heard you speak so passionately about anyone like this before." Sookie stared at Rin show shook her head.

"Impossible, I couldn't have. I don't even..."

Sookie laughed, Rin tried to make more excuses on why she couldn't have found her mate. "Rin, let me clue you in how this goes. During the first few weeks of mating season. Demons will try to escape their fate, or others will try to pursue you whether you're their mate or not. The only one that will know the difference is you. This connection you speak of seems so familiar to me, like when my son's father first came to me. We knew each other since we were kids, but weren't ready for mating until our teen years. I got these butterflies and my body sparked when our hands touched. Our bodies can betray us as well, but I knew this was a different feeling."

"I just don't understand this. I prepared myself for this moment, read on it, and studied it in three of my classes. And it never mentioned I'd feel this way. I get breathless and my heart won't stop beating. I guess it is just more confusing because he's not showing me that he may be my future mate. He just shows up during my time of need and rescues me from danger."

"You sound like you may be falling for him." Sookie said, "Don't fret darling. It all happens or a reason."

The car came to a sudden stop at a large white gate with the name, **Sadamoto Estate**embellished into the gate. There were roses growing along the side of the gate, and a large circle fountain sitting in the middle of the driveway as they drove in. Vines twirled around the gate as Rin could see a large tree popping out the back of the house. Her eyes widen as she noticed the branches belonged to a beautiful cherry blossom tree.

"Sookie, you didn't use to live here, did you?"

"Oh, dear no. This house is elegant, but not my style. We lived in a palace outside the city in a dark forest, Fukai Mori. It was toward the middle of the western lands. It's in ruins now, part of the structure still standing, but after the war a few hundred years ago, it hasn't been touched since, most of the palace was just chunks of broken walls." They exited the car and headed for the door.

Rin examined the very detail put into the making of this amazing estate. Every detail better then the next. She could tell the owner of this incredible home decorated it to fit their very need, and spent much time putting everything in place. From the open garden on both ends of the estate, to the waterfall peaking over a wall coming from the back of the home just made her more curious on what kind of home he would soon be entering. But then she remembered, this is the home of the Western Lord and his children.

Just the outside alone made excited to see the rest of what they have done to this place.

In front of the front doors, two servant girls greeted them with a tray with two glasses awaiting for them. As Sookie and she came to a stop at the door, the girls handed a glass of wine to Sookie and what seemed like sparkling water to Rin.

"Thank You!"

Rin smiled as the doors abruptly opened for them. Once inside the doors closed and the girls were gone as well. Only after they informed Sookie one last thing. "We'll let Lord Inu Taisho know you have arrived Milady."

Sookie nodded her head as she turned to Rin only to find that she had already adventured across the hall to a portrait on the wall that intrigued her. The portrait hung on the wall in the center, in between the split staircases. Sookie headed over to her, she watched as Rin's hands glided over the portrait and her eyes examined everything inside. What Rin didn't know was this was a painting of Sookie's son.

A pair of amber eyes stared back her from inside the painting. They reminded her of someone she knew or someone she thought she knew. They shined and gleamed. His face brightened while his little baby fangs stuck out from his top lip. He had long silver hair that stopped just about halfway down his back.

Next to the portrait wasn't of the same little boy, but of a silver furred beast. A dog-like creature with the same amber eyes as the one next to this one. But they were circled with a crimson fire and turquoise hue. It was no mistake that this pup looked much like the boy in the other one, but in a form of a dog. It almost seemed like the boy had transformed and was only trying to adapt to the change.

Rin stared at the pup's fangs as they flashed out at whomever had drawn the portrait. He looked scared, frightened and completely defensive. Sookie came up behind her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "That's my son, the first day he transformed into his true form. Oh I remember this day, he was so happy, even tried to scare everyone with his fangs, but in reality he scared himself. He wasn't used to seeing himself like this. He was quite adorable."

"Is he not so adorable now?" Rin curiously asked. If her son presented himself anything like the boy in this painting, she would be more than happy to meet him.

"Not exactly." Sookie giggled as she walked up to the portrait. "The boy in this portrait was probably the sweetest child I've ever met. He was kind and forgiving. A true gentlemen he was. But after his father and I separated, he changed. He wanted to show everyone he could be more than just a lord. That he could run his own kingdom without anyone beside him. Including his parents. So once he came to age, he disappeared for a few years, made little contact with us, he patrolled his boarders, traveled the west to make something more of himself. And he did."

"What did he do?"

"He learned a new technique. One his father had yet to discovered, well managed. The poison whip. We as demons inherit a lot of our parent's genes, which may include, beauty, talent, strength or even the ability to create new techniques. Inu Taisho knew of his ability to produce poison, but hadn't learned to control or master it. My son did so without our help. "Sookie stared at the portrait, she ran her hand along the little boys face, "He did grow into a very handsome young man even with his priorities are in the wrong place."

Rin stared at what Sookie was looking at on the portrait. She started to feel a pit in her stomach just from looking into the boy's eyes. She couldn't quite figure out where she remembered those eyes from.

"Sookie?" A woman's voice entered the room causing both Rin and Sookie to turn around A woman with long, straight brown hair walked over to them with a silver haired man strolling beside her, both of them arm in arm. It was Inu Taisho. "You're early as usual."

The man beside her smiled as he glanced over to Rin's direction. She was just pretty as he had hoped she would be. Sookie told him nothing but the truth when it came to her beauty. But he couldn't help but turn his sight back on Sookie once he realized what she was wearing. "Sookie, that dress looks..." He couldn't find the correct choice of words to say. "...very revealing."

Sookie looked down and smiled. "I hadn't noticed." She giggled as Rin twirled her fingers around in a circle before Sookie realized she had yet to introduce her. "Inu Taisho, Izayoi this is Rin Dearily, my guest I've told you about."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rin." Izayoi said as she walked over to Rin leaving Inu Taisho to stand alone, only to reach out to give her a welcoming hug. "I am Inu Taisho's mate, Izayoi. I'm so happy to have you here with us."

Sookie rolled her eyes when Izayoi introduced herself as Inu Taisho's mate. No one noticed it, but her face clenched at the words as they exited her mouth.

Inu Taisho smiled as he reached out a hand to Rin. Rin offered hers in return only to have him kiss her palm. "So you are the infamous Rin, Sookie has talked so highly of you. It's a pleasure to have finally met you. Welcome to our home." He stared at her with his pupils dilated and his amber eyes glistening as they stared into Rin's. Sookie looked a bit worried at how he was staring her down, not the look of a perverted old man, but of someone who seemed to have something up his sleeves.

"Surely she has exaggerated about some things." Rin's face heated up as she tried to hide her blush.

"Oh dear no. No exaggeration needed." Izayoi answered for her mate. "You are very beautiful, she didn't exaggerate on that."

"Oh thank you! And your home it's absolutely beautiful. All the details and the style you have chosen is quite stunning." Rin complimented Izayoi on her home.

All the lights in the estate were partially dimmed. There were few windows opens which allowed a small breeze to flow on through. Every other window had their curtain drawn open while the others were only slightly closed. "Thank you dear."

Inu Taisho took a deep interest in Rin's wrist as he noticed the mark beginning to fade immensely. He hadn't realized his son had made such an impression on the girls, especially since these kinds of things don't normally happen for several weeks in their connection. His son has been keeping details of finding this girl from him. Of course he understood why, he had chosen the very being he hated most as his mate. So why should he inform him on the progress he has been making in the last 48 hours. Even his spy found nothing alarming or unusual.

He reached out to grab her hand once more only to frighten her this time. She flinched at his touch. "I don't mean to frighten you, but I do see your mating mark is fading. Have you been introduced to your future mate yet?"

She shook her head. "Not exactly no. I'm unsure who he is." Deep down she knew who he was, but didn't want to be wrong.

"Very interesting..."

"What is?" Rin curiously asked.

"You see, your mark only fades when a connection has been established. It's just an interesting fact that you have no clue who he may be, but your mark is very faded." Inu Taisho explained as he released her hand. Sookie silently growled as she saw a shadow figure run across the hall following Inu Taisho's other son. "If you have any questions, please don't be afraid to ask me. I can help you adjust to this process."

Izayoi looked back at Rin and clapped her hands together. "Would you like to see the rest of the estate? Dinner shouldn't be much longer, but it's a bore just standing around." Rin nodded her head before following Sookie to the split stair cases on the west side.

**Inu Taisho's Study**

Inu Taisho went back to his study once he met Rin. He had questions of his own he wished to know, but wouldn't know unless his son opened up to him. Like why was she unsure of his presence, but he mark looked like they have had a deep connection already. And although he didn't make it a big deal when he looked at her face, but the bruise on her face worried him. Had his son struck her?

Things he needed to know, were the very things Sesshomaru had wished to keep to himself.

But Inu Taisho would soon find out. He wasn't all too prepared for his son to burst into his office at that moment. But he came in time. He wanted a witness around when he noticed Rin's presence in their home.

"Is there a reason you have requested my presence father?" Sesshomaru growled as he made his way over to his father's desk.

"Actually there is. Your mother is here, and she has brought a guest with her. Your brother as well has brought a guest for dinner tonight. I just want to remind you to be on your best behavior." Sesshomaru growled, how his father dare accuse him of having no manners. "And another thing, I wish to know of your progress with your mate."

Once more he growled. "None of your business!"

"It's more than my business. I've heard from my informant that she was with her friends and she admitted to not knowing who you are. Have you not been trying to make a connection with her?" He had to lie, couldn't let him know now that she was here. "Do I need to remind you what is at stake here?"

"She's human, I refuse to follow your poor decision in mates. But what I do to interact with this _girl_, has nothing to do with you." He turned away to exit his study when he heard his father's last statement.

"If you have harmed her in any way Sesshomaru, I'll take your throne. You need to realize that this is a tradition, and has been for a thousand years. Just because your future role is lord of the west, doesn't mean it doesn't imply to you. You are to report back to me at the end of this week with some progress." He spoke to his son in a stern tone. "I want our guests to feel comfortable here, your mother considers her like a daughter, do not do anything to upset her."

And with that he left.

**Somewhere in the Estate with Sookie and Rin**

"This place is so magical. There are so many books here." Rin's voice echoed in the library as Sookie watched Rin's excitement. "It's astonishing."

Sookie walked over to her son's desk and sat down. "This is my son's library. No one is allowed here, since this is his personal sanctuary away from everything. He has books on just about every demons there is. Plenty on the mating season and the ritual, if you had any questions you wished to know, this is the place to turn to. He's much like you as well Rin, he studies things that excite even things that don't concern him. Being alert of everything around him is something he focuses on."

"He sounds intimidating."

"In a way he could be. I know there's a soft sport somewhere inside. He just needs that certain someone to help him find it. But everyone else thinks so differently of him." She frowned, "You can learn a lot from these books, more then what your teachers are teaching you about when it comes to the mating season. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you coming here to read."

Rin nodded her head as she grabbed one of the books and opened it. She sat down next to the case and begun reading it. Her eyes widen with each page she turned. Sookie watched as she found Rin's interest in books increase, she loved seeing her with a smile on her face and not hiding behind her grief. Considering the anniversary of her parents death was upon them, she needed something to occupy her time.

Sookie growled at the door as she sensed someone coming near. She stood up and rushed over to the door only to be greeted by a girl named Sara. One of the main servants of the estate. And one of the only servants allowed in the west wing. "I'm sorry to interrupt you Lady Sookie, but Milord and Lady has requested your and Miss Dearily's presence downstairs. And your son is waiting as well for you."

"Thank you Sara, we will be down shortly." Sookie said as she straightened out her dress and helped Rin off the floor. She placed the book she had been reading on the desk and walked her over to the door. "I'll bring you back after dinner, we can also explore the rest if you like. I'd love to show you the garden."

Rin nodded her head slightly as they headed out the double doors and down the hall. They traveled back the way they came, just before they got to the stairs, Rin started to feel that pull again. It tugged at her heart and made her body tremble as they came close to the bottom of the stairs where the family was awaiting for them. She stared at her palm and gasped as the mark started to glow a bit. It looked like it was engraved into her skin.

Once they got down stairs Inu Taisho and Izayoi awaited for them in a circle with two others. A girl and a boy that looked much like Inu Taisho from a distance. As they came closer Rin gasped at the sight of her best friend Kagome. She also noticed a strange shadow in the corner of the room, but made nothing of it. All she could think of was why Kagome was there.

_"Unless...Inuyasha is Inu Taisho's son..."_Rin gasped as she started putting the pieces together. _"So would that mean, that demon that saved me...is his son as well?"_ she questioned herself and hoped for something more believing. She didn't want to run into him like this, what was she to say?

"Kagome?" Rin whispered as hey joined the group in the middle.

Izayoi smiled as she stepped in between. "Ah, it seems you two already know one another. Fantastic." Both Kagome and Rin nodded their heads. "Then Rin, you must already know Miss Higurashi is my son's mate-to-be?"

"Inuyasha is your...son?" Rin asked with a shake. A light breeze brushed over her skin as she glanced at the shadow that came out of hiding and gasped, "Oh dear."

That pull became intense for her as he got closer to them.

"Is there something wrong?" Izayoi curiously asked as Rin shook her head, hoping no one could see the nervousness on her face.

Rin could hear deep growling coming from the person who stepped into the light. Sesshomaru. He took one look at Rin and immediately couldn't hold in his temper. It's enough he had to look for her and find out she was human. But now, he felt incriminated to find her in his home as well, and as a guest on top of that. Did his father hate him that much to do this to him?

That probably was the reason behind what he said earlier about being on his best behavior.

But even the sight of Rin couldn't get his mind off of what his mother choose to wear for a 'family' function. "Mother, is there a reason you choose to be so exposed?"

"You dare question my choice of clothing Sesshomaru?" She snapped with a smile. He remained silent as he set his sights on Rin again. He couldn't help but notice she was clinging onto her wrist like she was in pain. And her face full of nervousness and embarrassment. Sookie could sense the moment Rin laid eyes on her son something was wrong. "Rin darling, is something wrong?"

She shook her head as she turned to make a run for the door for some fresh air. To figure out what to say, what to feel. This demon, she had only met the day before made her feel a certain type of way she couldn't explain. She wasn't sure how she felt exactly. But she also didn't want to seem like a stalker or obsessed with him, especially before she figured out what this meant.

But before she could move from her spot, Sesshomaru appeared in front of her, their faces just inches away from one another. He stared her down like his own personal prey. Her face showed him she as slightly scared, but almost a bit amused by their sudden run in. She wore little make up which told him she didn't care too much of her external beauty. In his opinion, she didn't need any, she had a decent looking face. Prettiest human he's seen. He then tore his eyes from her face and to her body.

The dress she wore complimented her body, showed him her hourglass figure. Her loose fitting top down to her tight, wide waist, all the way to her feet. He growled again as he could smell a vanilla scent coming off her, but it was circled by something else. Something he couldn't figure out.

"Sesshomaru, you're scaring her! She's a guest in this home!" Sookie shouted as she heard her son whisper something to Rin.

"What are you doing _here_?" He growled.

His father examined the way the two interacted. From the expression on Rin's face she knew him, and wasn't at all embarrassed to be as close as she was to him. But she also had fear in her eyes. He didn't catch Sookie watching him watching their son. A smirk planted on her face as she wondered what was going on and why Inu Taisho seemed so interested in Rin and Sesshomaru's introduction.

**What a surprise! To have our mate grace us with her presence.**

"Sesshomaru have you met your mothers guest Rin? She goes to your school." Sesshomaru growled as his father made his comment. He could see the smile on his face widen. That's how he knew that his father set him up with this dinner.

**_Father, what have you done? You brought her here, why?_**

Sookie caught fragments of what they were saying to each other, but she knew all too well Inu Taisho had something to do with Rin's nervousness. Her sudden uncomfortably had his name all over it.

**_What you would have neglected to do! It's time to own up to your responsibility and tell her._**__Inu Taisho hated that his son would go on keeping this girl in the dark.

Rin stared at Sesshomaru then over to Inu Taisho. But Sookie stepped forward and growled as she realized why Inu Taisho was so open with her bringing Rin. "What did you do Taisho?"

"Only what is necessary for our son. And this girl." He stared at Rin and smiled. She backed away.

"How do you know me?"

"I'm the reason your here my dear. I choose you..."

But before any more words could be exchanged Sara came up to the group, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but dinner is ready." Everyone headed toward the dining hall. Including Rin. Sesshomaru followed behind her, watching how she walked, and trying to piece together what would make his father do this.

Sookie and Inu Taisho stayed behind, she waited until everyone was out of sight. "What on earth is going on? Why... I don't even know what to say." She growled as she punched him in the arm. "Did you know that Rin was somewhat connected to our son?"

"I chose her, you told me so much about her, how Mileena was such a great person and so was her husband. I wanted our son with someone of that nature, caring, loving and not selfish like those other demoness would have been!" Inu Taisho exclaimed.

"Taisho, I told you what Rin had gone through, and how much it affects her, our son isn't..."

He interrupted her, "You'll see Sookie, and she'll bring him his best happiness in the world. That is what you wanted. I want him to be happy and someone strong beside him. She's perfect." Sookie's eyes begun to water. She knew how bad of a choice this was. "We will discuss this later."

The two entered the room to find everyone in their spots. Rin sat across from Sesshomaru and hid her face. They would feel the tension forming. Kagome was talking to Inuyasha all the while Izayoi attempted to make small talk with Rin. "Rin, I hear you are going to be competing in the Battlement Tournament? Kagome has told me a lot about what it's about and how all your guys' friends are competing in it as well." Rin nodded her head.

"It's a big deal at our school. It tests your strength and your ability. At the end of each tournament, the winner of each segment will face one another. The last one standing at the end is the Battlement Champion." Kagome explained, she wanted everyone to know what it was. She also wanted to bring the tension in the room down. "I'll be competing in the Archery Segment. And Rin..."

"What are you competing in Rin?" Izayoi asked with a smile. Sookie took her seat next to her.

"I was in the Archery Segment as well, but I recently had to drop out the tournament for the semester." Rin said with a frown.

A servant came out with the food. Plenty of trays of food was carried in by a few other servants as well. Each servant set down two plates in front of each person. Izayoi opened her tray before trying to carrying on the rest of the conversation. "Why is that?"

"I got injured, and if I'm not careful I could need surgery. But I'll be back in the tournament next semester." She took a small glance over to Sesshomaru whose eyes were locked onto hers.

"How did that happen?" Inu Taisho asked as the rest of the plates were laid down. With all the food out, everyone started eating.

"It's a torn muscle, could be from anything, I train pretty rough." She lied, not wanting anyone to know the truth. She had hoped Kagome would keep her mouth closed as well.

Rin started to eat quietly. Kagome and Izayoi started to talk on their own. Izayoi wanted to know more about Kagome.

After a while the table became quiet. No one spoke. It just looked like everyone was looking at Rin. Izayoi stopped asking her questions when she noticed how uncomfortable she was getting. She almost felt like Rin didn't like her, but from the looks she was getting from her step son, she could understand why Rin wouldn't want to talk.

Sesshomaru stared at her, his eyes lingered on her which made her face heat up. So once her plate was clean and the servants came to pick it up she excused herself. "If you will excuse me..." She got up from the table and left the dining hall and traveled up the stairs.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note:**Here's to another chapter. I know I'm late. I just really wanted to get this chapter out today, so if it sounds a bit cheesy towards the end. My apologies.

But until next time.

Next chapter is where Sesshomaru and Rin have a 'heart-to-heart' conversation.

Read and Review.

Thank you for reading Cycle of Mating.

Lady Siyana


	7. Their Fate Revealed

**Cycle of Mating**

**Summary: **On the first day of the mating season, every demon and half-demon must go out into the world and find their future mate. It's been a tradition passed through species for thousands of years. Now the humans are more openly involved in certain mating's. Including the almighty Sesshomaru, prince of the Western Lands. During the next few months few months of the mating season, both he and his human mate must go through the trials and the forces of the demon council. Consequences are dire to them both if neither go through with what was destined for them. The question is, will Sesshomaru give up everything to get out having a human mate? Or will he accept it?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

"..." as for talking

_"..."_as for thoughts

_Italic: _Flashbacks and letters

**Bold:** Demon's instinct or demon talking

_**Bold/Italic:**_ Demon's language, humans do not understand. (Will explain later)

**Chapter Seven: Their Fate Revealed**

**Somewhere In the Estate**

At that moment, all she wanted to do was just leave, go home. For even a single second she couldn't care what any of the guests thought of her. She could even hear Kagome now, 'Why did you leave? You looked ridiculous!' Those words just circled her head like a vulture. She knew eventually Sookie would understand why she left or the position she was in from the moment she walked in. Or would she feel disappointed that she couldn't contain her feelings?

She was an invited guest. It should be HIM that excused himself especially since he was the one making her uncomfortable. Or HIM making more of an effort to get to know her or at least be kind during the course of the meal.

There was enough uncertainty rushing through her head, confusion would be another way to define it as well. Since he treated her like a clumsy princess while they were at school every time she fell and he caught her. But now the tables have turned and she's now considered his _prey._

_His prey._

Just the very thought made her skin crawl. Thoughts forming in her mind, things she never thought would every form. Would he really treat her like his own prey? Or just ignore her and pretend it's their first meeting? Maybe just use that as an illusion to mask how he really felt about her. The few times they did encounter, she felt something forming, there was no way she could have dreamt it.

Both Sookie and Inu Taisho saw the way he looked at her, the way his eyes stared down at her and how her presence made his face froze. Between the growls he shoot her way and the vicious looks, they definitely could tell something went on between them. Although the look on Sookie's face seemed shocked, but the one Inu Taisho had made her think he knew this entire time. And he set this dinner up hoping Sookie would invite her to get his son to confess he's found his future mate. He pretended to be nice to her, pretended to be glad that Sookie had invited her. It was all just his own sick game of setting her and his son up.

Rin ventured out on her own through the empty halls of the estate. All the servants cowered as they saw her coming. By the look they gave her, it was like fear struck them as soon as their laid eyes on her. Was it that bad that she ventured through the halls and alone at that? At first she thought she knew where she was going, she remembered partial of what the hall Sookie and her last went down, but now it seemed she took a wrong turn or even wasn't on the right floor. She was hoping to go to the library that Sookie took her to.

As she ventured further into the halls, she noticed the décor staring to change. From the color of the walls, to the pastels on the end tables, up to the tapestries hanging from the walls. She made a completely wrong turn and ended in part of the estate she would soon hope she didn't go through.

She stopped in front of a single door, backed up against a wall to check her phone. No signal.

"Great, just great. I see this part of the house doesn't give me any reception." She sighed as she looked down once more, a weak bar started to pop up on her screen in and out. "I guess this will do, better than no signal."

As she started to search her phone hoping Kagome had texted her, looking for her, she could hear a set of footsteps coming down the hall. Putting her phone back in her pocket, she rushed down the hall toward the sound of the footsteps. She hoped a servant could point her the right way. But once she got around the corner, there was no one. In annoyance with herself, she grunted, cursing under her breath. How on earth did she manage to get lost in the first place? Sure the estate was large, and it was her first time walking through it. But she figured she's run into someone who would be glad to give her directions. But from the looks of everything, no one wanted to.

After a minute of walking in what felt like a complete circle, she felt a strong tug at her heart. An electric pull that stopped her in her own tracks. At that point she knew exactly what it meant. Or more on who it meant. For a second she thought that he was coming around the corner from the staircase, but he was much closer than she had thought.

The sound of footsteps coming closer caused her to whip around only to find no one there. Just as she turned back around to continue on her lost journey, she came face-to-face with a pair of amber eyes.

Just the sight of him blew her away. He was just so breathtaking. The pull wasn't as strong as it normally is at school, but as he started to get closer to her, she felt like a thousand shocks of electricity rushing through her body all at once. How her body survived it, she had no clue. She stared up at him with half a smile, only to receive a growl. She found herself lost in his eyes once again they were the least frightening part of his entire body. Except when they chance to that crimson; blood lust color, the same color they were earlier that day.

He glanced down at her hazel eyes, they were much softer at the moment, and they circled in a pool of confusion. Just the look in her eyes, confirmed him of his suspension. She didn't know what to do now. He made her feel uncomfortable, but safe at the same time. What about him made her just sink? How could he make her feel uneasy and at peace as well?

Although he could tell she was confused, he refused to let her in one anything that had to do with them. Let her learn his intentions before the night was over. He rather her find out, see her break as he ignored her feelings. Reaching out, he grabbed her wrist forcefully, but not tight, he could see her mark fade before his eyes. The once embellished and thick mark that graced her perfect tan skin, now just a light outline along her wrist.

He knew it was only time before he would have to mark her, give her a new mark, something more permanent; more meaningful, but not as significant as the one he would give her the night they consummate their mating for the first time. The mark of ownership; a mark demon's gives their future mate to caution demons to stay away them. It showed dominance and ordinance in the demon world. Everyone will know she is taken, including her. Their official mating mark would rest on the opposite wrist as her temporary mark, and there they would combine his blood with her own to give her eternal life as long as he's alive. But she wouldn't receive that mark until much later.

Sooner or later he would have to face that road, but only when the time came around. Although their connection barely started yesterday, it was building faster than he expected. The time to mark her would be now, the mark of ownership. Rin didn't feel him coming around the corner because he transferred the energy she would get from his presence from her to him just so she couldn't figure out how close he was to her. His hand still gripping on her wrist, his eyes still examining it, but his mind was now somewhere else.

The softness of her skin made him uneasy. He didn't care to touch her, much less mark her. He could say it was because he was stubborn, but he'd be lying. He knew all too well that the touch of their hands or even their bodies touching made his demon react. His demon treating this as a sexual bond they were experiencing.

The very mark she bared now pulled him closer to her, he could feel an invisible connection forming, and the electric waves running through his veins. He only wondered whether she felt the same thing as him.

With a blank stare, Rin just stood there, lost in his eyes completely unaware of what he was doing. He reached out to grab her chin and started to move it front to back, side to side, examining every part of her. Making sure no one has already taken his spot and marked her. He glared deeply at her bare skin in front of him, her neck exposed for his eyes to see.

Rin could feel shivers running down her back and his breath at her neck as he leaned down. He took a deep breath before growling, only to be interrupted. "W-what…are y-you…d-doing?" Rin struggled to ask, her words came out like a puzzle, spread apart and separated, just waiting to be put back together.

"I see you know nothing about my demon culture as you put on!" He snarled at her. Rin tried backing away from him, but his left arm snaked around her waist, forbidding her from going anywhere.

"I don't even know who you are. How do you expect me to know anything about your culture if you don't, I don't know, let me in?" Rin asked in a snarky way. It only caused him to growl at her again. They've only said some many words to each other that she didn't know what to say.

Before they met, she studied demon cultures for three years, this year being her fourth, but how was she supposed to know what kind of demon she would be mated to or what culture and tradition they go by. With all the cultures and species of demons there is, she would never get through them all. He unfairly judged her on his culture when he showed her no intention in wanting to show her.

With the last few days, he tried to avoid contact and conversation with her. Just to observe her from a distance. And from that distance he patiently watched as she constantly was hit on by that ridiculous human boy. Her current situation and her daily habits, which he learned consisted of meeting with her friends every morning and evening, that he knew was consistent. During her gym class he noticed she make a harder effort to run the track and train harder than any of the other humans in her class. She carried herself better than the others.

"…you are at the age of _mating_ now." He simply stated, his eyes locked onto hers in hopes of seeing a change in her face at the thought of mating. But she stayed stern, she knew her place, knew what was expected of her. As the word 'mating' rolled off his tongue, her eyes dilated just a bit, but she stayed strong. The future may be far away, but she still knew what would become of their mating night. She's taken Sex Ed twice, once in middle school, and once more the first year of high school. She knew what happens after the mating ceremony, she wasn't a child no more.

With a simple nod she agreed with him. She wasn't afraid, she didn't fear him, not even for a second. Even with him trying to dominate her with his fierce eyes, he didn't scare her. There were the times it seemed like he's looking past her or even through her. And times when he'd just look at her with pure disgust. That's where she didn't understand what she did wrong.

"I know." She whispered just as his breathed brushed against her neck. His eyes closed as he took in her scent. She was unlike any other human he's come across, she's didn't mask her scent with those rough and harsh smells of heavy perfume. But graced her body with a light scent, noticeable but not strong. Her hair smelt like cherry blossoms and bamboo while her skin had a hint of vanilla lingering around her neck.

As soon as her body calmed and unraveled to his desire he laid his left hand on her waist, his claws somewhat digging into her waist. She let out a small whimper as he spoke to her. "Why my father would choose you is beyond me." He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Whatever that reason may be, it doesn't matter. You are…_mine!_" His voice purred at the word 'mine'. His fangs lightly brushed over her neck and collarbone. "I could have avoided you longer, but…" He said as he tightened his grip on her waist. "…you just kept pulling me in closer." He whispered into her ear like a sweet poem. Rin snapped out of whatever trance he placed her in and started to pull herself away.

Both their eyes met, hers trying to fight the want to get lost in his once again. "I did nothing of the sort!" She exclaimed in a loud tone, while remembering what he just said. "You don't own me, I belong to no one."

With a blink of her eyes she found herself pushed into the wall softly while staring up at a very angry-eyed demon. His eyes flashing back and forth from crimson or amber. "I'd very much watch what you say girl."

"I do have a name."

"I don't care." He snarled at her. His icy glare and cold demeanor put her in a fearful place. She didn't know what he would do at this point. But she also wouldn't allow him to treat her so disrespectfully.

Rin's eyes shot open, between the coldness she received and the firm grip he used on her, she almost felt fearful to him. Almost wishing she would've just kept her mouth shut and agree with him. But she stood up for herself, which no one could do for her, except her. She could feel his hands turn fairly warm against her skin, it was almost like the angrier he got, the warmer his body would get.

Almost instantly, Sesshomaru removed his hands from her waist and reached over to grab her chin, but she turned her head. Rin could hear his growl deepen as he forced her face into his hands. Her face remaining solid and stern, she gave him the cold shoulder, the same on he's been giving her the entire time. Sesshomaru stared down at her wrist once more, intrigued by the fading mark. But another though surfaced his mind as he stared blankly at it.

"Your mark is fading." He stated the obvious which only caused her shrug her shoulder without a care.

"So, what does it matter?" Her attitude clearly made him mad. And to know she did it on purpose pissed him off more.

Sesshomaru nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and growled. At that moment, with him so close to her and their bodies somewhat touching, Rin could feel their energy alone increase. Her heart begun to beat faster and from the sound of it his did as well. She could feel a shock run through her body each time he laid a hand on any portion of her body. Rin begun to feel weak, her balance started to go as well.

The only thing holding her up was her clutch she had on his shoulders. Her stance even begun to wobble. Rin knew nothing about this man, nothing about who he was or where he came from, yet her body wanted to be closer, her heart completely revealing her deepest secrets even without her mouth speaking.

Her mark burned, her body yearned, and both wanted more of him and both craved him. "The pull is stronger, is it not?" He asked, she only nodded her head. Aria had been right when she said it was only going to get worse down the road. "I can fix that for you."

It was quite obvious that he didn't know how to act with her, how to even talk to her. Sesshomaru didn't associate with humans, unless necessary. But most of the time he made sure it wasn't worth his time to even consider their company necessary. And since he began to find her attractive for her kind, most of what he wanted to say was held back in fear he would scare her away. He put up a front that he hated her, but didn't want to ruin whatever connection they have made. And although he didn't want to, or more so wasn't ready to take that next step with her, the pull became too unbearable for them both.

Rin breathed in as she closed her eyes. She could feel his breath lapping over her skin, shivers rushing down her spine as she prepared herself for a bite. She knew that when he bites her it will surely hurt. And he wasn't the type to comfort her through it.

As Sesshomaru opened his mouth, nibbled at her soft flesh, he found himself stopping as he could fear footsteps down the hall. A part of him wanted an audience, another part of him wanted some privacy. Placing a mark on his future mate was one of the most private and intimate things mates do, besides consummating their relationship, and the future mating's after their first. And at this moment he preferred being in a private environment, a comfortable place to make this move. IN the back of his head, he could only think of one place he'd feel is private.

Rin just stood there in confusion, not understanding why he hasn't bit her yet. _"What is he waiting for?"_ Sesshomaru scooped her into his arms and disappeared down the hall. His feet barely touching the ground, "Hey! Put me down, where are you taking me?" She yelled while kicking her feet. Rin gripped his kimono to keep her from falling.

Sesshomaru just ignored her question and continued down the hall until they came to a pair of double cherry oak doors. He sat her down on her ground, but still kept a grip on her wrists to keep her from running. Sesshomaru opened the door and dragged her inside and quickly closed the door. Rin looked around just as he let her wrists go. Once she noticed where she was she gasped.

"_It's a bedroom, why'd he bring me here?"_ The full was full of pure white, plush carpet. There were curtains hung over the windows and the balcony doors. They were royal purple with a strange yellow design on it. All which were drawn closed, leaving the room to dwell in darkness. A few feet away from the balcony doors laid a huge king sized bed. _"This can't possibly be his bedroom, why would he bring me to…"_ Rin gasped. She didn't want to be alone with him, especially not in his own personal chambers.

"_I am curious, why would he need such a large and unnecessary bed?"_ But then her mind answered her question for her.

Once they were mated she was sure she'd be sharing his bed with him. Rin blushed as she admired the covers draping over the bed. It was perfect made, and the pillows all piled over each other in a delicate manner. He had a thick royal purple blanket with that same yellow design as the curtains over the bed, with a yellow bed skirt under it. Half of the pillows were purple, the other half yellow. At the foot of the bed was an extra blanket, it didn't look as thick as the main blanket, but it was enough to give him extra warmth during the night. The bed itself looked comfortable and soft, much like the floor.

Sesshomaru stared at her, he could tell from her blush on her face what she had been staring at the entire time. He grabbed her waist and pulled her over to him. He used his right hand to tilt her head while using the left to keep a grip on her waist. With a slight growl, he breathed in her scent once more, allowing his eyes to change as her scent reached his nose. She smelt too good, and it was encouraging his demon to come out. He placed his lips on her neck, nibbled on her skin, while wrapping the rest of his arm around her waist to make her comfortable. Even so he could feel her shivering under him. His fangs brushed against her skin, right at the base of her neck, along her collarbone. He sunk his fangs in her, tightening her grip around her waist once he heard her cry in pain.

**Inu Taisho's Study**

"Sookie, whatever you have to say, I suggest you say it now. I have business to attend to." Inu Taisho exclaimed.

After Rin had left, he too excused himself from the table in hopes of following her. But he lost her in the west wing where she ventured too far, which to him was just as great. He figured Sesshomaru would sense her in his corridor and soon bump into her. That way they'd discuss the matter of them being future mates. Or at least try to.

"You've gone way too far Inu Taisho! Why didn't you tell me it was her?" She demanded an answer, her voice spiking higher with every word.

"You know all too well, that is information I could not discuss until it came to surface. I knew you;;d find out sooner or later." His answer just made her madder. This subject had nothing to do with her son, she knew one day he'd find someone that he'd care for and learn to love. Inu Taisho knew very well that Sookie's rant was more about how she watched Rin grow up since her birth, and didn't their son to hurt her dear friend. "Why are you so angry Sookie, who better to be with our son, then your best friend's daughter?"

Sookie made her way over to his desk and slammed her hands on his desk, making the entire surface shake. "Don't play innocent Inu Taisho! You're setting that girl up to be hurt. Sesshomaru doesn't care about her nor will he ever!"

"She'll be fine Sookie, she can take care of herself. And definitely doesn't need you to defend her every second of her life." Inu Taisho stated as Sookie sat down in the chair across from him. "Is there something else you wish to discuss?"

"If I don't defend her, who will? She's had such a tough life and doesn't need _our_ son to make it worse. Did you even think this decision through when you arranged it? I know damn well The Council had nothing to do with this, why they agreed to this pairing is beyond me."

Inu Taisho growled and slammed his hands on the desk causing a loud bang, "Let me put it like this Sookie. I want our son to have a secure future. One where he doesn't have to worry about these demon women wanting his title or his inheritance. There's nothing more un-attractable than a woman who sleeps her way to her title. Much like that woman Kagura, that pleaded and begged our son to leave his duties and make her his queen." He stated facts, and sounded serious about his decision. "In other more simplified words Sookie, I don't want someone like that being with our son and ruling beside him. Would you?"

"No, but…"

"There are no buts. Our son would be miserable with any woman we would've picked. I rather him be miserable with a human girl that doesn't care about his riches than one that does." His voice too raised, he hated to be so hostile to Sookie, but he felt his actions and decision were necessary for their son's future happiness. And he knew he wouldn't change them if it ever came down to it. "I understand you concern for the girl Sookie, I do truly, but she will be fine. Our son is not that bad."

Sookie almost snapped, "You're kidding me right? You must be thinking about Inuyasha, because Sesshomaru hates everything about her species. The fact that we walk amongst humans now as their equals makes his skin quiver. He hates humans more than anything in the world." She crossed her legs and rested her arms on her lap. "You're more worried about the Western Lands, which you should, you are handing such a delicate thing to our ruthless son. But as his father, your worries should be pointed to him and let's not forget about Rin, since you're so eager to ruin her life, think about her future. What kind of future will she have? You could care less about the kind of future she is to have with Sesshomaru, you only wish for him to follow your footsteps!" She yelled as she pulled herself out of her seat and started for the door. "Obviously it was a mistake for me to invite her here."

Before she could step any closer to the door, Inu Taisho rose to his feet and appeared in front of her. "Watch your tone Sookie, you do not get to speak to me in such a manner!"

"I'm not afraid of you Taisho. No wonder Sesshomaru is the way he is, he turned out to be just like you!"

"You want to know why I choose her." He shouted in question at her. "Because a mother knows her son more than anyone. I was afraid I would choose wrong for our son, that's why I waited eighteen years to finally pick that girl to be with him." Sookie stopped and looked at Inu Taisho.

"What are you talking about Taisho?" Sookie turned around to look at him.

He took a deep breath and continued his story. "From the moment you told me Mileena was expecting and she was having a girl I just know it was fate. I only met Mileena that one time you had her over for dinner and Izayoi asked her about children, she had a spark on her face, a happiness that filled the room as she spoke. She was kind and loving, her husband was the same, and they made a perfect match. I just knew their child would be as well. _You_ of all people couldn't be wrong about them, I trusted your judgment better than my own, better then what the Council had in mind." Sookie gasped at his revealing of how he chose her. "I didn't think anything would happen from the moment she was born until now, I had no idea someone would murder Mileena and her husband, or else I wouldn't have done this. But there's no way to change it now."

"Why can't you? Just erase our son from her memory, they haven't made that much of a connection."

"You do know what you're asking, if we erased her memory, were also erasing you, and all of her friends. Her friends are involved with Kagome, and Kagome is Inuyasha future mate. She wouldn't be able to come to the celebration party, she can't have any contact with anyone that has contact with Sesshomaru, directly and indirectly. If she wasn't alone already, she definitely would be after they erased every memory. I couldn't do that to her." Inu Taisho explained. "I know it doesn't really justify why I chose her or make things better, but at least she'd have you. I didn't do this for spite."

He stepped away from Sookie. She gasped once more. Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I love our son more than anything in this world, but he's only going to hurt her. I know him, he's incapable of loving her, and the fact that she's human only makes matters worse."

"You cannot deny that connection you felt between when she was in the Grand Hall. Yes tension flowed, but he couldn't even deny what was happening. He'll adjust one day."

"But will she?"

Inu Taisho grabbed Sookie's hand, "We won't know unless they try." He reached up to wipe away her tears, her amber eyes glossy with tears stared into his, "Yesterday you were quick to defend him on this very subject, why do you doubt him now?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat, "I just know he won't be happy. Rin's not a shallow as those girls he's brought home in the past. He may think he will and can control her, but she'll fight him to the very end. You know he requires submission from any woman, she is no different. And I know Rin, she'll fight until he's earned her submission." She grabbed his hand and pushed it away from her face, but he reached out and took her hands into his, "He'll instill torture and pain into her, he will try and break her. There's so much Rin can take, once he's broken her…she won't ever be the same."

Just as she finished her sentence the door knocked and someone walked in. Izayoi. Sookie immediately stepped away from Inu Taisho just in time as he released her hands. Izayoi, of course won't admit that she saw their hands connected, but hopes there is a valid reason. "Of darling, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware Sookie was still here."

Inu Taisho smiled, "We were just finishing up. I must find my sons and talk to them." He hated to admit it as well, but he hoped Izayoi waited a while longer before coming in. It's been hundreds of years since he had Sookie's hands in his own, or his hand gracing her face. He missed her dearly even though he knew he was completely happy with Izayoi, a part of him wished he could just hold her.

"Well Inuyasha is showing Kagome around the estate, I believe they are still looking for Rin. Kagome is ecstatic about the view of the garden and lake, but wishes to wait to see it with her friend." Izayoi said with a smile. Her voice so charming and soft, fi Sookie didn't know her, she wouldn't think Izayoi was faking it. But that's just how Izayoi always was.

Sookie walked toward the door, "I'm sure I can find her. She probably got lost and ventured down a corridor she had yet explored."

**Sesshomaru's Bedroom**

His fangs sunk deeper into her neck as his grasp as well tighten. Rin could feel something in his teeth spilling out into her neck as he bite down harder. She cried out a bit, the pain becoming almost unbarring. As seconds started to pass by his grip on her loosened as she begun to feel relieved. The pain that once was there now starting to subside just as he started to pull his teeth out of her neck. But not before he got a slight taste of her sweet blood. Her blood was thick, sweet and free flowed immediately as he bit her.

Rin's pain now replaced with some kind of pleasure. Those old electric waves that rushed through her body calmed and soon disappeared. Now she felt a much greater need to be closer to him, but without the constant pull tugging at her.

After a minute he completely released his fangs from her neck. Her blood dripped out of her now open wound. Before pulling himself away from her, he licked the wound clean, his saliva would close her wound and heal it before she even noticed it there. It would also heal any other minor wounds she had, like the bruise on her cheek that she tried so hard to hide. In the matter of second her wound begin to close, leaving a silver crescent moon engraved into her skin. She winced as it closed completely. A bit of her blood remained on the sides of his mouth in which he whipped away with his hand.

"The pain should subside in an hour or so." He whispered as he released her and turned away. He was almost in disbelief that he marked her, but the taste of her blood that still lingered proved he did.

Sesshomaru walked over to his balcony forcing the doors open and stood looking out to the garden below. He had the best view of their waterfall flowing into the lake and the flourishing garden. He didn't expect Rin to follow him but she did.

Rin too in disbelief that he marked her. Now since she knows the truth, he's been horrible to her, staring at her with disgust and annoyance with what she was. But now, for him to place his mark on her to ward off other males was more than a huge step. He must feel something for her. But she didn't care to look into it more than she was, in case it was just to ward off others. She remembered what he said to her, it repeated in her head, he didn't choose her. The council did. The demon council.

She had read many books about the Council. More than what her class had required, she knew they were powerful and very important to the demon world for a reason. Inu Taisho conquered the Western Territory after it was being destroyed by commoners, one which included his own father. He made a pact with his father that he would take over the lands his father paid for in exchange for combining his territory and their closest allies. Sookie's family owned a bit of land on the outskirts of the west that not even Inu Taisho's father could take from them. When they mated, the West became whole.

Their monarch who ruled over all the demons at the time acquainted seven demons, some with horrid pasts that would be forgiven once they've paid their debt to their colony and others that were mere commoners themselves, to be the Council of all demons. It took years to form, but in the end, she appointed Inu Taisho and his brother Ryu. A woman who became victim to her own crime Auzume. A princess of a forbidden kingdom, who left her duties to be with the man she loved, Sienna. A ruthless lord Bonseiga, a dragon lord and master who destroyed countless villages. Utaru was appointed to make sure they had eyes in every land, including his own, the east. Lastly, Nayru, her decision and choice overpowered them all. Inu Taisho became leader of the Council, but Nayru's word was final, if she didn't approve, everything would go to flames.

From what Rin gathered over the years about the Council, they were very powerful and indestructible. They controlled all demons and chose the mate of their fellow companions. No match was a match made perfect, but they made sure they were close to perfect.

She stood beside him looking out to the garden below. It amazed her how well kept it was. Every flower now blooming more beautiful than ever, "Tell me girl, how did you become _acquainted _with that human brat?"

Her eyes shot up at him, "I told you I have a…" He turned to look at her and growled, "oh just forget it, your stubborn." She took in the smell of roses and flowers before answering him. "I guess when he started at the school he was lonely, he had no friends from the beginning. I knew my friends since I was very young, but I knew how it felt to feel alone."

"How so?" He was curious, how could she feel as lonely as she was especially with the cherry little friends she surrounded herself with.

"My parents died when I was seven. At the time I had only known Suya and Aria, but no one could prepare me for that kind of pain." She stared at his face, it didn't change, he couldn't possibly understand. "I watched them die and couldn't do anything about it other than get myself killed. Up until a few years ago I started to get myself back to a better place. I felt trapped in this dark world, lost outside of reality. So yeah, when I met Hitoshi, I could see a sad soul who needed a friend. I guess he wanted more than a friend, something I cannot give him."

Sesshomaru turned to face her, he could see he struck a nerve with her by bringing up her past. Not the boy but her parents. But what she was about to ask him caught him off guard. "Why was I chosen, why did they choose me?"

"_They_ didn't choose you, my father did. But it doesn't matter why he did." He simply said. Rin didn't like his answer, she wanted answers. "His reasoning is no concern to you."

"It is if I'm a part of his little game!" She shouted, but was immediately hushed when Sesshomaru pushed her back into the room. "This is no way to treat someone!"

"I am future lord, and you will speak to me as such. You are nothing, but a mere pawn in this. Nothing more!" Rin's face tensed and her eyes begun to water. She hadn't expected him to act so cold. "You'll act as my future mate. Whether I wanted this or not, you now hold my mark, unless you wish for me to rip it out your skin myself, you'll watch your tone with me."

Rin pushed away from him. He now proved what she had hoped was wrong, but he marked her to keep others away, not because he had feelings for her. "I will not give into your weak human emotions." Rin raised her eyebrow.

"I never said you had to. There's no human emotion that could possibly make me hate you any less then what I do." She spat back at him.

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and forced her to him. She struggled for a minute or two, but gave in when he buried his face into the crook of her neck. He took in as much of her scent as he could. But once he pulled her into a small trance he begun nibbling on the mark he just gave her. He knew touching the mark while it's still fresh would cause her pain, but he wanted her to learn her place. The thought of submission came to surface when he started to think about what she said, she could hate him, he wanted it, but she'd have to submit before their official mating. He couldn't have a disobedient and nonresponsive mate standing beside him.

He wrapped his hand around her waist, pinching into her skin. This dress she wore seemed too tight for her. She showed more curves then he wanted her too. Rin still hidden in his trance begun to snap out of it as he leaned down to whisper into her ear. "I highly expect your submission by the end of this week. Am I understood?"

Just as she was about to nod her head she pushed away and came back to reality. "Submission? In your dreams!" Sesshomaru growled, he knew he would have to break her now. She had too much control, "I'll submit when I feel like it, as I said before_ you don't control me._"

Rin smiled as he pushed her into the wall. His hand now wrapped around her throat, fairly tight, just enough to show her how serious he was. He wanted his point to get across, and from her choking point taken. "Submit now!" a soft growl escaped his mouth as he could see a small smile.

"No…"

He tightened his grip just a bit more, enough to cause her pain, but not enough to hurt her Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red, but returned to their amber hue when he realized what he was doing. He let her go and placed her back onto the ground. She rubbed her neck all the while trying to catch her breath. Turning to face him she grinned and hissed at the pain he did inflict. _"If I push him too hard, he may not let go next time. I need to be careful and still stand my ground."_

**Are you really going to allow her to speak to us like this Sesshomaru? She needs to learn her place, she needs to be broken.**

_**Enough. I'll handle her on my own.**_

Sesshomaru didn't even notice the knock on his door until afterwards when they noticed several more times. He stared at the door then over at Rin. He knew it was a servant most likely looking for Rin. "Enter."

The servant opened the door and walked in, only stepping no more than two feet away from the door. Just enough to tell Sesshomaru whatever sent her looking for him. She bowed her head at Sesshomaru, looked over at Rin, she noticed the mark almost immediately, she graced her with a bow as well. "Very sorry to interrupt you Milord, Lady Sookie is looking for Miss Rin, and Lord Inu Taisho requests your presence as well."

He growled as the servant backed away from them. "She'll be down in a moment. You can wait outside." The servant nodded her head, right before she bowed her head, she asked another question.

"And Lord Inu Taisho sir?"

"Just go! We will both be down in a moment, go wait outside." The servant girl bowed her head and rushed out the room. She didn't even wait exactly outside Sesshomaru's door, but down the hall.

**Author's Note:** Words cannot express how truly sorry I am for leaving everyone hanging on just the last chapter. I have not abandoned this story nor am I putting a break on it, I've just been incredibly busy these last few months. I do mean it when I say I am truly sorry. I'm on break from school until Tuesday, so I will try my best to post another chapter before then.

Also as you noticed I added a conversation with Rin and Sesshomaru, instead of the small talk they had in the original story. Yes I know Sesshomaru seems cruel and believe me I almost erased it. But I had a thought come to mind as I wrote it. It'll all come together in the future chapters, especially the chapter where they kiss. I want Rin to also understand who Sesshomaru is, not this cruel demon, but much deeper. That'll unravel as the chapters keep coming.

Another thing, as the story continues I will be revealing the pasts of the Council members as well, that probably won't be until after Rin's parents death, but each of them has a story.

As always, thank you for reading, and until next time.

Lady Siyana


	8. Her Unknown Acceptance

**Cycle of Mating**

**Summary: **On the first day of the mating season, every demon and half-demon must go out into the world and find their future mate. It's been a tradition passed through species for thousands of years. Now the humans are more openly involved in certain mating's. Including the almighty Sesshomaru, prince of the Western Lands. During the next few months few months of the mating season, both he and his human mate must go through the trials and the forces of the demon council. Consequences are dire to them both if neither go through with what was destined for them. The question is, will Sesshomaru give up everything to get out having a human mate? Or will he accept it?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

"..." as for talking

_"..."_as for thoughts

_Italic: _Flashbacks and letters

**Bold:** Demon's instinct or demon talking

_**Bold/Italic:**_ Demon's language, humans do not understand. (Will explain later)

**Chapter Eight: Her Unknown Acceptance**

**The Grand Hall**

After her initial meeting with Inu Taisho, Sookie decided to calm her frustrations with just a walk around the estate. There had been no sight of Rin anywhere, the servants pretended like they didn't know who she was talking about. She knew that her son must have scared everyone into not saying a word. The servants were smart to keep their mouths shut to her. Sookie sent one of the servants she knew would help her to look for Rin. Of course she knew that Rin was still in the estate, her only pondering question was where?

The estate had tons of rooms, and countless halls for her to explore. She knew if Rin had ventured the wrong wing, the west wing, she would surely be in trouble. Everyone knew that the west wing belonged to her son, and entering it was not allowed. Her son had only a few servants that were allowed to enter, only for cleaning.

Sookie could hear the whispers of the few servants that spoke about a girl wondering the stair cases and entering a section of the west wing. They claimed she looked lost and wondered around freely, her face showed no expression of care of getting caught. A few said she seemed like she was looking for something particular, while a few others called her a 'fool'. Sookie could tell that some of the servants just kept their opinions to themselves, not only to keep them from getting in trouble, but they also could sense someone else around listening.

Rin's scent lingered, but it was faint. Her son's presence overpowered her scent from being detected. Sookie knew very well that if her son didn't want the poor girl to be found, she wouldn't be, at least not until he's done digging his fangs into her and forcing her submission. What she didn't know, he already did and still is trying to make her submit.

Sookie kept her eyes on the servants, hoping one of them would mention where they last saw Rin, but they stayed quiet. They noticed her advancing eyes and could tell she was listening. Right as they servants departed and parted their ways, she overheard one girl mentioning that she saw Sesshomaru and how she spotted him down the same corridor of the west wing, where they spotted the lost girl. Sookie gasped. There couldn't be a coincidence when it came to her son.

It wasn't too long before she found Rin following the same servant girl that she sent, down the stairs and into the Grand Hall. From the look on Rin's face, Sookie could tell she must have had a run in with her son as she walked down the stairs. It was the same look she had on her face when Inu Taisho introduced them earlier that evening. It wasn't a look of fear, maybe some confusion to a point, but a definite look of uncertainty.

At that same moment that Sookie saw Rin, she hadn't expected Kagome, who was also waiting for Rin, to glance that way. She met her at the bottom of the stairs with Sookie closely following behind, in hopes of finding out what happened to her.

Kagome pulled Rin into a embracing hug which caused her jacket to begin to swift downwards, unveiling a new Rin she had never seen on her. A crescent moon which rested at the base of her neck, along her collarbone. Newly made teeth marked circled around the wound, they were fairly noticeable, it was enough to be seen a few feet away. The teeth marks would eventually heal as the mark starts to heal, but Sookie knew that mark all too well, even with it looking sore and red from the swelling. Just as Rin noticed Sookie staring at it with much wonder and interest, she tried to fiercely cover it with her jacket. But it was too late, she had already seen what was underneath.

"_Impossible! He wouldn't have…no he couldn't have! Could he?" _Sookie tried to rationalize exactly what she just saw. Knowing her son, and knowing how deep his hatred for humans went, he would never mark Rin this early on. She figured he would wait at least a month to do so, or longer until the council forced him.

"Ah… Miss Rin, I see our servants have finally found you." Inu Taisho greeted her as he appeared from the shadows of the halls. He too had noticed that Rin tugged closely on her jacket. Unfortunately he arrived only seconds after Sookie noticed it and caused Rin to react. He could only imagine what she was hiding.

"Have I been gone long?" Rin asked with much confusion. Sure she disappeared before dinner ended, but she think she was gone longer than a half hour or even an hour.

"Not at all. We just couldn't find you, this estate is huge and very easy to get lost in. We just wanted to make sure you were okay." Sookie said with a smile, hiding the fact that she knew exactly what she saw and only wondered if her former mate did.

Rin smiled back with a small sigh of relief, "I actually did get lost, I was looking for that library you showed me earlier. I guess I should of have just asked for directions or waited until you could show me again." Rin felt sort of embarrassed for getting herself lost. But she also didn't want anyone asking her too many questions of where she had been and who found her.

Inu Taisho watched as she tightened her grip on her jacket some more when she glanced at the top of the stairs to find Sesshomaru staring down at everyone. His eyes focused on her as he disappeared. "Aren't you warm in that jacket, I can have Sara put it up for you?"

She clenched tighter as he looked away from the stairs and at Inu Taisho. The moment he disappeared, she just knew he was gone. His presence seemed to lighten up the group as he left. "Oh no, it's actually a bit chilly in here. I'm fine really." She lied, hoping no one could hear the quiver in her voice.

She herself didn't understand why she wanted to keep her mark a secret. Maybe because in her heart she wasn't sure exactly what went on in Sesshomaru's room? But she did know that until she understood it and could get him to loosen up around her, she would keep it to herself for now.

"Geez Rin, are you sick? I think it's gotten a bit stuffy in here." Kagome said as she placed her hand on Rin's forehead only to have her brush it off. "You may just need a breath of fresh air."

Rin nodded while watching Kagome stare through a large glass window. She looked at the formation of rocks right where the waterfall rested in between. And the large cherry blossom trees next to the waterfall and the wooden fence around the garden where there were ten, maybe twenty different kinds of flowers and bushes. "Oh yes, a fresh of air would be great for us all." A softer voice entered the room. Everyone turned around to find Izayoi entering the Grand Hall with a champagne glass in her hand. "I know Kagome have been dying to see the garden and my son attempting to swim. I can see just how well that's going for him." She laughed to herself, no one else followed her joke. "Shall we?"

They all nodded their heads and followed her out the main doors to reach the garden. Inu Taisho grabbed Sookie's arm and pulled her to the side. "Sookie, what is going on with her?"

"What are you talking about?" Sookie growled as she looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"What is she hiding? I saw her clench on her jacket, what is underneath that she doesn't want anyone to see?" Inu Taisho asked which only caused Sookie to growl a little bit deeper.

"She's hiding nothing, but the painful scars of her past that haunt her every single day." She went to walk away when he grabbed her again. "We'll discuss this later. Without eavesdroppers listening in."

And with that she left to join the others outside in the garden.

**Sesshomaru's Room**

Sesshomaru stared down from his balcony to stare at his idiot brother showing off his stupidity to the girls. He watched as he jumped off the top of the waterfall two or three times. Each time a slight chance of him drowning. Inuyasha wasn't much for swimming. Although they both knew, including his parents as well knew he never was good at it, but from the back and forth looks toward Kagome in hopes of making an effort with her.

His amber glaze turned immediately at his lonely mate sitting beside the lake with her feet splashing wildly in the water. Her dress inched up just enough to show her legs and a bit of her knees. His demon growled in retaliation of seeing his future mate so open to showing parts of her body that he himself haven't had the pleasure of seeing. With another growl, he watched as her friend dropped her shoes and dived into the lake, causing a rift to splash Rin. From the look on her face, she wasn't too intrigued.

With her clothes beginning get wet and her jean jacket clenching tighter to her skin, he could tell the material starting to become a bit uncomfortable. She tried eagerly trying to cover up the mark he had given her just an hour ago.

**She's too embarrassed to show them out mark. She has yet to learn her place. I think it's time we showed her. **His demon spoke as Sesshomaru agreed. As much as he admired Rin trying to keep it under wraps from her best friend, his mother and not to forget his father who'd never let him forget it. He wanted everyone to know, especially that human adversary that he despised more than all human species, Hitoshi.

He growled once more, just the thought of Hitoshi made his blood boil. "She'll know her place soon enough, even if it's the last thing I do."

Sesshomaru took his eyes off of the group for no more than a second before he found Rin crawling out of the lake and his little brother along with Kagome laughing as they both tried pulling her back in. Sesshomaru clawed at the railing, his claws clenched and his body ready to jump to help her. His mother was not pleased from the look on her face. He could hear her scolding him for his actions while walking Rin back inside the estate to get dry.

"Come Rin, I'm sure Izayoi has something warm for you to wear until your clothes dry." Sesshomaru could hear his mother tell Rin.

He watched his mother guide Rin out of the garden and outside of his sight. He knew she just might pawn Rin off to have another helpless conversation with his father about both of their well-being.

**West Wing**

"Miss Dearily, this way please." The servant suggested as she made her way deeper into the west wing.

At first she wasn't too sure whether it was a great idea to take her to Sesshomaru's chambers. But if she didn't and he found out, then she just knew that'd shed be in a lot of trouble. She knew Sookie wanted her to just get her in a change of clothes, ones that weren't soaked with water from the lake. But she just figured that Sesshomaru could take care of her and provide her with anything that she needs for now.

They both stopped at a large door. Sarah took a look at Rin and knocked gently. Rin's body shook, not just from the cold, but from where she stood. She knew from not only the way the way the girl shook as she waited for permission to come inside, but also from her just leaving that same exact room just about an hour ago. After they stood at the door for what felt like minutes, Sarah decided to knock once more before deciding to bring Rin somewhere else. She wasn't quite sure whether Rin heard the growling coming from inside but it was her cue to come in.

She grabbed ahold of the door knob and turned it.

Inside she found her lord standing at the balcony with a drink in is hand and his other hand clutched to the railing. She knew without his proper permission to enter, she would be reprimanded later on. She walked in deeper with Rin following very close behind her. From the way she was walking, Rin could tell that Sara was nervous coming inside. She just in the middle of the room just as she heard his voice. "Why have you brought her here Sara? His voice a bit raged, rough and completely emotionless.

"Um…Lady Sookie asked me to get her some dry clothes. I just thought maybe…" Sesshomaru turned around and stared at Rin who was too busy gazing off and examining his room further with her eyes. Her body stance showed him that she was freezing. He took a deep growl which echoed in the room causing Rin to stop her examination and look over at him.

"Leave Sara." He growled once more. He placed his glass on the table outside and started to walk into room. Sara nodded her head and attempted to grab ahold of Rin's arm. "Leave her and go." And with that she was out of sight with the door closing behind her.

Rin watched as Sesshomaru walked over to his closet on the other side of the room. He started to ravage through his belongings before grabbing one of his haori's. He knew it might be slightly big on her, considering he did stand a foot taller than her, but it was better than her walking around in wet clothes the rest of the night. Before he knew it, he was walking back over to her body. He watched her shiver, both of her arms shook along with her legs.

He tossed her the plain white haori that he held in his hand and the matching sash that goes around it. Rin caught it and looked down at it, but then stared back up at him in confusion. Sesshomaru could tell she was confused and knew why. With a slight chuckle, he headed over to a closed door next to the closet and opened it and looked at her.

"You can get changed in here."

She walked over to him and the door, stared at him, "Thanks." Sesshomaru walked away and back to his balcony to retrieve his drink he sat down earlier while Rin closed the bathroom door and begun to undress herself.

Her wet dress dropped to the floor with a clap, water splashed across the floor as Rin took a step out of the poodle of her clothes. At first she was unsure whether she should remove all of her clothes. But then realized, what would be the point of putting on new clothes if her under garments are still wet. So she decided to just remove her panties and attempt to drain as much water as she could in the pearl white sink. After getting as much water out as she could, she put them back on and unclasped her bra. Rin grabbed the haori that Sesshomaru have her just as she tossed her bra next to her wet dress. Slipping her arms through the sleeves, she started to tie all the knots together. But since the haori was too big, it hung off her body loose, and showed more of her chest then she wanted.

She grabbed the sash that Sesshomaru gave her s from and wrapped it around her waist. With the sash tied, it gave Rin more room to cover her breasts from view. Once she was finished with dressing, she decided to look around in the bathroom. The bathroom floor was a light grey tile, which matched perfectly with the marble countertops on the sink and the edges of the bath tub. Across the sink, the bathtub sat in the corner, it was more than big enough for two people to join inside. The edges and the outside portion of the tub was the same marble as the counters.

There were soft, bright lights hovering over the sink and what looked like show lights right above the bathtub and above a large glass wall which were connected with squares that made up the glass wall. They were pretty thick so looking inside, you could only see a blurred vision of inside. Right next to that wall was an open way in which Rin followed and led to a glass door with a roomy shower inside. Rin gasped as she walked back around the corner to stare at the door next to the bedroom door. Although she was curious in what was inside, she hated going through someone else's belongings.

So she gathered her things and walked out of the bathroom where she found Sesshomaru standing over his desk across the room. He stared up at her, his lips parted as he stared at her in his clothing. She was breath taking, even with her wet hair, water dripping down her forehead and onto his floor. Even though she was human, he couldn't figure out what about her attracted him so much to her. Was it his demon longing for her, longing for a connection with his future mate or his body longing for a woman touch? Or could it be her big eyes with that soft stare she gives him when he looks at her? Her perky lips, every time she talks, they part ways and she bites down her lips like an innocent girl.

He rose to his feet and headed over to her, she just stood there until he was face to face with her. He pulled her hair out of her face and lifted her chin to have her look at him. "Submit now."

Rin shook her head, but only moved an inch, he kept a solid, firm hold on her chin. "Why should I? I told you, I would submit when I felt like it."

He growled, "Is the reason you won't submit is because you already have, to that human brat?"

"Are you that worried about a human, that you think forcing me into submission will excuse the fact that you're threatened by him?"

Sesshomaru released her chin, his pupils begin to expand, and flare, but they remained that amber color they always were. "This Sesshomaru is not threatened by a human."

They stayed silent for a few minutes. Rin wasn't sure what to say to him. She thought it was nice that he was worried over one person, but a bit freaked out that if he didn't have his way than something bad would happen. What if Hitoshi kept coming after her, would he hurt him, threaten in or make him fear for his life?

Instead of just waiting for him to say something, Rin decided to gather her thoughts and her clothes and just head out. She sighed as she headed for the bedroom door.

She had her phone, heels, and her now wet clothes as she walked through the halls. She wondered if she would be able to get back to the Grand Hall on her own, but she wasn't at all a bit worried. After wandering through a few halls and taking two stair cases, she finally came in sight of the main hall. No one was there. She sighed as she went for a walk, lurking every corner of the down stairs and journeying through the hall that lead to the outside. Just when she thought she was alone, she heard footsteps clapping behind her, when she turned she found Kagome coming from the east wing.

Kagome smiled at her as she stopped in front of Rin. She looked at Rin's attire and raise an eye brow. "Hey Rin, I've been looking for you since the lake incident. Where have you been and what are you wearing?"

She exhaled while trying to think of how to answer her friend's question. "Well you seem to forget, your boyfriend pulled me into the lake. All of my clothes were soaked, so I had no choice but to wear this." She held out her arms with the sleeves hanging past her hands. "It's his haori from one of his kimonos. It's actually kind of warm and soft" Kagome giggled as she reached out to touch the fabric on her friend's body. She thought it was odd that her friend would consider wearing something that belonged to a man that wanted nothing to do with her.

"You do know Inuyasha didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. He was just having a bit of fun. Loosen up Rin…" Kagome said as she let go of the material and made her way back to the main hall where Inuyasha said he would meet her. "Why on earth did he give you his kimono, I mean I was swimming too and the servant took me to get a change of clothes from a guest room. I thought she did the same for you or did you just want to be alone with him again?"

"I'm not you Kagome." Rin laughed, "Being alone with him is the last thing I want. Sara only thought he would rather her bring me to him and have him handle it instead of a guest room."

Kagome grinned as she saw Inuyasha coming from the dining area. She started to think about her future, and realized one of her best friends is guaranteed to stay in her life. After her ceremony to Inuyasha, Rin would be considered Kagome's sister. She laughed as she sat on the stairs next to Rin. "Rin?"

"What is it?"

"Have you ever thought about what our future would be? Considered the possibilities that we're given because of our future mates? Or even wondered what our future will look like, knowing what we know now?" Kagome said with a smile. "I mean, were going to be family in a few months, I couldn't ask for a better sister then you."

"I haven't really thought too much about it, considering I know now what _I _know. I can't say that I'm overjoyed, but I also can't say that I'm upset either. Sesshomaru may ignore me and boss me around, act like I'm invisible or not here, but I know deep down it's his own way of getting to know me and he makes me feel safe, especially with how Hitoshi's been acting." Rin looked at her, she frowned. "It's nice to know I'm not going to be alone through this experience, I'll have you."

"Hitoshi hasn't been acting any different than he normally is. Everyone could tell he has always been in love with you, now he's just acting upon it since your knight and shining armor as arose. But he's losing your friendship in the process of trying to win your heart." Kagome explained as Inuyasha greeted them.

Inuyasha smiled as he held out his hand to help Kagome up. Then turned to help Rin up as well, but she slapped his hand away. "Rin, I'm sorry I pushed you in the lake, but are you really going to stay mad?"

"I'm not mad, at least not anymore. I am a bit irritated I had to change my clothes because of you, but I'll live."

Kagome smiled as she watched Rin, she always had a smile on her face, even when her life is as horrifying as it is. Rin meets her mate, and he's a total monster and still she smiles. Hitoshi begins to bother her about a relationship and yet she smiles without fail. Her life was complicated, yet she found the beauty in it and learned life's too short to stay upset and made over the small things in life. But when it comes to grievances, Rin's tried to fake a smile that everyone could see clearly through.

A gust of wind blew through the house and caused Sesshomaru's haori to blow with it. Rin tried her best to hold it down, but she couldn't keep the collar of it from showing her mark that she bared on her neck. Kagome looked down at her neck to see the silver mark come to surface with the teeth marks to show for it. Finally once Rin wasn't looking, Kagome grabbed ahold of the collar and pulled it down. She gasped at what she saw, but confused why she didn't tell her about it.

"Rin what is this? Did he bite you?"

"You obvious don't pay enough attention in Demon History." Rin said as she fixed the collar.

"I know what the mark is, I'm more confused on why you have it. Those marks aren't given until after a connection has been made. Inuyasha and I have spent a lot of time together since we met, and he hasn't even tried to eat me alive, so it confuses me that this _asshole_ would think it's appropriate that he should mark you without getting to know you." Kagome said.

"You forgot to mention that even when a demon hasn't made a solid connection with his future mate, he will still mark her to keep other males away. I figure that's why he bit me." Rin whispered. She didn't want to tell her about it just yet. She wasn't sure what was going on with her and Sesshomaru, but she didn't want to drag her friends into this battle if she wasn't sure what it was herself. Was there a connection being made or was Sesshomaru only controlling her with his dominance.

Sookie reappeared with the group just as Rin and Kagome finished their conversation. Her purse was in her hand and so was her phone. She was smiling. Once she saw Rin and Kagome, she blushed and hurried off the phone. Inu Taisho came rushing down the stairs with Sesshomaru waiting and overlooking everyone.

She stopped in front of the girls and looked to the door. "Well girls, I hate to break up your little chit-chat, but I must be off. I have an early meeting in the morning, and a few more after that." She looked at Rin, "Are you ready dear?"

"Yes I am." She nodded and started to head for the door.

"Actually Sookie, I have something to discuss with you and paper you must go over." Inu Taisho interrupted. He could hear Sesshomaru growling from the stairs, he must know what is about to come. "I'll have my driver take the girls home, this cannot wait."

"Well father, I told Kagome I would take her home. I wanted…I could also take Rin home."

Inu Taisho looked over to Sesshomaru and growled. "Don't worry, Sesshomaru was just grabbing his keys to take her." Sesshomaru's glare turned so fast toward his father.

_**Don't put words in my mouth father!**_ He shook his head and went back up the stairs but stopped when Inu Taisho rushed in front of him.

_**She is your responsibility and priority from now on, start acting like it!**_ Inu Taisho growled at his son. He spoke in an ancient language that was only known by demons. Humans couldn't understand, especially since it sounded like growling and groaning. The demon language was created when the monarch took over from the former monarch. She wanted to be private with their demon affairs, and decided the best way to do so was to create a language that only demons understood, half-demon could adapt to it over the years if they were taught, but most were lost the tradition she had set for her followers.

Sesshomaru growled back at him, before trying to get past his gather. _**She's only my responsibility because you made her my responsibility. I didn't ask for this.**_ He took a glance at Rin and could see the disappointment on her face. She shook her head as she went to walk to the door. Almost agreeing to take Inuyasha on his offer.

He could hear Rin's yawn from a few feet away. Her face told everyone she was exhausted. Sesshomaru hurried down the stairs past his father and over to Rin. He whispered, "Let's go." He wanted to protect her, no, he needed to protect her. As much as he hated Rin, hated her being, everything about her, he needed to protect her. She was the very thing that stood in front of him taking over his lands and his father's company. He gently grabbed her arm and dragged her outside with him.

Sookie was amazed at how Inu Taisho push Sesshomaru's buttons. Amazed that he got their son to take her. She knew pushing his buttons will make him crack, but hovering his crown over his head, will make him do anything. Including act like he cares.

Sesshomaru walked outside the double oak doors and over to his parked hummer in front of the house. Rin followed closely behind him. When he unlocked the doors, she got inside the passenger's seat and put on her seat belt. Sesshomaru did the same, starting the car, he zoomed out of the driveway and down the street.

They were in the car driving for fifteen minutes before he pulled up to her house. All the lights were off, her family were already tucked into bed, which she should be as well. Rin was amazed he knew where to go, his instincts must have clicked when they started driving away from the estate. Or maybe he remember from when he helped her out yesterday.

Once they arrived at her house, she grabbed her stuff and exited the car. She dug in her pocket for her keys, once they were found, she thanked him for the ride and headed to the front door. She put her keys inside and unlocked the door. She turned just in time to see Sesshomaru drive off. She shook her head before walking into her house, softly closing the door and locking it before setting her keys in a jar on the table closest to the door.

She made her way to her bedroom where she threw her shoes in the corner, knowing she'll wake up in the middle of the night just to pick them up. And set her phone on her nightstand.

Rin started to get undressed when she noticed her curtains were still slightly opened. After closing them, she continued taking off Sesshomaru's haori. She sat it at the edge of her bed after she grabbed a big t-shirt form her dresser.

All she wanted right now was to hop in her bed and get some sleep, tomorrow is another day, and she'd just glad to see this day to be almost over. She knew tomorrow she'll be answering her friend's constant questions on how the dinner went, and knowing Kagome, she'll tell them about Sesshomaru's mark. A good night's rest will be best if she wants to be prepared for their questioning.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the very long wait. But here you go, chapter eight up and ready. I am truly sorry about the wait, I hope you enjoy it.

Until next time.

Lady Siyana


	9. Unsolicited Advice

**Cycle of Mating**

**Summary: **On the first day of the mating season, every demon and half-demon must go out into the world and find their future mate. It's been a tradition passed through species for thousands of years. Now the humans are more openly involved in certain mating's. Including the almighty Sesshomaru, prince of the Western Lands. During the next few months few months of the mating season, both he and his human mate must go through the trials and the forces of the demon council. Consequences are dire to them both if neither go through with what was destined for them. The question is, will Sesshomaru give up everything to get out having a human mate? Or will he accept it?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

"..." as for talking

_"..."_as for thoughts

_Italic: _Flashbacks and letters

**Bold:** Demon's instinct or demon talking

_**Bold/Italic:**_ Demon's language, humans do not understand. (Will explain later)

**Chapter Nine: Unsolicited Advice **

_Wednesday Morning: Dearily Residence_

Morning came just hours after Rin entered her home and went to sleep. She didn't realize how late it had gotten before she got home, nor did she realize that her morning alarm didn't go off. On a normal day, she'd be up at the crack of dawn, finish getting ready for school before her little cousin even got up. But today was different. No alarm went off, no shuffling noises throughout the house witnessed.

Rin laid peacefully in her bed, surrounded by her infinite pillows, and her soft and fluffy comforter. Her curtains still drawn close from the night before when she closed them, but somehow the sun still managed to shine through. She buried her head underneath her pillow and yawned.

After getting home so late last night, she knew it was a bad idea. After all she lost a few precious hours of sleep she could have used after the night she had at the Sadamoto's. But her late night wasn't as bad as being driven home and baby sat by a man that ignored her. The same man, no demon that threatened other students with his demonic presence to prove a point. That same demon also marked her as his property and isn't letting her forget it.

Although she thought the drive was more than peaceful, the night scene beauty radiated off the deep blue sky. But the drive became awkward the moment she entered the vehicle. The awkward silence and the back and forth staring contest from him, she didn't know which to believe was worse.

A knock tapped on her door and creaked open. Rin sighed as she looked up, her hair standing up in certain angles and static from the pillows caused her hair to frizz as she raised her head. When she finally opened her eyes, the sun blinded her. She could hear her aunt walking toward her window to open the curtain when she groaned.

"No…It's too bright." Rin groaned as she squinted her eyes at her alarm clock. As soon as she saw the time she mentally cursed herself and jumped up out of her comfortable position. "Holy crap, Aunt Mimi I am late for first period!"

Rin threw her blankets off of her and jumped out of her bed running to the bathroom. "Darling calm down, it's okay." Mimi announced as she followed Rin to the bathroom where she watched her struggle to turn on her shower. "I turned off your alarm this morning."

"Why would you do that?" Rin questioned as she put her hair up and started to brush her teeth. She didn't realize that putting her hair up exposed the mark on her neck. Mimi gasped only before getting back to her nieces question.

"Because I received a call from Sookie this morning, she apologized for keeping you out so late. I just figured, it's been a while since you went out and had fun, why suffer by getting up tired for school." Mimi smiled as she stood right next to Rin while she brushed her teeth. "I am free to drive you to school, don't have to be in the office until noon. As for your school, I've already called them and let them know you'll be coming in late."

Rin finished up with her teeth, she rinsed her mouth with mouthwash before looking up into the mirror. The bruise she had on her cheek barely showed now, it was like a light purple with black circles around it. She hoped it would go away soon, but this was better than the black bruise she had yesterday. She pulled down her shirts collar to look at her shoulder to see how it's healing, unfortunately for her, that wound is still swollen and black. The bruise hadn't let up and isn't showing any signs that it will anytime soon.

"Your shoulder is still pretty swollen, didn't you say the nurse took a look at it?" Rin nodded her head as she straightened her shirt.

"Yeah she did. She told me to take it easy, hold off on the competitions for a semester. It's just the bruise doesn't look like it's getting any better, nor does the pain. But it's okay." Rin said with a smile. "I should shower, I'm already late for first period, and I don't want to be late for second as well."

Rin turned the other way to start undressing, she waited until she could her aunt's footsteps leaving. But they didn't. Mimi stayed in the bathroom, when Rin turned, she could see a concerned, yet partially happy expression on her face. "Before I leave you to get ready for school. I must ask, as your guardian, your aunt, as your friend. You've been marked? Does that mean you've found and learned who your future mate is?"

She sighed as she turned to look her aunt in the eyes, "To answer your question, yes, I've been marked. I don't fully understand why he did it, I just know he did."

"I didn't realize that your courtship was serious enough for him to finally lay his mark. From what you told me, you weren't sure who he was." Mimi expressed her thoughts to her niece, she was only concerned that the demon was taking advantage of her, controlling everything about their relationship. "I mean one day your attacked by a demon gone rogue, same day a new student at your school saves you, after he unknowingly tracks you down. Next day you think you know who he is, then you come home and you're marked."

"At first I wasn't sure. Maybe I was a bit sure, didn't want to believe it, I questioned myself why he would want anything to do with me. But then I was invited to that dinner with Sookie and it started to make sense. I'm still left with unanswered questions, but it's only a matter of time before I figure it out." Rin explained.

Mimi came closer to examine the mark up closer. She could tell from the fading bite marks that the mark is fresh. "As strange and awkward as it was, I learned Sookie had no idea, she knew nothing about it. I don't even think she even knows about the mark right now, after dinner I kind of just vanished out of sight. Her former mate set this dinner up to lure me out."

"And why would he do that?" Mimi stood against the door, waiting for an answer, when Rin didn't answer she decided to say something else. "Inu Taisho is not able to reveal any mating to the other until they know and understand it themselves. I'm sure the council would be very upset if he set this up to bombard you with this."

"He did it because…" Rin took a deep breath. "Because he's _their_ son!" Rin paused without knowing how to phrase it, how to put it in the exact words she had been hoping to find. "Their son is my future mate. I kind of knew, but only after I put the pieces together before the dinner. As for the mark, he actually feels threatened by a kid at school. You remember Hitoshi?"

Mimi grinned, "That kid is still being a nuisance." Mimi shook her head as she could remember the day Rin introduced her to Hitoshi. It was summer and they were enjoying a nice day at the park and he bumped into them and caused Chiyo to fall over in the mud. "I can see why he did what he did, but I don't understand why he would take that step to mark you when no trust has been established or a pure connection has been made. It was smart of him to do so, but also very selfish."

"I know it's…"

"Just tell me something Rin, he's not controlling you, not trying to control how this mating goes? When he marked you, you willingly agreed?" Mimi asked with much concern in her voice. She wanted her niece to be happy but also in control of her life. There are quite a few demons that take advantage of their human mate because they are weaker than them. Mimi only wanted to make sure Rin wasn't going to let that happen.

She exhaled, "I agreed, willingly. He held no control over me. I know demons demand submission, but I've made it perfectly clear, I am not willingly going to submit, especially not this early on." Rin smiled.

Mimi nodded her head as she started to walk out the room to let her niece shower. Rin undressed and hopped into the shower. Within fifteen minutes Rin was finished, she turned off the faucet, and grabbed her towel hanging on the rack. Once she drenched the excessive water off of her body in the tub, she headed to walk back into her bedroom and into her closet.

She ravished through her closet, looking for an outfit to wear to school when she crossed a thick, long sleeved sweater from the back of her closet. The sweater was designed for it to hang off of the shoulder. She grabbed it and a pair of blue jeans and a pair of brown leather boots that would reach three inches below her knees.

Rin threw her outfit on her bed and walked over to her dressed to get her panties, a bra and a pair of socks. She picked out a white lace, strapless bra and a pair of matching white undies. Once she had everything she wanted to wear, she let her hair down and walked to her bathroom to put her towels away, and started on her hair and make-up. She decided on just scrunching her hair and using light make up, just enough to cover the black lines under her eyes from exhaustion.

After she was finished with that she got dressed. She pulled a black tank top out of her dresser and threw it on before putting on her sweater. Straightening out her outfit, she grabbed her bag and her books on her desk and searched for her phone underneath her mountain of pillows.

"RIN!" Mimi yelled from the kitchen, "Are you ready?"

She grabbed her phone, threw it in her bag and left her room. On normal day she would make her bed and make sure her room was in order. But she was already running late for class, she didn't have time to do so. Hurriedly she entered the kitchen where she found her aunt sipping on coffee and reading the morning newspaper.

"Good you're ready, I just got a call from the office, and they need me to come in sooner. Are you ready, I'll drop you off on the way?" Mimi said as she sat her mug down in the sink and grabbed her keys.

**Second Period- 9:10 a.m.**

Aria sat in her Demon History class staring up at the clock in hopes that the time would go faster. She viciously stared at her phone sitting across her on her desk every five minutes hoping to see if he had any missed calls or messages coming through from Rin. None. After not seeing Rin in the courtyard this morning, then not in their first period either, she begun to worry.

Her leg tapped vigorously as she listened to her teacher's lecture on the importance of demon history. She could tell from her teacher's rambling that everything and anything she needed to know was what was written on the board and not in the small stories she told to make the notes more understandable and interesting. Aria took her eyes off of her phone for a moment and decided to look up at the board to start writing some of the stuff down before the teacher decided to erase it and start on a new subject.

She didn't even notice the door in the far back corer of the classroom opening and closing as someone slowly walked through with their books in their hand. Rin walked in with her bags and books and of course a late note from the front office in her hand. She looked down at her friend and smiled faintly.

After handing the note to her teacher, she took her seat behind Aria and quickly took her notebook out to start jotting down the notes. Aria wasted no time to text Rin to see if she's okay. Rin's phone buzzed in her bag just as she sat down and she knew exactly who it was.

_**From:**__ Aria_

_**Message:**_ Are you okay? You missed all of first period.

_**Time:**_ 9:13 a.m. December 04, 2014

Rin ignored the message for the first five minutes to try and catch up, but set her pen down to check her phone once her phone beeped nonstop. She knew her phone wouldn't stop beeping until she messaged her back. Quickly she messaged her back and stuffed her phone back into her bag.

_1854 Equality between the Species_

The teacher talked about how humans knew all about demons, they knew they walked among them for years without even knowing if they were human or demon. For a long time they feared anyone new they met because they weren't sure if they were humans or a demon in disguise. Around that time, 1854, demons had perfected the act of camouflage, they learned to better hide themselves by walking amongst humans in secret while looking like one.

Even though the humans were aware of demon's existence living with them, they didn't understand what they wanted. Most humans feared demons, they grew up thinking that demon's only wanted to take over. They didn't know that long before that time, demons were comforting certain humans, helping them escape their harsh living, but also helping them understand an uncertain connection that they were feeling and making for months.

When numerous seventeen, eighteen year olds would go missing within a month, but reappear six months later, humans started to believe that their children were being kidnapped by monsters that hide in their shadows. It wasn't until a brave seventeen year old girl came home with her mate, proclaiming that wasn't kidnapped, nor murdered like most villagers thought, she'd ran away to be with him, since she knew her parents nor would the others understand how she felt. Her parents banned her from seeing him even though they were already mated, ceremony and all. All the villagers believed the demons wanted to control them make them look like puppets while they pulled the strings to their life.

As for the girl's parents, when they demanded she stop seeing him, they also voted to have the demon killed at day break. This caused her mate to become angry, which caused the appearance of the council that year.

The council appeared in 1854 to convince humans that it was their plan to bring equality to the lands, not take over them. It took rebellion from most of the girls that were secretly seeing their mates and the few humans that believed they had nothing to worry about, for the village human council to finally agree to demon and human equality.

Rin continued to write the notes down in her notebook, the teacher stopped talking about the history and demons and begun explaining the mutual connections that mates make during the first day they meet and how it expands over time. She made sure she paid close attention to this lecture to try and understand the connection her and Sesshomaru have been making these last three day.

Before she knew it, the next bell had run and her class dismissed. Rin quickly packed up her things and arose from her desk only to bump into Aria while leaving. "Aria!"

"Why were you late this morning? I was worried about you." Aria said in a partial panicked voice. She always worried over the smallest things.

Rin grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the classroom to walk to their next class. They had five minutes to get to their next class without a penalty for tardiness. "Aunt Mimi turned off my alarm this morning before I got up so I can sleep in."

"And why would she do that? Shouldn't she be encouraging you to go to school?" Aria asked as they passed the courtyard.

The courtyard filled up fast with the passing students trying to get class, some included a few of the newer students standing by the fountain talking. They seemed to be discussing something important, something that couldn't be discussed in the roaming halls with open eyes and ears listening and seeing everything. Sesshomaru stood amongst the group as well, eh stood in the middle, silent as usual. But he was very alert, his eyes wondered, almost as if he was looking for someone.

Rin looked over at him, once their eyes met she hurriedly turned away, her face lightly up with a bright red blush on her cheeks. She didn't realize that Aria noticed it and watched as Sesshomaru's attention closed in on only Rin. Rin completely turned around, grabbing Aria arm, and dragging her away from the courtyard with the thought of what was going on between Rin and Sesshomaru lingering in her mind.

**Lunch- 11:35 a.m. **

Third period ended and everyone who was scheduled for the first lunch headed to the snack bar to order food or the cafeteria that not many people hung out in. While others drove off campus to get take out and fast food. Aria sat at the water fountain waiting for her group to arrive. Rin told her she would be late meeting up with up with them because she wanted to get her assignments from her first period teacher since she missed her class.

Kagome came out of the South Building holding hands with Inuyasha, she was laughing at something he said to her, they both looked comfortable with each other, beyond happy. Aria stared at the jolly couple, she had high hopes that her friend would take it slow with Inuyasha, but on the other hand, she wanted her to be happy. She knew that Kagome hasn't been as happy like she is now since her last real and serious relationship with Hojo.

When Kagome noticed Aria looking at her, she waved and whispered something to Inuyasha before walking off to meet her friend. She stopped halfway from the courtyard and Inuyasha. She turned around, ran back over to him and kissed him before turning back to meet Aria.

Suya came walking out of the library with books stacked in her arms. Takashi came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She giggled, but unexpectedly dropped all of her books. He kissed her neck, but she pushed away to try and pick up her books. Takashi kneeled down to help her gather her books that scattered a few feet around them. He offered to store them into her locker until lunch was over, she was more than happy to accept his help. Just as he went to walk away with the books, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left to join her group.

Sango sent out a group message that she would meet up with them during gym, she had some stuff to deal with for Miroku. Ayame came skipping through the courtyard with her lunch in her hand, both she and Suya joined the group sitting at the fountain.

"Hey Aria, where's Rin?" Suya asked as she opened her bag lunch.

Kagome's face froze up as she looked at everyone. "She's grabbing her assignments from Mr. Gyro, she missed his class and was a bit late for second period." Aria answered but unsure if she should bring up how weird Rin acted during their walk to class. "Honestly she was acting a bit weird earlier. She said Mimi let her sleep in, which is not her at all. But what struck me as weird was when we were walking to third period…" She stopped to take a few bits out of her carrots before continuing.

"How is she acting weird?" Kagome asked, her face gave off that's something was wrong ad that she knew something.

Aria rose an eyebrow, "Kind of the way you're acting now." Kagome mentally shrunk into a ball. "I mean we passed the courtyard during third period passing, she took a look over to the new students Sesshomaru was amongst them, once their eyes met, she turned and blushed. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She pulled me away before I could ask what's going on with them."

"Maybe he has a crush on her. Rin is liked by a lot of the male population here at the school." Suya said as she bit into her apple. "We all are, so why wouldn't he like her?"

"There's something else, I can feel it. It's like he's drawing her to him." Aria said as she put her index finger against her lip. "If their mates, why not come out and say it. He joined this school three days ago and has spoken two words to her, but manages to help her with the Hitoshi situation. A strange demon he is."

Kagome decided to finally speak up, but not about what Inuyasha told her last night. "You are aware he is the Leader of the Demon Council's eldest son, he's one of the most prideful demon's there is."

"We're all prideful, but this is more than that." Aria growled as she noticed him sitting on the roof tops observing everyone. "The point is, maybe there is something going on between them and she didn't tell us."

With every thought racing throughout her mind, she couldn't stand there and keep what's truly bothering her. Kagome knew more than she let on, she didn't want to say anything to their friends especially since she promised Inuyasha she would keep it to herself. But they deserved to know as well.

"I mean she did have that dinner with Sookie last night, she's probably exhausted from the festivities."

"Festivities? What are you talking about Kagome?" Ayame asked.

Aria looked at her, a questionable look shooting out at her. "If you know something Kagome, you need to spill. NOW!" She growled.

"It's nothing…" Her head started to sweat as she dropped her water in the fountain, but as she went to reach for it, Aria snatched it from the water and held it hostage. "Fine, it's not nothing, but I promised I wouldn't say anything."

"Promise who, Inuyasha, you just met him and you've known us for years, whatever you know, you have to tell us."

She sighed knowing that she couldn't keep it a secret. "You must promise you won't tell Rin, not even a word. It'd destroy her." The girls nodded their heads in agreement. She took a deep breath before starting her story. "As you know last night Rin went to that dinner with Sookie as her guest. Well I was invited to go as well by Inuyasha, I don't know Rin would be there. Turns out Sookie's former mate is Lord Inu Taisho, the council leader, he is also Sesshomaru's father and Inuaysha's. Sookie is Sesshomaru's mother. Let's just say it was more than an interesting dinner."

_Yesterday_

"_So tell me, how long have you guys been living in Tokyo?" Kagome asked, her feet tapping on the wall as she rolled over on her back to stare up at Inuyasha who sat across from her. _

_Inuyasha chuckled as he thought about the question. Kagome was so young and beautiful, yet she yearned to learn more about him. He never have been opened to sharing his life with anyone, expect one. His former lover, over hundred years ago. "We've been here for over a hundred years." Kagome gasped, not expecting him to be so old. _

"_A hundred years, you're much older than you look." Kagome laughed as Inuyasha continued. _

"_You forget my dear that demon's age differently from humans. A hundred years to us, is like ten to you humans." Inuyasha explained. _

"_But you're only a half-demon, does it still work that way? How old are you really?"_

_Inuyasha nodded his head, "It works the same. I'm over two hundred years old." Kagome gasped at a loss at how old he really was. "Does it scare you how old I am?" She shook her head, but unsure whether she feared his age or feared dying before he did. "Once we are mated you will age just as slowly as I do. You'll gain that ability being mating to a demon."_

"_And once you die, will I grow old and die like I normally would."_

"_I'm not sure, I've never met another human aside from my mother that was mated to a demon. I don't believe you would grow old for a long time. My mother has walked on this earth for over two hundred years and has no grey hair." Kagome smiled as she tapped her foot on the wall trying to think of another question to ask. One came to mind, but she didn't think it was her place to ask. _

_Inuyasha could tell she held back what she really wanted to ask. "You seem like you cherish being around your family."_

"_Being the half-demon I am, most of my father's side of the family doesn't accept me because of my human blood coursing through my veins. I learned to just stick by myself." Inuyasha explained, "My father isn't like the others, most demons hate humans, but he doesn't. He's tried to toughen me up to step up to others, but it's not worth my time." _

"_What about your brother?" Kagome curiously asked, she didn't know how to present him in a conversation, she just wanted to know if she should be worried about her friend. "He doesn't seem to care for anyone, much less your family."_

"_Sesshomaru…he's very self-absorbed. He's part of the reason I stayed away during my teen years. There's this deep hatred he has for humans that I don't understand."_

_Kagome nodded her head, "But he's going to be mated to a human, shouldn't he…"_

"_I know what you're going to ask Kagome. He doesn't care. Sesshomaru's the heir to my father's throne, he will inherit everything, the western lands, the company and anything in his way will be destroyed." Inuyasha stopped himself before he revealed too much to Kagome. But from the look on her face, she knew he had more to say. "A girl like Rin deserves more than what that bastard could ever give her."_

_He turned around, he hoped she wouldn't ask anything more about his brother. Lying to her was not an option, but telling her the truth would be the death of him. He feared telling her, but also feared that once she knows, once she knew the truth about his father's agreement with Sesshomaru over Rin, she'd waste no time in telling her best friend. Knowing that if he was in her same position, and his best friend's heart and future were at stake, he'd want to tell them, he'd want to be notified if it was him. _

"_The truth is Kagome, there are things I cannot simply tell you, not only is it dangerous information if anyone learned that I told you. But there's also things I want…no should tell you!"_

_Kagome shivered at his statement. He wanted to tell her something, but couldn't. All she hoped for with him was for him to be honest with her, she wanted that more than anything. He last few relationships were nothing shy from honest, she dealt with dishonesty, cheating, lying throughout her entire high school years. It's time she got the truth from a man she cared for and would soon be forever bond to. "If this mating is going to work Inuyasha, I need you to be honest with me. Whatever you know about my friend or about your brother that concerns her, I should know." She said with a concerned tone in her voice. "You may not know this, but Rin's gone through hell and back. Her parents were murdered in front of her eyes when she was seven. She has since been afraid of connecting with anyone, she feared they may hurt her. It's been eleven years almost since their death and there's not a day their not on her mind." She told the story about Rin's parents I hopes that Inuyasha would let her in on whatever is going on. "It seems Rin has let her guard down with your brother, she feels close to him for whatever reason that may be. I want to know whatever can hurt her so I can prevent it."_

"_That's just it Kagome, there's nothing you can do to prevent this from happening to her." He grinned, knowing if he wanted to be with Kagome and open his life to her, honesty would be best for them. "If I tell you something, can you promise me this does not get back to her, nor anyone for that matter?"_

_He sounded serious, enough that his voice rose as he spoke to her. Kagome's curiosity probably got the best of her when she asked about his brother, but she feared for her friend. It was no secret that Kagome loved gossip, she loved spreading the gossip, telling the secrets of others and learning of news ones. "Tell me."_

"_**It's his happiness or mine. I cannot afford to lie to Kagome, I can't afford to lose her like I lost Kikyo. Sesshomaru has never considered nor even admitted we were siblings, the same blood he had coursing through his veins ran through mine too. Every chance he got he denies, why should he get the chance to be happy? I don't think he owns even one emotional bone in his body, much less feelings for a girl like Rin."**__ Inuyasha thought to himself. He snapped out of it as soon as Kagome rolled over on her belly to crawl over to him, she placed her hand on his lap and stared at him. Her chocolate eyes filled with curiosity and nervousness. __**"But if I tell her, I'd destroy the very connection that brought them together, it'll not only ruin theirs, but mine as well. Considering Rin would be cast away, never to engage in conversation or associate with anyone connected to Sesshomaru. Which means Kagome and her friends as well."**_

"_This is sensitive information Kagome. You want my honesty, I need yours as well. You cannot spit one word about this to anyone, not only would it ruin Rin's connection with my brother, but it's also erase everything Rin has gained from being with him." She didn't understand what he meant. "Promise me?" She nodded her head. "I've told you that Sesshomaru is self-absorbed, he cares for no one. The human race means nothing to him, their like insects to him. Before we came to your school, he refused to find his mate, which resulted in our father threatening him with a very unhappy ultimatum." He took a deep breath, not knowing how to word it without it sounding as bad it already does. From the look on Kagome's face, she seemed disgusted and she hadn't even heard the worst. "Our father told him he will either find his mate, go through with the mating and connect with her or lose everything. I don't know what Sesshomaru's true intension is when he's around Rin, but right now, he could care less about her and their mating, he's only agreeing to it because his title is at stake."_

_Kagome gasped at the information. She knew it would be something big, but she didn't expect this to be it. How could she not tell Rin? "He's using her to keep his stupid title?" she shook her head, "You want me to keep this a secret from her, she's my best friend, I could never…"_

"_You have no choice Kagome, you have to."_

"_But…Rin doesn't deserve that, she's been through enough, this would hurt her, and especially if she finds out I knew all along. How can you ask me to keep this a secret? I can't do that to her. I know I promised, but…" Kagome teared up a bit, her eyes averted to the door where she heard a sudden knock. _

_Inuyasha lifted her face when she dropped it. Wiping her tears away, he wiped his thumb across her lips. "If my father found out I told you or if Sesshomaru found out, we'd both be in grave danger. My father is a forgiving man, he'd be angry, but Sesshomaru is like no other demon you've come across. Your life would surely be in danger and if you were to spill even a single word to Rin about this, he'd come for you."_

"_He'd kill me over the truth?"_

"_He would never get close enough to you to inflict harm, I would never let him lay a finger on you. I promise I can protect you." Inuyasha promised he would protect her. But he knew he wouldn't be able to handle Sesshomaru's wrath if the information was leaked to Rin from either him or Kagome. He'd protect her with his life. After all he was given another chance at love, another chance to protect his woman and keep her safe. "You must not tell her, if she were to find out, you must promise it won't be from us. Do you understand?"_

_Her eyes watered as a servant opened the door, "Master, Lord Inu Taisho has requested your presence in his study immediately, and he says it's urgent." And with that the girl walked out leaving Kagome staring at Inuyasha with fearful eyes. He wiped her eyes once more waiting for her promise to stay silent. _

"_I won't say a word to her. I promise that!"_

**Present Time**

"That bastard is using her!" Aria screamed, her voice echoed throughout the courtyard, even the birds could hear her from the trees. They flew away trying to get away from a war that has been waged. Aria's palms begun to burn as her face turned red with anger. Her brows lowered while her fangs showed as she looked over to the roof Sesshomaru had been sitting on. "That despicable, worthless dog thinks he can defile Rin and she'd be okay with it." Suya grabbed Aria's hand only to be burned by her touch.

"You must calm down Aria!" Suya snapped, others around were starting to stare and after hearing Aria's roar through the premises caused Sesshomaru to disappear. She looked back over to Kagome, she wanted the full story. "Are you sure that's exactly what Inuyasha said, there's nothing else that could have been misinterpreted?"

Kagome nodded her head, "That's what he said. Inu Taisho told him to choose to lose his title or complete his mating with Rin." Her fingers tangled together. "That's not all though." Aria glared at her, her face showing signs of her calming down, her hands cooled off, but her anger still rose. "Have you noticed how Rin's been clinging onto her sweater, if it'd fall off her shoulder, she doesn't hesitate to pull it up, she's hiding something." They all shook their heads. Only Aria got to see her in second period, but Rin sits behind her, so she didn't get to glance at her long enough to notice anything. "Last night after dinner, she went missing, well Sesshomaru found her and…he marked her."

"He did what?" Suya said as she noticed Aria's demonic aura increasing.

"From what she told me, it was to keep Hitoshi away from her. It's like he's threatened by him."

Suya stopped Kagome, she wanted further explanation and to understand why he did it. "Humans aren't subdue to the ownership mark like demon's are, why would he think that'd work?" Suya asked, knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

"It's because whether Hitoshi is human or demon, Sesshomaru must do everything to keep another male from coming near his mate. It's true that humans cannot be reprimanded for touching a woman with a mark, but humans flee when they learn of it. Sesshomaru probably figured if Hitoshi cared for his life, he'd stay away." Rin joined the group in their little discussion about her. She walked over just as they started talking about her mark.

Kagome looked at her and cowered, she knew Rin would be angry that she told them without waiting for her. "Hey Rin, are you okay, you missed first period?"

"I'm fine, Mimi let me sleep in, I didn't get home until late last night, but I don't even have to tell you that since you left the same time as me." Rin grabbed her salad out of her bag and sat down next to Aria. But Aria got up and walked away. She needed to cool some steam. The wind blew at the girls causing Rin's sweater to fall, and like Kagome said, without hesitation she pulled it up only after she exposed the mark everyone wondered about.

Suya took interest in it, since Aria walked away, she felt she should figure out what is going on. "IS there something that you would like to tell us?"

The mark on her neck was clear as day, the swelling around the teeth marks were going down, but the silver crescent moon shone clear for everyone to see. Suya stared hard at the outline of the mark and the bite marks that looked like they were turning to scars. As much as she hated to admit it, the mating mark embraced her skin like a new tattoo. She could tell from the teeth marks that it was beginning to heal but she could also tell the mark was fresh.

Unknowingly Rin scratched at the mark only to wince at pain. It wasn't really pain she felt, more like pleasure. It felt empowering, enticing and overall pleasure. A mild moan slipped her lips as she took her focus off her mark and back at her friends. "What do you mean Suya?"

"Don't toy with us Rin, you know what we were talking about as soon as you walked over here. Kagome told us what happened at the Sadamoto Dinner last night. And considering your lack of concealment, Kagome's story is more than true." Suya pulled her hair back, she immediately heard a gasp from her. "Tell us, what's going on?"

In order to change the subject, Rin tried using Aria's walking out to do so. "Why is Aria so upset?"

"That's not important, don't think changing the subject will shut us up." Suya stood strong on wanting to learn the truth.

"It's not what it seems!" Rin defended herself as she put down her salad and begun packing all her belongings up. She looked over at Kagome and shook her head. She knew Kagome would be the first person to open her mouth about things she knew nothing about.

Kagome finished her yogurt and set it down next to her to grab another from her bag. "It's everything that it seems Rin…" Before she could continue Rin stopped her.

"It's obvious they already know because of you Kagome." She snarled.

"I'm sorry I told them without waiting for you. But we're your friends and I knew you would've waited until the inevitable. And that's not fair for us, we tell each other everything."

Rin laughed, she stood up from her spot on the fountain, "That's honestly not your choice to make, this is my business. I would have told the rest of you eventually. Only reason I told you was because you were there, I didn't understand it, just needed the support of my friend. Did it ever occur to you that I didn't bring it up because I wanted to understand this myself, which if you haven't realized yet, I'm still trying to." Rin raised her voice which caught the attention of Sesshomaru who repositioned himself at a close by tree. His eyes were closed, but once he heard Rin's voice he decided to check what was going on.

"Rin, I'm only curious as to why you let him mark you. I mean, you just met him three days ago, have you even said a word to him aside from the football field? He clearly ignored you and waited until his father set a dinner up to own up that you're his future mate…"

Rin turned to Kagome and grinned, "You couldn't have even saved a portion of the story for me? Thanks Kagome!" and with that she walked away without even answering Suya's question.

"Wait!" Kagome said as she tried to run after her, but Suya held her back, telling her to let her go.

After leaving the group, Rin headed toward the library. She realized that Hitoshi was following her and Sesshomaru leaped from the branched onto a close roof top to follow them both. "Rin wait." She turned around at the sound of someone else's voice other than Kagome's, but immediately regretted it.

When she went to continue on her journey to the library, he grabbed her arm and forced her to come to a full stop. "Hitoshi, I'm not in the mood, I'd appreciate if you just left me alone." His eyes looked into her own, but stared at both of their hands when she snatched her arms away. He got a glimpse of the wrist with a vibrant mark that used to brace her hand. It wasn't there anymore, no mark, no scar. He smiled when he noticed only a faded version of what remained of it.

"Your mark is gone. I knew whatever you were holding onto wouldn't last. Your human, you belong with your own people, not with a demon who would never respect you." Hitoshi preached what he believed. He was one of those people that believed humans and demon shouldn't be together.

"You don't know what you're talking about Hitoshi." Rin snarled as she threw her salad into the trash. She couldn't eat it peacefully at the fountain with her friends, nor could she escape their overbearing questions and now still she wouldn't be able to eat in peace with Hitoshi bothering her. "I'll just starve." She screeched, she pushed him out of her way only to stop and boldly say in a stern tone, "Just do us both a favor Hitoshi and go bother someone else."

"Rin you used to like being with me. We used to be friends, we got along and now you're different, why are you so cold now?" He asked with worry in his tone. Rin angrily brushed her hair to the side and pulled her sweater down to expose the mark resting on her collarbone. She noticed Sesshomaru on the rooftop watching, he looked ready to pounce, but she hoped once she exposed her mark that it'd keep him at bay until she could get rid of Hitoshi. But once he saw the mark, the human quickly pulled her closer in an unwelcoming embrace to examine the mark. "Rn, you've been hurt. You should get this checked out immediately!"

She pushed him away and backed away from him. "God, you're such an idiot Hitoshi! Do you not pay attention to anything in Demon History Class? Are you that naïve to think that humans and demons aren't meant t comingle in the same world? Do you really think that messing with a girl whose destined to be with a full fledge demon is wise? Please tell me, what do you think you're going to get out of this aside from a broken heart and probably a few broken bones?"

"If this monster has threatened you in any way, we can talk to the principle, have them expelled immediately. Just say the word and I'll go there myself." Rn started to laugh as Hitoshi stood there unamused and even more confused at what Rin stated.

"Do you hear yourself Hitoshi?" Rin got the courage to start walking away. She stopped at the entrance to the door. "You're a fool to think you can compete, you're not dealing with a normal person, but a powerful demon that won't think twice before ripping you apart. Save yourself the agony and just leave me alone. I don't wish for any harm to come to you, we're no longer friends, but I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"I'll take that chance, if it means protecting you. You don't understand how much I care about you."

"It's your funeral. I won't stand around to see you walk straight into a blaze of fire." And with that she walked away.

**After School**

The last bell of the day rang and everyone dashed out the classrooms and into the parking lot. They either waited for their ride, hopped into their cars, or walked home with their friends. Rin kept her distance from her friends, she avoided them during gym, wouldn't even look at Kagome in their last class. She just wanted to hurry home and stop answering insane questions that didn't concern them. Aria kept messaging her throughout their last class, when she finally messaged back, she just told her she would explain everything when she felt ready to.

She hoped that Kagome could have kept what happened last night to herself. But if it wasn't about her then she had to make it about her some other way. She was still in shock what Sesshomaru did.

Rin tossed her books in her locker just as Aria came walking over to her. "Whatever it is Aria, save it. I'm not in the mood." When she turned to walk away, Aria grabbed her hand.

"I'm not here to bug you about it, I said I would wait until you're ready. I honestly wanted to make sure you were okay. I walked off before I could make sure you were good."

Sesshomaru waited by his car across the lot, he motioned for Rin to follow, she just wanted to say something to Aria first. "Thanks for worrying, I'm okay. I'm just trying to adjust to this, I'm okay, but confused at the same time. Honestly I just want to figure this out, it didn't help that my friends were down my throat about it." Rin stared over at him, she could tell from his face that he was becoming more than impatient. "I have to go."

Aria noticed it as well. "Wait, why are you going with him?" Rin frowned, all she knew he came over to her during gym to let her know he would give her a ride home. "Up until yesterday, he ignored you, and now he's treating you like a puppet. He say's jump, you jump, please tell me why you are submitting to him?" Aria eyes filled up with tears. After learning what Kagome brought to her attention, she wasn't sure how she could keep such information from her best friend. She knew Kagome was okay to keep it from her, but she didn't have the heart to tell her either. "I know as women we are supposed to submit to our mates, but this early on and with how he treats you. How can you be okay with this?"

"Because I am, I didn't submit to anything, surely not him. You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine." Rin said with a smile while wiping her friend's tears away. "I have to go, Sookie is picking me up at my house to take me somewhere."

Aria nodded her head as she watched Rin run over to Sesshomaru's car. As soon as she got in he sped off.

**End of Chapter**

**Authors Note: **I had like a little bit left of the original chapter left, but this one started to go a little long, so I'll stop it right here and continue the rest on the next chapter. Sorry for the wait.

Thank you for reading Cycle of Mating.

Read and Review.

Lady Siyana


	10. An Unexpected Act of Kindness

**Cycle of Mating**

**Summary: **On the first day of the mating season, every demon and half-demon must go out into the world and find their future mate. It's been a tradition passed through species for thousands of years. Now the humans are more openly involved in certain mating's. Including the almighty Sesshomaru, prince of the Western Lands. During the next few months of the mating season, both him and his human mate must go through the trials and the forces of the demon council. Consequences are dire to them both if neither goes through with what was destined for them. The question is, will Sesshomaru give up everything to get out of having a human mate? Or will he just accept it?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters.

"…" as for talking.

"…" as for thoughts for both humans and demons.

_Italic: _flashbacks and letters.

**Bold: **demon's instinct or demons talking to each other.

_**Bold/Italic:**_Demon language, humans do not understand. (Will be explained later on)

**Chapter Ten: An Unexpected Act of Kindness**

The ride to Rin's house was quick, yet rather awkward. Sesshomaru tried to keep his main focus on the road, yet found himself unwillingly looking back and forth at Rin. Rin caught him a few times every now and then, his eyes hungry with anger and concern.

Ever since yesterday when he marked her, he could feel their connection unreasonably growing close, like their bodies were bounded together by the small mark he engraved into her skin. The Mark of Ownership was nothing compared to the final mark, the official mating mark that would physically connect them. But it worked closely similar to the real thing. Only difference is, the ownership mark held no official, nor physical bond between him and his mate. Its main use was to warn other males to stay clear from his property. Dog demons were known to use this mark as their permanent scent to linger on her.

While the ownership mark is used more as a territorial mark, the actual mating mark will connect him with Rin during the night of their mating. Connect them in way he couldn't even imagine. On the night in question, he will bite Rin's wrist allowing her blood to flow, his teeth will create a mark similar to his first one, but right as the wound begins to close, he will mix a great deal of his own blood with hers. It'll mix and collide, in the end binding them as one.

This mark is used to keep Rin from growing old or even aging even a day as long as Sesshomaru's alive.

He knew very well what he did when he marked her, but wasn't fully aware of the consequences he would face. Rin would not be harmed nor would anything terrible happen to her, but since Sesshomaru planted the Ownership Mark on her so early on, he will face the consequences of feeling like they were already connected. His punishment for marking her so early is to feel every bone in his body ache and his heart race when she's close.

He had high hopes that the arrogant Hitoshi would learn his lesson and stay away from her once she showed him the mark, except it did the very opposite. The boy cared nothing about demon existence or their traditions and laws. But he will soon learn.

His demon urged him to take action, question Rin about the infestation that kept challenging his patience. They both felt disrespected, and that would not be accepted. Even though Sesshomaru claims to feel no attraction to the girl, since she was human, he needed to show that human that he already claimed her.

**That human has disrespected you once again. We mark her, yet he thinks this is a game. What are you going to do?** His demon demanded for action to be taken, he wanted the human to suffer, blood to be shed, but they couldn't allow themselves to lose control. If Sesshomaru had allowed it, he would let himself go on a killing spree, but he knew very well that it would cut any connection and feelings that Rin had for him. He'd have to handle the scum the way his father would. _**Pathetic!**_

Sesshomaru looked at her one last time, her hair caught in her face while she rested her head up against the window, her eyes were both closed and her breathing hummed low and soft. She seemed peaceful, lost in her own thoughts. Once again the aching and throbbing he felt after he marked her coursed through his body. He gripped the steering wheel harder. The feeling was constant and indescribable, something he had never felt before and hoped wouldn't continue. But it did, it kept building, and even made him uncomfortable to be around her.

**She's so calm. It's as if she has no regards to our command either. **His demon challenged him, wanted him to make her explain herself on why the human boy was so fascinated with her.

Rin's eyelids twitched, but even with her soft breathing, she could feel a tension building rapidly in the car. As if she knew what he was thinking, knew he was talking to himself about her. Something inside of her told her he had something he wanted to, but probably too scare to do so. She knew that wasn't the case, but she wanted to stir some trouble with him.

"If you have something to say, then just say it!" Rin whispered, her eyes shot open and turned over to him in the driver seat. She smirked as she crossed her legs to get into a more comfortable position. His eyes immediately dilated as soon as she demanded him to speak. He growled softly while turning his focus back on the road to her house. Thankfully they were close, Rin wasn't sure if she would have had the balls to do it with a longer drive ahead of them.

"You will learn your place and speak to me in a more appropriate tone and attitude." He growled at her, a part of him was proud that she stood her ground against him, another part partially turned on by her sassy attitude, while his demon roared inside, insulted by her demands. "That human boy, what did he want?"

Rin kept a firm look on him, she could tell her comment rattled his cage, "what does it matter? You were there, I'm sure you heard it all."

Sesshomaru snarled at her, she kept walking into a line of fire. "What did he want?" This time he used a fierce and undesirable tone. Rin could tell from the way his claws clenched the wheel, his cage was more than rattled. She could tell from his expression that Hitoshi bothered him deeply and he wanted to make it known that he would take him out if he continue to be a pest.

"Is he really that important to be so bothered over? He's just an ignorant kid, nothing more."

"He's nothing more than a pest, an ignorant one at that." Rin giggled a bit, but regretted it as soon as h noticed it. **She thinks this is funny. This girl is going to be a handful, but she will surely be reminded of her place. **His demon spoke, neither of them thought the situation was laughable, but Rin did. "That kid will be punished if he continues challenging my command and trying to persuade you to forget your responsibility as this Sesshomaru's mate." Rin could tell from him referring himself in third person that it's serious, not a laughable moment. His demon started to speak for him.

They parked right in front of Rin's house where a black Mercedes parked in the driveway with the driver standing right next to the rear seat passenger's door. Rin gathered her belongings and slowly opened her door. Luckily they stopped at her house when they did, or else she wasn't sure how far their conversation would have gone. But she also wanted to reassure him that he had nothing to worry about. "You have nothing to worry about with Hitoshi…" His name rolled off her tongue causing him to growl once it left her mouth. She knew her mistake, but still wanted to make it right. "He's nothing to be concerned over, no need to punish him, he just doesn't understand."

Before she exited he relied one last message to her as the driver of the Mercedes opened the passenger's door and watched as his mother stepped out with a huge smile on her face. "She's here for you."

As soon as Rin closed the door and walked over to Sookie who stood leaning against the car door, Sesshomaru sped off without even waiting to see if his mother wanted to talk to him as well. Rin didn't even turn around to see him drive off, she could hear his tires screeching as their sped off and the engine roaring down the street. She grinned, here body language told Sookie she just might have interrupted a very heated conversation between her son and Rin. The conversation wouldn't have gone too far, there was no reasoning with him over Hitoshi.

"I'm more than surprised my son drove you home." Sookie spoke to ease Rin's tension. She looked at her driver and told him to wait for her while the two walked to the front door.

Rin opened the door, throwing her bag on the ground, her books on the table and her keys in a small round jar on the coffee table in front of the couch. At first when they entered the house, she smelt nothing, not even the fresh scent of paint floating throughout the house. Once she walked further into her house, she started to smell a faint scent of paint and it was coming from down the hall. "Do you smell paint?" Rin questioned as she went to walk to her bedroom, but Sookie nervously gabbed her arm with a weird smile. "Is Mimi painting or something?"

"I don't smell anything darling. But come, were going out!" Sookie lied and urged Rin to turn around and exit the house. She didn't want to ruin the surprise that's still being put together.

"Are you sure, it's starting to get pretty strong…" Rin whispered, shook her head than just grabbed her phone and keys, "Going where? I have to pick up Chiyo in an hour and you have to pick up Akasha."

She decided to just go along with it.

Sookie nodded at her driver who opened the back doors for the girls to jump in. Rin scooted in first than Sookie. "I already got your aunt's permission yesterday when I spoke to her about the dinner. She said it's for me to take you out and have a little bit of fun." She smiled, but knew Rin had more on her mind. Like who will pick up Chiyo now, "The girls will be picked up by Inu Taisho, he wanted to get to know Chiyo, especially since she will be a part of this growing family once you and my son are mated."

Rin scoffed, she couldn't even imagine what is going to go through her guardians mind when they meet Sesshomaru for the first time. He's shown no interest in getting to know her, only shown her that he wanted complete control of who she talks to and what she does. Something came to her as she begin thinking. What was Inu Taisho's reasoning behind choosing Rin as his sons mate? "Sookie, do you know why Mr. Sadamoto picked me, I mean I'm sure there are other girls more fit for this role?" Rin asked honestly, she didn't want any lies between them, only truths. She's known Sookie her entire life, so she expected her to be honest, even if it hurt. Hopefully Sookie could enlighten her on why her son acts the way he does. "Let me be honest, your son is a handful, I honestly don't know what he was thinking choosing me."

Sookie swallowed, unsure of what to say and how to say it without letting Rin know the real truth of why her son has even gotten this far with her. "You my dear are best fit for my son. It may seem like he wants anything to do with you, but it isn't true. If you would like me to be honest, he's not the biggest fan of humans, but he's been that way since Inu Taisho mated with Izayoi." Sookie couldn't bear to tell Rin the whole truth about why her ex mate chosen a human to be with their son. It would destroy her to know the truth and ruin any connection that they made.

All she could do now is just ease the pain and help her understand Sesshomaru. "Haven't you noticed how much more your connection has progressed? Even if he didn't chose you, the council would have felt it. Although you were a baby when the mark was given to you, they knew they made the right decision. The council doesn't pair just random demons and humans together just because, especially not future lords, they have reasons behind everything they do. They go into the hearts of their potential matches and finds something special that may be used to connect each match. It's no different for you my dear."

"What do they find? What did they see in me that they didn't see in others? I'm sure Sesshomaru would have been better off with a demoness or someone of his equal." Rin doubted herself because she knew this mating would be difficult, a challenge yes, but it didn't mean she would quit. She just wanted to understand this more. She made herself a promise and would never back out of a promise.

Sookie begun to worry, out of everyone she knew, she didn't think Rin would be the one to doubt herself, she thought she'd be a bit more understanding and think positive. "You doubt yourself because you are human. But that's the one thing that makes you, you don't act like a normal human who has found out their mated to a powerful future demon lord, who comes from a family of great importance, enormous wealth and power inherited from a linage of infamous demons." Rin didn't understand where she was going, "Look, I've been around for a long time, I've seen generations of humans who are greedy and power hungry. You want to know what the council saw in you that they couldn't find in even a demoness of equal importance as Sesshomaru? Your respect, you cannot be bought with rubies, diamonds or even the title of Lady of the Western Lands. One must earn your respect, your submission, I'm sure my son has already demanded for you to submit."

"Your right, he has, but will not receive it unless I am given the same amount of respect I have bestowed on him." Rin quickly answered. Her sweater started to fall off her shoulder which allowed Sookie to see what is underneath that she tried too hard to hide throughout the day. "He's impulsive, self-righteous, overbearing…" She look at Sookie who still remained flawless, her face didn't change one bit, not even her smile. "I'm sorry…even with all those things that I've noticed, I can't seem to get him out of my head. He's in my dreams, my every thought, he' everywhere. I know this is part of the mating process, I just didn't think it'd be this strong."

"_You're starting to fall in love. It's not mistaken, maybe Inu Taisho was right about Rin and she just might be the answer we've prayed upon to help change out son."_ Sookie thought to herself. She knew she would keep that to herself, knowing that Rin would realize it happening sooner or later.

"There is something I have been wanting to ask you."

Rin gulped, unsure what could be so important that Sookie couldn't just come out with it. "Okay. Should I be worried?" She jokingly answered, but could see the serious look Sookie gave her. Just the look on Sookie face told her it had something to do with the mark on her neck.

"Nothing to be worried about, I just wanted to discuss something with you and of course I knew my son would never admit it to me." Rin jerked her sweater down just enough to show Sookie what's there. Sookie's eyes advanced at the swelling on Rin's shoulder. She reached out to touch it only to cause her to flinch. "So it is true, he marked you. Did this happened last night?"

Rin only nodded while Sookie examined the mark. "What would make him do that?"

"He's threatened by a kid that we go to school with. This boy care nothing for demon tradition and keeps challenging him from afar without even noticing he's doing it. I think he believe marking me would keep the guy from pursuing me, but it didn't, in fact, he became more obsessed." Rin explained as she looked out the window when she noticed the car stopped outside the main doors at the mall.

Sookie smiled, "We'll finish this conversation later, for now let's go shopping!"

The two entered the mall, people were walking hand-in-hand with their loved ones while others were shopping solo with their friends. Sookie wanted to spoil Rin, since she will be her soon to be daughter-in-law, anything Rin wants, will be hers.

The first store they entered just happened to be Victoria's Secret. Rin was more than embarrassed. She wondered why Sookie would bring her in there, wouldn't it be weird to shop with her future daughter-in-law for intimates that may be worn for her son.

They ventured through numerous piles of panties of all kind. Thongs. Cheeky's. Seamless. Hiphuggers. V-strings. Boyshorts. ETC. Sookie grabbed a basket and started to throw in all kinds of panties into her basket that were her size, when she questioned why she wasn't doing the same, Rin blushed and grabbed a bag herself. It wasn't the fact that they were shopping in the intimate section the=at embarrassed her, it was shopping with her soon-to-be mother-in-law.

Rin grabbed her sizes in thongs, cheeky's and Hiphuggers in all sizes. She grabbed a few more of the other styles as well, but continued looking into her first few choices. She ventured to the bra side ad grabbed a few new bras as well. She liked the laces ones, the well-fitted padded ones, as well as the gel seam bras as well. She eventually found lace panties that matched with some of the bras, certain styles of panties, like thongs, she enjoyed to wear when she was alone.

After a while, Sookie dragged her over to the lingerie, before they entered the intimate section, they grabbed bunches of soaps and sprays from the fragrances. They stood in front of a wall that had outfits hung up of all kinds; corsets, sexy outfits, see-through robes, even garters.

"Sookie, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable getting any of this." Rin blushed once more when she picked up a black lace corset with a matching thong that connected to a pair of knee-length stockings. "This isn't me…and where would I wear this?"

Sookie picked up a lavender bow strapped dress that inched up above the knee, it was very much see-through along the mid torso and down her butt. The upper torso was see-through, with a think lace design, while the portion underneath he breasts had a think fabric underneath. Sookie measured Rin with her eyes, grabbing a size she believed would fit her and held it up to her body. Her face immediately turned bright red. "No need to feel embarrassed. There is one thing I know when it comes to men. They cannot resist temptation. If you were to show just an inch of skin, they'll be all over you."

"But I…"

"Trust me Rin, the best way to rattle Sesshomaru's cage without making him mad is to arouse him, tease him a bit. His demon alone will not be able to resist." Sookie felt entitled to tell her this, her son wanted her to submit completely to him why shouldn't she play with his mind while challenging his orders? Or even make him submit to her first.

"I'm a virgin Sookie, I'm not interested in teasing anybody, much less a man who hates to be around me." Rin tried to explain while attempting to put the lingerie away and look at the fragrances again.

"And that's the point, you'd have the power over him. My son knows he won't be able to mate with you until the mating ceremony, say he were to walk in on you while you were dressing and wearing something like this, it'd drive him mad, especially knowing he couldn't touch you." She placed the outfit in Rin's bag.

Rin thought long and hard about what Sookie said and knew she was right. Sesshomaru want her to submit, no hesitation, to just give him all the power. This alone can give her the power against him, she'd have him wrapped around her finger. She wouldn't have to have sex with him for just showing a little bit of skin, just enough to push his buttons and make his demon mad.

They shopped in Victoria's secret for over an hour, grabbing just about every outfit and robe, both see-through and fuzzy they could find. After paying for everything, Sookie and Rin exited the store and headed to the next one. This one was different from a lingerie store, it was packed with designer dresses and gowns used for dinner parties, banquets, formal dinners and other important royal events Rin must attend.

They probably spent another hour and a half in that store, trying on new dresses and shoes. Sookie explained to her that being a part of the Sadamoto family, there were events she was obligated to go to. Most were formal dinners and royal parties. She had to make sure she had a perfect dress for the occasion. Rin found a few short dress that were knee-length that she really liked and found longer gowns that she thought would look great on her. In total she grabbed about ten dresses from the store.

Sookie knew the store's owner and told them to place the dresses in the back for her driver to com e and get, since they still had a lot more shopping to do.

**Hours Later**

Hours came and went which resulted in Sookie and Rin to leave the mall with bags in both hands and the driver with the rest. In only a matter of four hours, Sookie and Rin had managed to ravage through just about every store in the mall, and walk out with new things every time. From the laughter and conversations they were having, Sookie could tell this was just what Rin needed.

But even with their new clothes and new lingerie, Sookie found Rin staring off into bliss over a beautiful diamond ring in a glass case at one of the famous jewelry stores. Her eyes glimmered at the sight of this very ring, a white gold frame, the base and bridge formed into a leaf design that twirled around the frame of the rings base. The base itself was standard, simple but lovely, the diamond that rested inside was magnanimous.

From just the look on Rin's face when her eyes met the pillow where the ring sat on, she just knew Rin wanted it. Her face sparkled at the sight of it. So without Rin knowing, Sookie went and placed the ring on hold along with a few other jewels, a few bracelets, necklaces and earrings. Once Rin was out of sight, Sookie came back and bought all the jewelry and secretly placed them into her bag with note attached to every piece.

The sky darken as the sun fell from the sky and the moon graced them with its glowing presence. Sookie decided that it was getting late, she should get Rin home before her aunt got home, and considering since she had school the next day. That is if she was even going to go, tomorrow was the anniversary of her parents death. They placed everything in the car, lapping some of the bags into the front seat.

It took about ten minutes to get to Rin's house. When they arrived to the house, it worried Rin that her aunt still wasn't home. She knew if anything was wrong that her aunt would call her and let her know. It also struck her off that even her little cousin wasn't even home, unless Inu Taisho dropped her off with her aunt and they went out to get food.

The two girls waited while the driver stopped the engine and exited the car to open their doors. Considering how many bags there were, both girls grabbed a few and left the rest for the driver. The driver insisted on grabbing the gowns first, they were expensive and irreplaceable. Rin unlocked her front door and walked right in. Once again she could smell paint, this time it was more distinct, almost like paint beginning to dry. She set her bags down in the living room and headed down the hall with Sookie who showed no emotion on the outside, but smiled deeply on the inside. "I can still smell paint…" Rin twisted her doorknob and opened it, gasping at the strangeness of her room.

She walked in a bit further, now she knew where the paint smell was coming from, her room was being painted, it had a complete make-over while she was at school and on a shopping spree with Sookie.

Her once white walls were now tan with maroon flowers and single green leaves design painted on the wall across from her bed. No longer was her room filled with the old furniture that used to be in her mother's old dorm, but now filled with a whole new bedroom set all made of a dark cherry oak wood. She had a new mattress, softer and plusher. The headboard was padded with tan square padding. A brown bed skirt draped under the mattress, while the sheets were light brown and maroon. She had a new comforter for her new bed as well, it was white with maroon and light brown leaves. At the edge of the bed there was a thick wool blanket that laid across the end of the bed.

A matching nightstand rested at both sides of the bed, one of the nightstands were positioned a bit further away from the bed for some unknown reason. Rin didn't even notice a small box hidden in the small space between the bed and the nightstand. It was charcoal brown with a silver lock on it. The front of the box had a unique and utterly impeccable design engraved into it as well as golden swirls all over the sides of the box.

In front of the new bed set was a maroon circle rug that laid right under a white ottoman that stretched out as far as the bed. On the side where her closet and bathroom was sat a new desk with a brand new laptop wrapped in a red bow and a small note. Her newly created room even had a personal affect to it, one that almost brought Rin to tears. A picture of Rin's parents, one of the last pictures that she took with them. Across the bedroom where her window was, she had a new vanity, it was small, but magnificent. The vanity had three fold over mirrors, one in the mirror which was bigger than the two side ones.

Rin couldn't believe that Sookie did this for her.

The other side of the window was a black lazy boy rocking char. Rin nearly screamed in excitement, she loved it. Always wanted one, but never got it. Her window had new curtains hanging over them, they were very silky and smooth at the touch. And lastly she had a new wide dresser with a 44 inch flat screen TV.

"Sookie…" She couldn't even think of the right words to say, "How did you…no why would you do any of this? You've been so kind to me already. I can't accept any of this." She exclaimed as she read the note left with the laptop.

_Rin, _

_ Just in case I haven't told you, I'm beyond glad to have you as my daughter-in-law. My son is more than lucky to have you. _

_ With much love, Sookie. _

Rin smiled with a single tear rolling down her cheek. "I can't accept any of this, it's all too much."

Sookie snickered as she watched Rin set the card down on the desk and sit onto the bed, "You don't have really much of a choice my dear. I had nothing to do with the change, well except for the design itself. The idea is not all mine though. The choice to redo your room was all Sesshomaru's." Sookie graced her with a smile. A smile that had deeper meaning, one Rin couldn't think of what it could possibly mean.

Sookie set the bags that she had in her hand over to the closet and walked her over to Rin, she sat down next to her. "My son is very persistent, but he does have some style. Most of which is in this room was chosen by him, I only obeyed orders by telling the movers and painters where to put everything and what to paint."

Rin shook her head. "I truly am grateful to you Sookie, but I cannot accept this, I will not. It's just too much, you spent so much already today, I can't imagine how much…" She looked up once she felt a soft, cool breeze hit her from above. Newly installed ceiling fan and a tall black circling fan in the corner next to the lazy boy.

"That's where your wrong my dear. You've met my son, he won't take no for an answer. He gets what he wants much like a spoiled brat, but this does show he means well. Just doesn't express them the way he should." Sookie tried to make her son look like a saint, let him take most of the credit for this new room, even though he only directed what he wanted and gave her his credit card to fund it all. She hoped it would get Rin to forget about what they spoke about earlier. But she knew Rin wasn't a fool, it'll take much more to be persuaded.

Sookie's driver set the rest of the bags down in front of Rin's bedroom door, handling Rin's gowns with grace and fragility. Rin looked over at the computer desk, she had her own lap top, and only thing that bugged her was why she needed a new one. "Everything that you need for school is already programmed. And he even decided that you needed a new phone as well." She handed her a white iPhone in her desk dresser. "It's already been programmed as well with all your friend's numbers and contacts has been restored. It's been active for over an hour now."

"I guess he thought of everything." Rin sighed, she was exhausted at the thought of all these new things in her life, new room, new life, and new man.

Sookie glared at Rin, she knew it was the best time to give her last gift. A gift that couldn't have been bought today or even ten years ago. She pulled a small wooden box from her purse, it had a silver latch which was still unlocked. Sookie opened it, inside of the box was lined with a soft red fabric and inside a sapphire cloth wrapped around something sat in the middle. Sookie sighed and took a deep breath before turning to Rin and reaching it out to give to her. "There is just one more thing I have been wanting to give you all day."

"Oh Sookie, I couldn't possibly take this, you spent enough on me already."

She laughed as she grabbed the sapphire cloth, very careful not to scratch or damage the priceless item inside. "Darling, I've had this for a very long time. I've been waiting to give to the woman that would one day make my son happy." She watched as Rin sat the box down next to her, while Sookie skillfully unwrapped the fabric to share with Rin what's hidden underneath. Rin gasped at the long silver chain that attached to a nice size diamond shaped lantern necklace.

Rin finger came in contact with the pendant ad at that moment it lit up immensely. Every time her fingers touched the glass pendant it glowed, the glow grew and expanded. It felt so warm and almost right. "The moment I found out you were going to be mated with Sesshomaru, I took this out of storage. In all honestly I'm glad it's you I'm giving it to."

Rin's fingers intertwined over the necklace, the crystal inside the lantern glowed a bright yellow. "With every touch it changes, if a stranger comes near you, you'll know. This crystal is unlike any other charms found during the feudal era. Priestesses and monks have searched long to find something of this extraordinary. But they could never get a hold on it because it's not made from the earth or regular stones found in volcano craters. But of Inu Taisho's own fang and blood." Rin gasped as Sookie continued on to explain its history. "He made this charm as a protection for me and our son, in case he wasn't there, we'd always be protected, but after our separation and I no longer held his mating mark, the charm stopped working."

"Whys that?"

"His fang created this stone, the council put their powers together to create this, his blood ran though my veins as long as we were mated. The stone works through that connection. Once we weren't mated no more, its powers locked away and stayed dormant." Sookie sadly explained. It was a rough tale of her life, having to explain what happened between her ex mate and her still struck her own pain. "But since my son marked you last night, you may not have received his blood yet, but this stone can feel your connection with him from the mark and has reawakened. Hence why it's glowing."

Rin glared at it, it's beauty and its importance to Sookie meant so much to her, but she was confused as to why she would want to give her this necklace. "It's so beautiful Sookie, but I can't…"

"I want you to have it. It used to be so special to me, but it no longer serves me, it cannot protect me anymore. It's yours to keep." Sookie grabbed the necklace from her hands and pushed Rin's hair to the side as she place the necklace around her neck. "My only request is that you never take this necklace off."

For the next minute, Rin stared at the necklace dangling from her neck, the chain was long enough to be hidden inside of her shirt. Every time her fingers touched the charm, it lit up, a bright glow, but the glow changed while Sookie sat near her, it encircled a purple glow when they were around. Sookie smiled as she could see the excitement in her eyes and the love for the crystal already, she knew Rin was always the right person to give the crystal to, it fit her more than it ever did herself. Even she became entranced in the crystals spell that she didn't hear her phone ring.

"If you'll excuse me." Sookie smiled as she walked out of the room. Her son was calling to see if everything he asked for was finished. After her conversation ended with him, Inu Taisho called immediately afterwards claiming he brought Chiyo home just as Mimi got home from work, so Mimi decided to take her out to dinner. She returned to Rin's room, "Well darling, I must be going, Akasha is over at Inu Taisho's begging for me to pick her up."

Rin got off the bed and ran over to Sookie, she embraced her deeply, "Thank you so much Sookie, you don't know how much all this means to me."

"Your welcome Rin, I'll see you later, and please call me if you need me for anything. Especially _tomorrow_, I'm only a phone call away." With all the shopping they did and the talking, Rin had almost forgot tomorrow was her parent's anniversary of their death. How could she forget that? She nodded her head as she followed Sookie to the living room to walk her out.

After they said goodbye, Rin grabbed her books from school and went back to her bedroom. Her room still clean and new with furniture and a whole new make-over had bags spread out all over the floor. She stared at the pink stripped Victoria's Secret bags sitting next to the closet. Rin grabbed a few of the bags she knew had clothing inside and set them on her bed.

She opened one of them, it was the one with all of her sexy lingerie Sookie had encouraged her to get. She grabbed the black lace baby doll that she got, it was see-through and pretty tight when she tried it on at the store. Never had she thought she would ever need to get these kind of clothes, but if it would help hold power over Sesshomaru then why not. For one more laugh Rin decided to try it on once more, just to see how she looked in it but in her own environment. She begun undressing, throwing her clothes she wore today onto the bed and put on the black lace baby doll.

Grabbing a black silk robe she had in the same bag, she put it on as well to see how it looks on her with her seductive clothing. Her vanity mirrors were moveable so she stood in front of the mirror posing in different positions. She laughed at herself as she saw how silly she looked.

Instead of getting undressed, she decided to just put everything away while wearing the robe and baby doll. She figured she would get in the shower afterwards anyways. She opened her closet doors, grabbing the expensive and decorative dresses she got and placed them in the front of her closet, in their own spot so they couldn't get damaged. Then again, they were wrapped in thick plastic. Afterwards she hung her clothes up then went on to putting her lotions away in the bathroom and the rest she sat on her vanity. She saved her bras and panties for last so she could see how she wanted to place them in her dresser.

After everything was away, she noticed in some of the bags she had small velvet boxes of jewelry at the bottom of the bags. She set those on the vanity, while she sat down on the small stool in front of it. She put some lotion on her legs while staring vigorously at the boxes on her stand. Rin was confused, she didn't know where the jewelry came from, and they never stopped at a jewelry store. Sure she stared at a few things in the window, but they never went in.

Rin grabbed one of the boxes and decided to open it, she gasped at the sight of the golden bracelet with a few charms. One of the charms just so happened to be a white puppy. Rin laughed as she stared at the next one, it was a football. It struck her odd that Sookie added a football unless she had heard about what happened in gym class with her son. Next one was a charm of a little girl. She smiled as she set it to the side to read the note attached to it.

_Please accept these charms and bracelet as a gift welcoming you into my family. –Sookie_

Out of all people, Rin was more than surprised Sesshomaru was capable of doing something so nice. This small unexpected act of kindness showed Rin a whole new side of him. After what Sookie was saying about him, she figured he would stay cold hearted and not interested in doing anything for her. He acted like a complete jerk to her since day one, sure he had his moments where he seemed to care about what happened to her, but then he'd do a 360 and completely change his whole demeanor as if it never happened. She didn't understand him but she did want to try and make things work.

She didn't even notice the footsteps walking into her bedroom, but she felt a warm sensation as her crystal glowed. At first she figured her aunt and cousin finally came home from their dinner outing, but then the crystal reacted fast, it changed colors, what was once yellow, now turned white with a silver mist circling. She felt a strong pull and a deep feeling, not coming from her necklace, but from the pit of her stomach telling her someone was there. It wasn't any pull, the same one she felt on the first day she met Sesshomaru.

Without even turning around, she stared at herself in the mirror while brushing her hair, "What do you want?" A soft growl came into the air as she saw him through the mirror across from her bed just glaring at her.

Sesshomaru stared at the robe she had one, it barely even covered her skin, the robe wasn't even long, it only covered her up to her knees, and she had it partially open at his time of arrival, but once she recognized him, she quickly closed it. He growled at her, he didn't approve of her outfit of choice. She walked past him, her hair partially hitting him as she walked to the other side of her bed in search of something. He looked at her neck, still amazed at himself to mark her, but he was more interested in the necklace dangling down her neck. Even he noticed he glow radiating off of it from his presence.

He rushed over to her, he grabbed her wrist to stop her from going anywhere. She struggled to get away from his grip, but it was no use. He held a strong grip on her, with one wrist he keep her wrist captive, while using his other hand to grab the necklace on her neck. "She gave this to you, didn't she?" He asked, his voice ragged, not harsh like most times when he would speak to her, but a soft tone.

A strange rush of excitement rushed through Rin as she heard him spoke. His voice alone gave her a sensational feeling, like he was warming up to her. "If you're referring to Sookie, yes she did, why does it matter to you?" Rin answered and asked him. She wanted to thank him for his generosity, but she wanted to milk it until he said something first.

"It doesn't." He simply said. He knew exactly what that necklace meant, just didn't understand why she gave it to her now. No longer would he have the concept of surprise with her, the necklace will sense him before Rin. "Does the room suit you?" He involuntarily asked her as he let go of her wrist.

"What does it matter to you? You despise me, why would you care about my opinion?" Rin bravely asked, he growled at her. Sesshomaru could tell she was testing him, begging him to say something horrible to her. She seemed to get a kick out of his anger.

He scoffed and turned away from her, he looked around to see what else his mother bought her, "I despise what you are!"

She took this opportunity to see what kind of reaction she could get, "So then you like me?"

His eyes widen at her question. At first he figured she was just kidding, but her tone sounded serious. He hated her, hated what she was, and hated the thought of one day being mated to her. Mainly hated himself and his demon for being attracted to her physical appearance. For a human, she looked much better than those other humans that would cake on their makeup and dress up slutty everyday no matter where they were going. He could tell Rin was much different from others, especially demonesses.

He reappeared back in front of her, "Not in the slightest!" Their faces were just inches apart.

Rin smiled as she raised an eyebrow. "You know, you contradict yourself when you ask me of my opinion of your taste, but then you admit that you hate what I am, you're leaving slight opening that you may hold some feeling of admire towards me. But then you say you don't like me either, really what is it that makes you dislike me so much?" Rin knew very well what he disliked about her, she wanted to hear it from him. "And if you dislike me so much, what would make you be so nice and shower me with all this?" She raised her hands in a motion to direct what she was trying to show him.

**She's testing you, she wants you to tell her we despise her for being human. **His demon knew not to fall into her little trap she set for him, but what could they do, just ignore her. Sesshomaru admired her for standing up to him, but despised her even more for trying to take all power away from him. He could smell his mother's doing all over Rin's cocky attitude and her sudden choice of clothing.

"Well?" Rin said as she sat down on her bed, her fingers dancing around the pendant hanging from her neck, the robe started to slip off her shoulder. She could tell from his facial expression he was contemplating on what he would say to her. But he could barely look at her. She pulled the robe up, closed it tighter and crossed her legs on the bed which exposed portions of her thighs. "I'm done playing this game with you, to answer your first question, the room suits me very much."

Suddenly the front door slammed in the living room that gave Sesshomaru a reason to make a quick getaway, before he said something he regretted or even did something he might regret later to. He knew she was tempting him, but he couldn't be tempted so easily. He exited her bedroom through the window causing Rin to shake her head and run over to her window and lock it. She hated that he could access through anywhere. Her window wouldn't be one, at least not for a while.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note: **Another chapter finished, I've been rewriting this chapter over and over, I just wasn't feeling it. But for now it'll work. Thank you all for your patience.

Until next time.

Lady Siyana


	11. Painful Scars of the Past

**Cycle of Mating**

**Summary: **On the first day of the mating season, every demon and half-demon must go out into the world and find their future mate. It's been a tradition passed through species for thousands of years. Now the humans are more openly involved in certain mating's. Including the almighty Sesshomaru, prince of the Western Lands. During the next few months of the mating season, both him and his human mate must go through the trials and the forces of the demon council. Consequences are dire to them both if neither goes through with what was destined for them. The question is, will Sesshomaru give up everything to get out of having a human mate? Or will he just accept it?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters.

"…" as for talking.

"…" as for thoughts for both humans and demons.

_Italic: _flashbacks and letters.

**Bold: **demon's instinct or demons talking to each other.

_**Bold/Italic:**_Demon language, humans do not understand. (Will be explained later on)

**Chapter Eleven: Painful Scars of the Past**

She stared into her floor length mirror with the look of sadness and fear all mixed in one. Another year and still it hasn't gotten any easier for her to mourn for the loss of her parents. She'd figured after eleven year she'd find new ways to mourn and grieve without tears. Celebrate the life she had with them before they were taken from her. But it hasn't gotten easier, instead harder for her to deal, especially with her eighteenth birthday coming in two months.

Writing letters that would never be sent, nor read or even opened. She poured her heart, her feelings even her own tears into each letter she wrote. Explained how their death affected her, how she wished they were still around to experience new things with. Recently she started to write about what's new in her life, how many heart breaks she's had since their death, how she's doing in school, and even how her aunt and uncle have changed her view on life.

It wasn't until her three years ago when she started to take all of her written letters to their grave and sit beside the head stone and read them out loud. She found peace every year by doing that, but of course something later in the year or upcoming year would set her back to the darken days when she'd cry herself to sleep or waking up screaming for her mother. She'd hear a creak in her home and immediately fear the men whom taken everything from her have come back to finish the job.

Every letter she wrote, she left at their grave site. Hiding each piece of paper within loose stones which made up the headstone for their grave. Or burying a few in a box she buried the first time she came with all of her letters.

It was her way of updating them on her life. But also mourning their loss in private. A way for them to forever live in her heart.

At first living without them became hard for her, but she managed to make it work. Managed to let her aunt and uncle care for her, it took a while, took a lot of grieving and a lot of persuasion from therapists and old friends to help her through this sadden times. But Mimi and Kane tried everything to make Rin comfortable, they never asked too much from her, they could see she was still mourning and having a harder time than they expected.

Rin finally opened up and told Mimi everything she witnessed, finally let Mimi help her heal. She carried that burden for so long, it ate her up from inside, and she has never told anyone the graphic details of their murder.

Every gruesome detail remained fresh in her head, including her own painful wound she experienced that night. The details of their murder repeated and surfaced her brain like a repeated song playing nonstop on a radio.

_**Eleven Year Ago**_

_Rain poured down against the rooftop hard. The weather chancel predicted rain and a slight chance of hail until five the next morning. Unfortunately for them, that slight chance of hail was a given fact, it came down pretty hard against the roofs and ground outside. The wind blew at an incredible speed, they were all lucky that it hasn't taken a few trees down. _

_The little family in a cute little house in the suburbs of Aomori sat at their kitchen table laughing and eating dinner. Unfortunately for them, this would be the last meal they ever shared as a family, the last meal they'd have, for carnage and death would invite itself into their home and take every down with it. Including two of their lives, leaving a little girl parentless for the rest of her life. _

_Little Rin sat across from her mother, her big, bubbly hazel eyes glazing at her plate. She scooted a few of her veggies to the edge of her plate and ate the meat from the delicious steak her grilled. She couldn't help, but find herself staring anxiously at the swollen belly on her mother, almost six months pregnant with a baby girl. Rin herself was glad to be expecting a little sister in three months. _

_She remembered the night her parents took her out and told her the great news, she was ecstatic. As an only child, Rin hated playing alone and not having anyone to talk to whenever she was sad. Although she had made two wonderful friends down the street, it wasn't enough for her. She needed constant attention. Boring wasn't even the word to explain how she felt being alone. With only a few friends and no other family members to play with other than her aunt and uncle. This new addition would bring her pure joy. _

_At first they both decided that they wanted to name the new baby Tesserino, Tessie for short. But then her mother decided she wanted something closer to her late mother's name. Siyana Arai became the birthed of the new name for her little sister and Rin loved it._

_Aunt Mimi surprised her older sister with a decorated nursery and had amazing plans for the baby shower she arranged for her sister, which would be thrown in a month and a half. _

_Rin picked at her vegetables for a few minutes as she came back to reality. Her father staring firmly at her, "Rin, don't play with your food. How do you expect yourself to grow if you don't eat healthy?" Rin smiled, she has a missing tooth in front, which she gladly pulled out only a few week before._

"_I'm sorry Daddy, I just don't see how these green things can make me grow." She giggled as she picked up the last of her broccoli forcing it into her mouth, quickly chewing it then swallowing with a fake smile painted on her face. It took her no more than a minute to finish the potatoes and the last bits of meat from her plate. _

"_All finished Rin?" the girl nodded her head while holding out her plate pleading for more. "Here you go sweetie." Mileena placed a small amount on her plate before getting up the clear the table of both hers and her husband's dishes. She loved that her daughter had quite an appetite on her. _

_As she walked over to the sink, she rinsed off both plates and placed them in the dishwasher. She felt a small kick as she bent down to put the rest of the dishes away. A smile brightened her face as she looked over to her husband with her hand rubbing against her huge belly. "She just kicked again. She's been a bit fussy today." Mileena expressed. _

_Her husband Crestafallen got up only to rush to her side when he noticed her arching her back, wobbling back to the table. For a pregnant woman expecting in three months, she looks as though she could give birth right now, as if she was eight months pregnant. The feeling was mutual for her. "You should rest Mileena, remember what the doctor told you. Too much activity will cause you to go into early labor." He helped her back to her seat. "He place you on bed rest for a reason, you should listen to him and take his advice."_

"_Because she's progressing faster than normal, not because I'm trying to put the dishes away darling." Mileena laughed, but her husband was serious, he wanted her to rest, stay off her feet. He wanted to handle everything. _

_They went to an appointment earlier that morning and her doctor expressed great concerns on their new pregnancy. This would be her first pregnancy since Rin that she has carried longer than four months. Since Rin's birth, she has had two miscarriages, one being a result of an ectopic pregnancy she experienced over a year ago. Now with this pregnancy, her doctor learned that her baby is very much healthy, but is progressing faster than normal pregnancies and has caused a lot of strain, both painful and uncomfortable for Mileena during the last few weeks. She'd be lucky if she carried her baby full term with how much she's progressing. _

_For safety reasons, her doctor placed her on bed rest just in case._

_Rin watched her father caringly help her mother to her seat. "I'll finish the dishes Mommy!" Rin shouted, not realizing how loud she had gotten, until she heard her mother laugh. _

"_It's alright sweetie, I got it. I think it's time to get you into bed." Mileena smiled. Crestafallen took Rin's plate and placed it into the sink before walking over to his wife. He helped her to her feet, but that's as far as he got, Mileena shooed him away to walk her daughter to her bed. Knowing he meant well, she kissed him passionately before waiting for him at the foot of their daughter's bed to kiss her goodnight as well. "Let's get you dressed for bed and get those teeth brushed. _

_Rin single handedly put her pajamas on and brushed her teeth. After what felt like an hour of her fussing and fighting that she's not tired, Mileena finally got her tucked into her own bed. Mileena read her a book, halfway through her husband came into check how it was going. Rin already fell asleep after the third page._

_With both her parents beside her as she started to succumb to her own tiredness. She realized she had the greatest family anyone could have, two loving parents who placed her on the highest pedestal and cared for her more than life. She had an aunt and uncle who spoiled her with everything and loved her as if she was their own child. Honestly, she didn't need anyone else, aside from her unborn sister._

_Before she closed her eyes completely to sleep, she glanced down at her palm, there laid a scar shaped as a crescent moon. Her parents may have mentioned it a few times what it meant, but never when into full detail, they'd only say, 'We'll explain it when you get older.' Oh how she hated that saying._

_Planting one last kiss on her forehead, Mileena and Crestafallen pulled the blankets over her sleeping angel and turned off the lights in her room, leaving only her nightlight to bring her comfort. They left the bedroom door cracked open just in case. Rin was known to having strange and scary nightmare throughout the night. _

_The two turned off the rest of the lights in the living room and kitchen before headed to bed themselves. They had such a long day already, they didn't even noticed the bright lime green eyes looking through the living room window behind the lamp shade. Nor did they notice two more figure hiding behind the back door curtains. _

_It wasn't until a half hour later when all the lights turned off that Rin woke up sweating and panting. She felt a strange presence around her, felt something evil all around. There's only been one other time she had this somewhat premonition, but this one felt way different. She felt like death was coming for her. _

_She could hear shuffling going on in the other room. The sound of glass breaking peaked her interest. Rin jumped out of her bed and slipped out of her bedroom. As she walked down the hall quietly, she could hear a deep voice talking. _

"_The family must be asleep already." He growled, he threw the lamp next to him through the back door, the glass shattered all over the floor. When he looked down at the damage he caused, he grinned, flaring his fangs at the mess. Where the lamp once was, a picture of Mileena, Crestafallen and Rin sat. His clawed hand picture up the frame, stared at it for a few seconds, but then something fueled his temper, he tossed it to the wall. "It's time she paid for her teasing, what a pity she won't live past tonight." He chuckled. _

_Rin gasped softly and back away from behind the wall. She could hear the other men coming in through the shatter back door, they walked over the broken glass and dragged their claws across the wall, leaving a deep impression in the wall. Rin shook her head as she tiptoed to her parent's room around the corner, the sound of the floor boards creaking alerted the men that someone was awake. Once she got near their door, she turned around to see if anyone was following, much to her distain, they were. A pair of shadows creeping around the corner following behind her. Tears poured out of her eyes as she busted through her parents' bedroom door and closing it shut, attempting to lock it with her shaken hands. _

"_Rin, what are you still doing awake? We tucked you…" Crestafallen said as he watched his seven years old jump into their bed, her face red, eyes puffy and tears falling fiercely down her rosy cheeks. _

"_Darling, what's wrong?" They have never seen her this frightened. Rin jumped into her father's arms and cried. Although they both could hear the pounding of footsteps coming from the hall, they didn't think anything of it._

_Rin took a deep breath, "There are men in the house…I heard glass…they're coming!" Rin said in almost a shout. _

_Crestafallen rose from his spot on the bed, he grabbed a bat next to the bed and slowly walked to the door. He could hear the floors creaking and whispers coming from the other side. He didn't want to alert his wife and scare his daughter any more than she already was. There was no other way out of the house, except for the window. "Mileena, quickly go out of the window!" Mileena rose from the bed, Rin clutching to her side, "NOW!"_

"_What's going on dear?" Mileena asked, but started to hear footsteps getting closer. She grabbed Rin and attempted to open the window, but it was stuck. Form the looks of it, it was bolted shut from the outside, there was no way out. "Crestafallen, it's bolted close."_

_He tried to think on his feet when he looked over to the bedroom closet. It was deep enough for Mileena and Rin to hide in until he dealt with their intruders. "Get Rin into the closet now." He whispered and motioned her the direction of their closet. They both obeyed. Mileena moved quickly to the closet, there were a few boxes stacked up half way up the wall. Mileena told Rin to hide behind the boxes. There was only enough room for Rin to hide, Mileena stood behind the door as she watched her bedroom door burst open and three demons storm into the room. _

_She watched as Crestafallen came at them with the bat, but after a few swings the demon with the lime eyes snatched the back and busted in half over his knee. Mileena watched horrifically as the demon threw him into their dresser causing everything to fall and shattering the mirror above it. Crestafallen weakly came to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth and came at the demon with his fists. _

"_Do you really believe you have a chance at beating me human?" The demon asked, his voice echoed as he dodged his opponent's attacks, disappearing from Crestafallen's sight and reappearing behind him. Mileena gasped, placing her hand over her mouth and crying silently into her hand. Mileena recognized the demon, he used to work for her firm, but was fired a month ago for inappropriate behavior with the female workers, her included. "Where's your wife?"  
_

"_I'll never tell you!" Crestafallen spit his blood into the demon's face, only to upset the demon more. He grabbed him by the neck, squeeze hard, just enough to hear soft crackles of his neck snapping. He wanted to just snap his neck now, be over with it, but he wanted to lure Mileena out._

_The other demons stood around their leader, watching the human struggle for air as their leader toyed with his life. One of the other demons smashed the pictures of Mileena and Crestafallen off the wall and dressers. While the other one decided to just destroy everything else. _

_Mileena gasped as she watched the men destroy her home, and the other one hurting her husband. She slowly scooted from behind the door, looking over to her frightened child in the corner, shaking and hiding behind stacked boxes. Multiple tears left her eyes as she looked back and forth at her daughter and her husband. She kneeled down and crawled slowly to Rin, making no sudden movements and trying not to make any noise. She kissed her forehead, grabbed Rin's hand and whispered, "Baby, mommy and daddy loves you very much, you do know that right?" Rin nodded her head, tears streaming down her face as well. Rin whimpered as she held her arms up to hug her mother, but it never came. "No, no, baby please don't cry." Mileena knew she couldn't promise her that she would be right back, because there was no possibility that she may not be. But she made sure her daughter knew both her parents loved her. "Whatever happens, please stay put, don't come out for nothing, nor anybody." Mileena backed away after giving her daughter one last kiss. Mileena back away from her, Rin tried to grab her hand, but Mileena turned around and told her to stay quiet. "Shush, they won't know you're here. I love you sweetie. Very much."_

_And with that Mileena crawled away and rose to her feet in hopes of helping her husband. When she walked out of the closet, she watched the demon man squeeze his neck harder just before looking up to see her come out of the closet. He smirked and immediately dropped him. "Well, well, nice of you to join us Mileena!"_

_Crestafallen looked up and groaned. He tried to get back on his feet, but the other demons kept kicking him to the ground. One of them held him down with his leg, while the other stepped on his hand. "Mileena….why?"_

_The man motioned for the others to let him go, once released, he grabbed him by his collar, flexed his claws and smiled, "Any last wishes human?"_

"_Spare my wife."_

_He faintly asked. The demon laughed as he dug his claws into Crestafallen's chest, he made no noise, and just a slight gasp for air as the demon pulled his hand out of Crestafallen's chest. Blood ripped from his claws. Mileena screamed, her tears continued to pour as she ran over to her husband body, but the other demons appeared in front and behind her, pulling her away. _

_Mileena watched as her husband's body continued to pour out blood, the flow of his blood spilling into the carpet was like a river stream, nonstop. He bled out with no help. She fell to her knees willingly in tears, the demons who held her back, their claws dub into her arms as she dropped. _

_Someone pulled a knife up to her neck, she immediately quieted. Her eyes directing to the half opened closet door when she could see her daughter peeking through the boxes. She prayed that Rin would stay quiet and out of sight. _

_Rin could see her father's body bleeding out on the ground and her mother being held against her will with a knife to her neck, and claws around her waist. "Tell me Mileena, where is your daughter?"_

"_She's at a sleepover." She lied, whimpering as she saw Rin's head move behind the boxes. All she wanted at this moment was for Rin's safety and that she didn't watch what was taking place. _

_He looked down at her stomach and growled, her belly kicked and moved, the demon holding her moved his knife down to her stomach and violently tapped it against her nightgown. "She's lying!"_

_The main demon stepped closer to Mileena, he grabbed the knife from his partner's hand and clenched his claws around it. "I'm only going to ask one more time Mileena, where is the girl?"_

"_I rather die before I give up my daughter." She boldly said. _

"_Unfortunately for you Mileena…" He breathed into her ear, "…you're going to die either way." He chuckled as he drove the knife into the side of her stomach and watched as she screamed in pain and tried to fall down and take hold of her stab wound, but his friends wouldn't allow her too. They wanted her to lose blood, they wanted her to lose her baby. Lose everything and then some. Both demons kept her on her feet knowing her knees her bucking, "You're a fool Mileena, a pathetic fool. You could have had everything, instead you choose this pathetic human fantasy of yours."_

_He flexed his claws once more, Crestafallen's blood still dripping from the ends of his fingertips. He drove his claws into her stomach, this time the directing to front of her stomach. Just far into her to cause her to bleed fast. Mileena cried as the other two demons threw her to the ground causing her body to create a loud thump on the floor boards. She clutched her stomach while looking at her hand and seeing all the blood she had already lost, she knew very well if she didn't get help now, she would surely die and so would her unborn baby as well. _

_Mileena shed numerous tears as the main demon kneeled down to cup her face into his bloody hands. She turned her head, not wanting to look him into his eyes and show him she was scared for her life, scared for her children's fate. He growled, hoping that Mileena would plead for her life, but she disappointed him once again. _

_And with a flick of his claws, he slit her throat. _

_Rin watched terrified in her parent's closet, from the torture, the torment, every bloodshed, she watched as her parents were being ripped away from her. Her mother didn't beg for her life, instead she gave her life to death freely to keep her safe. She didn't get the chance to notice the demon walking away from her mother's limp body and heading toward the closet. _

"_It's okay little girl, I won't hurt you." He growled as he clawed his way through the clothes in search of Rin. When he reached the space between the boxes his claws caught just a portion of her skin. Rin whimpered as his claws dug deeper into her waist and created an inch and a half scratch._

_Once he noticed he hit something, he begun savagely ravaging deeper through the closet in search of the little girl, but he stopped as soon he heard the sound of sirens outside. "Boss, we have company."_

_He growled as he backed out of the closet and out of the bedroom. Not even turning around at the carnage he created. "Our business is done here, let's go." Before he fully left the room, he remember a certain gem around Mileena's necklace. He turned around and ripped her ruby necklace from her neck. _

_Mileena still partially conscious reached out to stop him, but he kicked her down, "You won't…get away…with this. They'll find you." She choked on her own blood as she heard his chuckle. _

"_What about the brat?"_

"_We'll let her live for now." And with that they disappeared. _

_After a few minutes, Rin couldn't hear any more voices. The men were gone. She promised her mother she wouldn't come out for anything._

_The next three days were cold. The scared little girl still hid in the closet, behind the boxes wrapped around the coats she found. With no food or water, she starved as she waited for help to come for her. To come and hopefully help her parents. After the third day of watching the sun come up and start falling again, she started to believe no one would show. She too would die. It was only a matter of days. In fear that the men would come back to because more harm to her, she grabbed the sharpest thing she could find in the closet. A pen. _

_The demon who clawed her caused more harm than she thought. Her wound now stopped bleed started turning blue all around the cut. She knew it must be getting infected. _

_For the last few days, she could hear the house phone continuously ring at all hours. She almost considered answering it, but too afraid of moving. Her wound may have stopped bleeding for the moment, she didn't want to cause it to bleed again. _

_Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was the red eyes of the man who killed both of her parents. She was afraid to sleep, afraid to move, afraid that no one would ever find her and rescue her. _

"_Mileena!" a familiar voice from down the hall called out, "Crestafallen! Rin! Is anyone here?" footsteps came closer to the bedroom, Rin gripped her pen closer as she snuggled in the coat as she tried to keep warm and hide. The sound of screaming scared her._

_She noticed a pair of heels clicking on the ground as she ventured into the room. "Rin, honey are you in here?" Her aunt's voice echoed as she looked around, finding blood everywhere. Mileena's body laid helpless on the ground next to her bed. She was surrounded by puddles of blood. "MILEENA! WHAT….HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" she had hoped she wasn't too late. _

_Crestafallen's body only a few feet away from her sister's, his eyes turned toward Mileena, she was the last thing he saw before he bled out and died. "KANE! COME IN HERE!" she screamed as tears poured violently out of her eyes. Her mate ran into the room and gasped at the crime scene. "Who would do this?"_

_She started to cry as she fell to her feet, unable to control her tears from falling. Who would do something like this to her sister? She was one of the nicest people she knew and her husband bothered no one. They were expecting a new baby for Pete sake. She reached out to feel her sister's stomach when her husband pulled her away._

"_Don't touch anything Mimi, we much get the police here immediately." His voice shaky as well as his hands as he helped his mated to her feet and rushed out of the room to call the authorities. _

_Mimi looked around in hopes of not finding her niece murdered as well. "Rin honey?" She screamed as she ran out of the bedroom and into her niece's room. Her room was touched, but now abandoned. "Honey, where are you?" There was no body, no blood in her room and no sign of her. She ran back into her sister's room, she stared at Mileena's face, her head turned toward the closet. Both closet doors were wide open and everything inside torn and tossed around. Mimi tossed a few things out of her way, moved a few boxed and threw clothes out of her way. She could hear soft cried all the way in the back of the closet and saw a lump of coats stacked behind one box. Mimi noticed the dried blood on the carpet._

_She lifted the coats and gasped at her niece curled in a ball with her hands clenched to the pen she help tightly to and her head buried into her lap. Her other hand held onto her stomach where she was cut deeply. "Rin, honey there you are!" She watched as Rin threw the pen away and weakly tried to come to her feet. Mimi pulled her into a tight hug as she cried with her, "Oh baby, I'm so sorry…"_

_Rin's body shook while she felt lightheaded and weak. What neither of them notice was her wound reopened and she was bleeding once again. Mimi caught her right before Rin fell._

**Present Time**

Remembering the worst memory she could think of, Rin rose from her bed and straightened out her black knee length dress. Like every year, she was prepared to go to their grave and talk to them. She grabbed a pair of black heels and walked out of her bedroom with her phone, a notebook and her purse.

In the kitchen she found Mimi hovering over the stove trying to cook. It smelt pretty good down the hall, but like every year, Mimi tries to use food as a way to get Rin to talk to her about her loss. But like every year, Rin just rather go to their grave and grieve on her own, she doesn't want to talk about her loss, she doesn't want to break down how she will never see her parents again, she would just rather sit at their grave alone.

Mimi heard Rin's footsteps as soon as she walked out of her bedroom, she turned around to look at her niece and check on how's she's holding up. Eleven years ago she lost her sister and the best brother-in-law she could ever ask for. But she could only imagine how much this day saddens her niece. Mimi could say losing her sister and brother-in-law is a lot worse than what Rin went through, but she knows she would be telling a lie. She would never forget the scene she walked into only after three days of not being able to get ahold of Mileena nor Crestafallen. She remembered the scared and fearful look on Rin's face and how she hid in that closet with a pen as protection. She watched her parents be murdered and yet she hides her pain from even her. Mimi only wished Rin felt comfortable enough to talk to her.

"Rin honey, I'm making breakfast, would you like to sit…?" Rin looked up, her eyes swollen and red, she shook her head.

"No thanks Aunt Mimi, I'm actually just heading out to the gravesite." Rin said as she put her phone and notebook in her purse, she turned to walk to the door before stopping, "If that's okay?"

Mimi nodded her head as she ran over to her niece. "Of course darling. Do you want me to drive you?"

"That's okay Aunt Mimi, it's nice out and I'd like to walk." Rin's voice wasn't as cheerful as it normally is. It was low and rather shaky.

"Okay, well if you need me to pick you up, just let me know." Rin nodded as she grabbed her keys and opened the door not before hearing her aunt say one last thing. "And Rin honey?" Rin turned around to find her aunt behind her, her eyes watered and her tears just pouring freely from her eyes. "If you ever want to talk, don't be afraid to come to me. I know how hard this day is for you. I understand." Mimi cried as she reached out to hug her, "I love you sweetie."

**Thursday Afternoon: Lunch**

Sesshomaru sat in the same tree he normally would sit in since the day he came to the school. He watched the crowds of students eating and chatting with each other. All the humans whom he deemed unfit and filthy interacting with weak demons and half-breeds. All the laughing and unimportant conversations clogged his mind as he sat in the tree. His eyes were closed, his breathing normal, but his thoughts were racing. He wondered where Rin was. His main concern was if she was hurt or lying dead somewhere or even kidnapped. Not that he cared, but since she was now his responsibility and main priority, no thanks to his father, he has to make sure she was okay. The connection his father forced him to make with her pulled him to care involuntarily for the girl. But he'd be lying to himself and everyone if he said he didn't feel anything for her.

He reopened his eyes as he heard the voices of Rin's gossipy and annoying friends pass by. He looked around until he saw Aria ad Suya sitting down at their normal table. Their aura that surrounded them wasn't normal, it was sad and uneasy, and it caught him off guard. They all were worried and their faces painted a sad picture.

The entire table of five worried friends all comforted by their understanding and comforting future mates. Amongst those guys was his pathetic half-brother, his arm wrapped around Kagome's shoulders as she watched her franticly go through her phone. Sesshomaru was disgusted with him, wondered why his brother would stoop so low for his human brat, to sit at a table of weak and pathetic demons and humans as well.

Yet he couldn't figure out the reason why he stooped for low for Rin. To mark her only a day after meeting her, not even given a proper introduction until after they were revealed to be mates. Inuyasha wanted Kagome's attention, wanted to prove to her how great of a mate he could be, but Sesshomaru felt that Kagome should be proving herself to him, proving her worth to Inuyasha, not the other way around. But no, of course his idiot brother wanted to be a Neanderthal and bow down to her level. He considered that weak.

He watched as Miroku place his hand on one of Rin's other friend, Sango. It seemed like he was trying to comfort her, but really he just wanted to be a pervert and even Sango knew it. He could hear the woman strike him across the face and the ramblings of Miroku as he cowered asking for forgiveness. Weak.

Mizu and Takashi sat down next to Rin's closest friends. He recognized them from the meeting he went to on Monday with the council. They both seemed to be understanding, knew what they _had_ to do and knew not to get sidetrack. Both of them had a good head on their shoulders.

From the looks of them both, they seemed like they would either force or come to agreement with their mate's submission. But they also looked like they genuinely care for both women, they wouldn't hurt either of them.

Mizu grabbed Aria's hand, held it closely within his own hand, while leaning down to brush a light kiss upon it which caused her to blush. She started the conversation about Rin, he only listened and was only there to comfort her. Sesshomaru shook his head, such a sucked those demons were to their mates. Aria looked like the type to force him to submit before she would herself. She should excellent characteristics of leadership. She would turn out to be a great mate. Rin would be as well, once he tames her, once he forces her into submission and once she stops playing around, he knew she would be the perfect human mate. Fortunately for him, he will be able to bend her into whatever he wanted, her human instincts will prove to be a great asset for them both.

He listened to the conversation the group started. Once he heard Rin's name slip out of Aria's mouth, eh immediately jumped out of the tree and headed toward them. He didn't even hesitated to listen any longer, he wanted to know where his mate was. He stood at the end of the table, his eyes locking onto Aria's, but she looked away, rolling her eyes and not interested in anything he wanted. She rose to her feet, grabbing her lunch and prepared to walk away, "What do you want?"

"Where is she?" was all he said in his usual cold, cruel and demeaning voice.

"And you care why? She's human remember?" Aria snapped. If it wasn't for Mizu who sat next to her, he would have tossed her into a tree for the way she spoke to him. "It's no concern to you where she is, so beat it!" She couldn't help to feel a certain way about Sesshomaru. With how he treats her best friend, how he speaks to her, and how he's only using her, he deserved to know nothing about her personal life. She could see his anger fueling in his eyes, they turned red, his claws digging into the tree beside him.

He had enough of her games, enough of her disrespect, enough of her period. He reach toward her and grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the tree, but held onto her. Aria didn't have a lot of time to grasp what just happened, but gasped as soon as she was slammed into the tree. Mizu rose from his seat and rushed over to her. Sesshomaru struck a cold stare at Mizu, daring him to come closer, and he did. Inuyasha got up and came in between Mizu and Sesshomaru who still had Aria hanging from her neck. "Put her down Sesshomaru!" He yelled out, holding Mizu back as much as he could. His feet were starting to be pushed back from Mizu's strength wanting to protect his mate. But Aria's expression confused them, she was smiling.

"Your pathetic, nothing but a spoiled, ungrateful brat! You don't' deserve such an amazing person like Rin." She tested her own fate, wanted to see him react to her assumptions. She knew he wouldn't kill her with her being best friends with his future mate, but also he couldn't kill cause he knew she was right. "You don't have it in you to kill me." And with that she grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from him. He didn't have a tight enough grip on her and she knew it. He never intended to kill her. "Rin unfortunately have to deal with you as her mate, but that doesn't mean I have to. We're not toys you can just toss away when you're through with them, nor will we be subjected to do so."

Mizu amazed at how his future mate handled herself. He wanted to rescue her, but she rescued herself. Inuyasha released Mizu as he ran to Aria defense to make sure she was okay and glanced over tat Sesshomaru with heated eyes and baring his teeth at him. "Honestly Sesshomaru, what the hell is your problem?" He stayed silent. Suya stood next to Kagome who kept rubbing her hands together, she was nervous.

Aria laughed as she started to walk away, but stopped at the table when she grabbed the rest of her belongings. "It just pains you inside that you hold absolutely no control over any of us. You can pout and try to deny any feeling you may have any feeling you may have toward her, but her mark speaks for itself. The very mark you placed on her. We all know the truth, the only person who doesn't is her."

Inuyasha looked furiously at Kagome, her face shrunk as Aria kept ranting on. She finally decided to stop and just walk away before she let out the very thing Kagome begged her to keep to herself. Mizu followed her as they disappeared.

Suya slowly walked over to him, she could feel his aura, it was dark, but also lonely. He growled as she stood in front of him, it only caused her to step back a bit. Takashi hurried to her side, but she put her hand down sort of as a motion to stay put. "You wish to know where Rin is?" he didn't say a word, but she could see in his eyes, he was becoming impatient. "Eleven years ago, her parents were killed. If you wish to find her, you will at their gravesite." Sesshomaru blankly started at her, "Every year she visits them there, it's helped a lot to ease her pain." And with that she walked away with Takashi by her side.

Inuyasha stayed, he motioned for Kagome to leave, and he needed to speak with him alone. "What the hell was that?"

"None of your concern half-breed."

"But it is!" He attempted to reach out and stop him from walking away, but he knocked his hand away from him. "That girl is important to Kagome and what is important to her is important to me. This should have never escalated if you just asked her yourself. Instead you let your pride overlap your own judgement and nearly caused…"

"Like I said half-breed, this is none of your concern."

Inuyasha growled while watching his brother attempt to walk away. "Aria was right you know." He stopped in his tracks. "You are pathetic, you don't deserve Rin, but for some reason she respects you."

"I don't believe I requested advice from a half-breed such as you." Sesshomaru walked away. He was infuriated that Inuyasha believe even for a second he would listen to him and take his advice on how to handle his mate.

**Gravesite with Rin**

He watched from afar, the broken hearted girl who sat in front of two light grey tomb stones. Even from the across the way from where she stood, he could sense sadness all around her. Her aura wasn't goofy, cheerful or even ecstatic like she normally was. He could smell her salty tears and hear her voice, but even that was different. She didn't act like the girl he just met.

_Let me just say, I love you both so much and there's never a day I don't have either of you in my mind. I never thought I would have to come to a graveyard and sit in front of two large graves and speak to them as if someone was actually there. But here am I. It's been eleven years as you know since your death. It's almost unbelievable how much time has come and gone since that horrible day. That day I lost everything, I lost the two most perfect parents and a wonderful chance of being a big sister. Although I gained a lot as well, being raised by Aunt Mimi and Uncle Kane, there's still that emptiness inside me that I just cannot fill. _

_I have this terrible feeling this year. The dreams have come just like they do every year, but this time, they feel different, violent, more disturbing then I'm used to. Maybe I'm over thinking it, maybe it's just my imagination, but I do know I have this bad feeling. I can feel those men, no those horrible, selfish animals all around me. I haven't had this feeling since the night you both died and it just makes me sick to my stomach, it makes my body ache. I'm afraid that they might be coming after me, wanting to finish what they started eleven years ago. _

_For years I have been afraid to sleep, afraid to close my eyes, afraid to dream. At first it started after your death and increased after your funeral. But it went away, I was able to get back to a normal life, I was able to be a normal girl who still grieved over her dead parents. I haven't felt this feeling since your death. All I see is shadows following me, dark auras all around me, whispering as I turn every corner. I don't know who to turn to, you're not here, and who am I supposed to talk to about these thoughts? Aunt Mimi is trying too hard to understand what I'm going through, she thinks she understand, but she doesn't. I understand that she lost a sister, I understand that she lost you too dad, you guys were all very close. But what she doesn't understand is what I went through. I saw everything, I witnessed your murder, I witnessed the moment you both stopped breathing. _

_Mom, that night you told me not to move, not to come out for anyone or anything. Do you think if I tried to make a run for it that you would be here, that I could have gotten help and succeeded in saving you? Maybe if I had come out after they left and called the police things would have been different. _

_What Aunt Mimi doesn't understand is the pain I've felt since that day, the pain of a seven year old who could have done something to save her parents. I'm not closing her out because I don't know how to share my feelings, I'm closing her out because I feel responsible for letting you die that night instead of going for help._

Rin's eyes poured countless tears as she read the ending of her letter to her parents. She felt ashamed for how she felt, she knew that there wasn't much she could have done to save them, especially being a little seven year who was scared and afraid for her own life.

Sesshomaru could sense someone else around watching from somewhere else. He looked around, kept a close eye on Rin, but also kept his eyes sharp on a dark shadowed figure watching her at the top of a building across the street. He growled as he prepared to go after them, but they disappeared. That aura he felt along with the sense of someone watching his mate was dark, it felt like death. He didn't like that feeling. Now he knows he will have to keep a closer eye on his mate, she could be in grave danger.

**Later That Night: Rin's house**

Hours later Rin went back home, she too felt a strange darkness clouding around her and she didn't want to be right about someone watching her and trying to come after her. She didn't notice Sesshomaru, or maybe she didn't want to. All she wanted was time with her parents. It was short lived, but there was always tomorrow.

Rin jumped into bed with her fingers wrapped around an old photo of her parents and her. She cried herself to sleep after an hour of pouring out her feelings to that crinkled old photo. Today was a long day, it took everything in her not to break down from the moment she woke up and now. She closed her eyes as she laid her head on her pillow, her hand still clutching the photo as she started to close her eyes to sleep.

Ten minutes after Rin fell asleep, Sesshomaru jumped through her window and sat at the edge of her bed. He glanced at her hand and the picture, the little girl in the photo looked happy. She was a soft sleeper, her breathing was soft, she still cried a bit as she tossed and turned. Reaching out he gripped her face, rubbing it softly while pushing back her bangs from her face. She took a deep breath as soon as his hand touched her skin. He wiped her wet tears away as she moved once more in her sleep.

He growled, not loud, but soft as he felt his feelings grow. The connection he had with this girl was indescribable, even he couldn't describe it. He knew he hated her kind, he hated her very being for being human, but he also felt something toward her. Yes he believed she was weak because she was human, in a strange way she meant something to him, he just couldn't put a finger on it. He knew he needed to protect her, do everything he can to make sure she was okay and it wasn't because he had too, he wanted to, he needed to.

For all he knows he only cares for his title, he only cared about becoming a well-known lord and taking over his father's company and his land. He planned to succeed far greater corners than his father and the ones before him. If he wanted any of that success, he had to let Rin in, he had to proceed with a mating he never wanted.

Rin didn't disgust him, she wasn't ugly like other humans he's come to meet. There was definitely something different about Rin. She shoulder leadership, she wasn't weak, she processed her pain and her feelings differently than others, she doesn't show her emotions. He knew he was starting to care about her and that was something he didn't want.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry for not updating until now. To answer one of my reviewers comment on why it takes me so long to update. I honestly don't purposely update so late, I just have a lot to do, I work and have school four times a week. So I tried to update and try to write all my chapters as soon as I can with no mistakes, but sometimes I does take me a long time. I'm very sorry.

But here's chapter eleven, again I am sorry for the wait. And honestly I'm so excited to write the next chapter. I promise to update as soon as I can.

Until next time.

Lady Siyana.


	12. With Compassion Comes a Kiss

**Cycle of Mating**

**Summary: **On the first day of the mating season, every demon and half-demon must go out into the world and find their future mate. It's been a tradition passed through species for thousands of years. Now the humans are more openly involved in certain mating's. Including the almighty Sesshomaru, prince of the Western Lands. During the next few months of the mating season, both him and his human mate must go through the trials and the forces of the demon council. Consequences are dire to them both if neither goes through with what was destined for them. The question is, will Sesshomaru give up everything to get out of having a human mate? Or will he just accept it?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters.

"…" as for talking.

"…" as for thoughts for both humans and demons.

_Italic: _flashbacks, letters and dreams.

**Bold: **demon's instinct or demons talking to each other.

_**Bold/Italic:**_Demon language, humans do not understand. (Will be explained later on)

**Chapter Twelve: With Compassion Comes a Kiss**

_**Sadamoto Residence: Inu Taisho's Office**_

"_INUYASHA!" Inu Taisho roared, his voice traveled through the office as he balled his hands into a fist and slammed it against his desk. He sat uneasy in his chair while looking at his somewhat frightened son and terrified mate. Inuyasha cautiously backed away from his father, just enough to be able to communicate, but far enough to heed his anger. _

_Izayoi who stood in the corner, hoping to not have to interfere in her mates council business. But she also wouldn't sit back while he took his fury out on their son without hearing what he had to say. She stepped out of her corner in hopes of calming him down to have a civilized conversation with him. "Darling, please calm down. This cannot be resolved with you…"_

"_I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Once again he roared, this time she felt his breath blow in her face. She gasped, folding her hands over her mouth and trying to hide her teared filled eyes from him. Never in the time that they've been together has he ever even raised his voice even a pitch to her. Once he realized what he did, how his reaction affected her, he bowed his head and clenched his hands in a silent apology. "Izayoi…I am sorry. Can you please excuse us, I need to talk to our son __**alone**__?"_

_He tried to emphasis 'alone', but she didn't want to leave. She wanted to be there for her son, wanted to be able to defend him if needed. "No…"_

"_Izayoi this is council business. I am asking you as your mate to leave us."_

"_I don't care." She softly said. She let a tear slip past her cheeks as she came closer to her mate's desk. "I want to be here for my son, I have that right."_

_In Taisho couldn't' argue with her any longer. Now wasn't the time to argue, he needed to get to the point, he needed to tell his son how much of an idiot he is and what damage he could have created since he couldn't keep his mouth closed. "Have you any idea whatsoever how much damage you have done Inuyasha?"_

"_It just slipped father, honestly I didn't mean too." Inuyasha stuttered as he tried to explain the situation. It didn't look too good for him. "Rin doesn't know, Kagome won't say anything."_

_Inu Taisho growled. "Do I look like a fool son?" Inuyasha shook his head, "you gave a teenage girl confidential information not only about your brother, but what the council has in store for them both. Kagome is close friends with Rin, not to forget close friends with the other four girls as well. You expect them all to keep quiet about this?"_

"_I trust her!" Inuyasha tried to defend her, he asked Kagome not to say a word, and when she said she wouldn't he believed her. She gave him no reason not to. "Even if the others know, they wouldn't say anything, they wouldn't risk losing Rin if Sesshomaru's mating to her doesn't happen."_

"_They also wouldn't risk their friend getting hurt if this came to light."_

"_Do you want me to apologize for telling her?" Inuyasha asked as he walked closer to his father's desk, his father made no movement, not even a nod, "Well I won't!" Inu Taisho growled, Izayoi shocked that her son would act so irresponsible, this wasn't like him. _

"_Inuyasha!" Izayoi pleaded._

"_I will not apologize for telling my future mate about this silly 'arrangement' you have with Sesshomaru. Not only is it stupid, it's only going to affect one person here and that's Rin. Do you even care about her feelings?"_

_Inu Taisho couldn't believe his son challenged him. If the council knew of Inuyasha's mishap they would have a field day. All he wanted was to get the story as to why he felt it necessary to tell Kagome about the arrangement. "This arrangement has nothing to do with you! The only reason you knew of it was to make sure you'd be ready to take the throne if your brother didn't fulfill his obligations to the girl. Now I see neither of you are ready to take my place."_

_He scoffed as he turned to walk away, "I only told her because she asked. Even without me or Kagome telling her, she's going to find out the truth soon enough. Everyone can see how he treats her and how his hatred is clouding his judgement."_

"_It's not your place to say anything!"_

"_And it's not yours to wager that poor girl's affections just to prove a point." Inuyasha rushed out of the room. _

_**End of dream**_

Inuyasha woke up in a cold sweat. His body shivered and his palms wouldn't stop sweating. He knew he'd face more than his father's wrath if anyone learned that he said anything about that arrangement. His father wasn't who he should be worried about, but his brother, who would kill him to saying anything.

Even though Kagome promised she wouldn't say anything, he needed to make sure she will keep her promise. He believed her, but with how close she is with her friends, he knew he would have to keep his eyes on her.

**With Rin**

A soft knock graced her bedroom door as she came running out of her bathroom, her hair still wrapped in a towel. Her uncle's head peaked through the threshold, waiting to see if it's safe to come in. "Come in." She grabbed a section of the towel and unwrapped her hair from it.

Kane's stepped in further into his niece's bedroom, his eyes moving along the wall and through each portion of the room, amazed with the change. Only been gone for less than two weeks and already his niece has had a complete makeover and even a mark to prove it. "I've only been gone for a few days and you have yourself a new bedroom, furniture and all."

Rin giggled as she nodded her head.

"Mimi has expressed her concern. She said your future mate arranged this whole arrangement?"

"Yeah he did." She stayed vague, hoping not to reveal too much to her uncle.

He grinned, he took another look at the room. A new bedroom set, an new recliner, not to mention the fully stocked closet he has yet to see. But in Rin's defense, she doubted he would like to see all the lingerie Sookie had picked out for her. "He must really be something. Seems like he really cares for you."

"_I wouldn't exactly say that."_ Rin thought to herself as she made a soft chuckle. "I guess so, Uncle Kane." Even her uncle didn't like her answer. It made him feel like she was keeping something from him. He knew about the mating mark, Mimi confessed that it concerned her that he made that move so soon. "Uncle Kane it's nothing really."

"It must be something, no demon has ever gone this far to gain his mates attention. Not even me." He walked over to his niece and pulled her jackets collar down, he inspected the mark on her neck, every detailed mattered to him. "Nor have a seen any demon mark their mate during the first weeks of their initial meeting."

In truth Rin wanted to keep most of what happened this week a secret from her uncle, at least until she figured out how to say it out loud. How could she tell anyone that Sesshomaru marked her because he felt threatened of a human boy? For one she's not sure how angry she'd make him saying just that. She couldn't tell her uncle that her newly found mate demanded submission. Kane was noble, he believed in the mating tradition, but he wouldn't allow his niece to be overruled, even by Sesshomaru. "You must be very special to him, someone of great value."

"_Someone of great value? I-I, it must be a mistake. Uncle Kane if you were to know the details behind everything that's happened this week, would you still call me special? Would you still think I'm valuable in his eye's." _Rin thought to herself, she didn't believe she was valuable to Sesshomaru, she didn't know what she was to him, special was not though. _"Sesshomaru has done this because he feels threatened. Could there be something deeper…no there couldn't be."_

Rin was in her own world that she didn't even hear her uncle ask something of her. "Rin?" She raised her head, he could tell she wasn't listening. "I said when can we meet him? I would personally like to thank him for his generosity and for taking care of you when you were in trouble."

"Huh? Rin stopped him from continuing. _"What does he mean, while I was in trouble?"_ She completely spaced the first day she met Sesshomaru, when he helped free her from the demon who pinned her. Mimi must have told him about it, although she figured she'd keep it to herself. "I guess Aunt Mimi told you about the bruises and the demon?"

Kane reached out to touch his niece's face, a faded bruise still rested on her cheeks, but as he touched it, she felt no pain. "Of course she did, Mimi was worried about you, and I'm surprised you didn't call me yourself, I would have taken the next plane back." Rin shook her head. It wouldn't have done much, as the demon was already dealt with. She knew that, she understand why. This week has been nothing but problems. "Well…when can we meet?"

"I-I'm…" she stuttered and took as deep breath, "I'm still trying to figure this all out. Trying to get to know him. I mean I've known Sookie since I was little, but I don't know _him._ I read all kinds of books on how to prepare for this, but it's not the same. I just want to…I don't know, get to know him better before any introductions." Rin exhaled, her heart was beating profoundly. Her vague smile gave away her nervousness to her uncle. What also gave it away was the bright blush painted on her cheeks. "I just want to get used to the idea of this mating. Is it okay that we wait a while before I introduce you?"

He nodded his head in understanding, "Of course, I don't want to rush you, I understand this process is long and extremely exhausting." Truthfully Rin wasn't ready to introduce them just yet, she knew Sesshomaru wouldn't be ready for it either.

Kane looked at his watch and grinned, "I have to be in the office in an hour, if you're planning on riding with me before I head in, I'm leaving in about fifteen minutes."

And with that Kane left her to finish getting ready, closing the door behind him. Rin exhaled as she ran to her drawer and grabbed a black lace bra and a matching thong. Once she closed that drawer, she opened two drawers down from it to grab a pair of black leggings. It only took her a minute, if not two to get dressed. She giggled as she danced around her room in front of her mirror, watching as her dress spin around.

With a quick glance over to her clock on the wall, she stopped twirling and sat on her bed to put on her ankle boots on. Once on, she ran to her bathroom to brush her teeth. Since she didn't have much time to do anything fancy with her hair, she just grabbed her mousse and hair spray and scrunched her hair. It gave her hair a nice wavy look to it. She grabbed her eye liner and mascara and placed it in her blazer pocket so she could do her make up after Kane dropped her off at school.

"RIN!" she could hear her uncle from the kitchen.

"COMING UNCLE KANE!" she grabbed her bag from the side of her bed, her binder and two textbooks, setting them all on her bed while she put her phone and iPod in her blazer. Rin rushed grabbing everything and hurried into the living room where her uncle stood in front of the coffee pot reading is daily newspaper and his morning coffee in hand. "'I'm ready uncle."

Mimi who sat at the kitchen table smiled. Her niece looked more than ready from school, almost as if she was planning on impressing someone. But she had to remind herself Rin always kept herself looking nice everywhere she went. Rin walked over to her, trying hard not to drop anything from her arms, and gave her aunt a quick kiss on the cheek, saying her goodbyes for the day. Chiyo came running out of her bedroom with a huge smiled on her face.

"Let's go Chiyo, grab you bag, we're leaving." Kane kissed Mimi, placed his mug in the sink and headed for the front door.

All three of them left the house in a hurry, rushing their goodbyes with Mimi. Kane dropped Rin off roughly around 6:45. Just as he pulled up to the school, he reached in his wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to his niece. She smiled and gracefully took it. "Thanks Uncle Kane." She grabbed her books and her bag, juggling everything in one hand and reaching over the front seat to blow a kiss to her cousin. "See you Chi after school."

"What time do you need me to pick you up?" Kane asked as she shut the door.

She shook her head, "No need, I have a ride. Thank you." Rin smiled as she waved to him, watching him pull away. She didn't notice the pair of golden eyes watching her from the tops of the building, or the light blue orb over her as she headed toward her lockers. Nor did she hear the deep growls coming from the very owner of those golden eyes.

Rin walked through the courtyard barely noticing the emptiness all around her. Normally people would have arrived by now, or some would be hanging out at their lockers until the first bell rang. Of course you had some students that didn't bother showing up until fifteen minutes before classes begun, some may even arrive that first bell.

Normally Suya and Aria would have shown up already, but she couldn't find them. Instead she just headed straight to her locker and place all her books inside. She looked at her watch and smiled, she had just enough time to finish her make up.

She didn't notice her friend coming in from behind her as she applied her eye liner and mascara. "Woah…" Rin quickly turned around to the sound of Aria's voice. "You looked amazing." She opened her locker next to Rin's, "Did you change your mind about going to that party Hitoshi wanted more than ever to take you to?"

Rin's eyes widen, surprised by Aria's response. "Definitely not! Am I not allowed to look good?" she giggled.

"Not for school you're not." She said, "That is unless you're dressing to impress a certain someone." Aria winked at her friend, who tried to throw a bailed up paper at her, but ended up missing her.

Suya came up behind Rin and opened her locker on the opposite side of Aria. "Wow Rin, you look great." Rin only smiled. "How are you feeling today?"

Rin had hoped no one would ask her that. For the first time in forever she felt okay, she still grieved, but she learned to grieve differently this time. "I'm okay…just pushing through the days the best I can."

"Did you happen to have any visitors yesterday?" Aria insensitively asked, she wanted to know if Sesshomaru bothered her during her time of grief.

She shook her head, confused by her question. "Should I have?"

Suya placed her head on Rin's shoulder and nodded her head. "What Aria is meaning to ask is if Sesshomaru came over yesterday?" Rin blankly stared at her, confused as to why he would. "He came looking for you yesterday, so we just figured that after he left here early, he would come check on you."

"I haven't seen him since Wednesday. I went to my parent's grave yesterday then came home and slept for the rest of the day. If he did come, it was while I was sleeping." She wondered why he would even visit her. But it also put a dangerous thought in her mind that he actually cared for her.

Aria rolled her eyes at the subject of Sesshomaru. Not only was her reaction noticeable, Rin aw it and questioned why she was so against him. Aria couldn't accept the fact that he was using her and she couldn't say a work to her about it, because she promised. In truth she had wished Kagome kept this to herself, so she didn't cringe at the thought of her friend falling for a ruthless demon.

Her mind went somewhere else as she watched a certain dark haired human coming toward their group. Rin sighed once she noticed his shadow coming closer. Hitoshi paced himself, stood straight as he stopped right in front of Rin. "How are you doing Rin? I heard that yesterday was the anniversary day of your parent's death. Would you like to talk?"

Oh how she hated when people asked her if she was okay. Especially people she had made it clear she wanted nothing to do with. "I don't want to talk about it with you Hitoshi. Just leave me alone." She sounded cold. Looked like hanging out with Sesshomaru the past few days have really paid off.

Hitoshi reached out and attempted to grab her arm, but it only resulted in Rin turning around in a hurry and sighing. "Look Rin, I understand why you wouldn't want to talk about it, I'm just trying to be here for you." Rin chuckled, she got the feeling that he still had hoped for them. Even after her numerous declines. "I just want you to know you can talk to me, I can be your shoulder to cry on." He smiled.

"You don't understand anything." Rin said softly, she held back her feelings and the tears that longed to form.

Aria growled as she slammed her locker closed. "HITOSHI!" she growled deeper, "She said leave her be, go away."

No one noticed the pair of crimson eyes watching from afar. Not even Hitoshi heard the loud bang that came from Sesshomaru's boots crashing into the ground. "Please just go away Hitoshi." Rin begged him.

"I'd back off Hitoshi, you're…" before the last word slipped past her lips, a strong gust of wind blew past everyone. A large orb flew past people and stopped right in front of Rin. The orb disappeared, only leaving a blue circle around both Rin and Sesshomaru. It too disappeared as Sesshomaru pushed Rin into her locker doors, softly yet just firm enough to show his deep anger.

Hitoshi struggled to see as he rubbed his eyes, his vision was disgruntled. Once his vision cleared, what awaited in front of disappointed him. He had hoped for at least one day without dealing encountering Sesshomaru during his visit with Rin. His face turned red in embarrassment and a bit of anger once he saw Rin pinned to her locker and the way Sesshomaru held her.

Sesshomaru clenched his left hand on her right hips and the other hand against the lockers. "…You fool!" Aria whispered as she backed away a few inches, she felt Sesshomaru's demonic presence, it was stronger than normal, filled with hate and disgust. Mizu watched Sesshomaru from the moment he went after Rin. When he felt his future mate may be in trouble he came to her aid. The aura that surrounded them rose, it was too strong, and no one wanted to be around it. They could feel the tension and raw mix emotions.

Without even questioning what just happened, Rin stared into Sesshomaru's crimson eyes. She was surprised. Trying to grasp what on earth just happened, one moment she was talking to Aria, the next she found herself pinned. She could hear him growling, it was low, but noticeable. Her hand rested on his chest trying to hold up her own balance, she could feel the vibrations coming off his chest.

Hitoshi smirked and gained some confidence and tapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder, not realizing he might have just signed his death wish. "That's no way to treat a lady." He yelled. Aria shook her head as she attempted to stop the foolish boy, but Mizu pulled her away, he didn't want her getting in between.

When Sesshomaru refused to acknowledge him, he tapped harder on his shoulder only to cause Sesshomaru to turn around. Before Sesshomaru could reach out and grasp Hitoshi by the throat, Rin turned his head to her. "Don't…please." In that moment she knew what she was complete stupid, but she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

He flashed Hitoshi a deadly glared, but still it wasn't enough to scare him off. "Just leave her alone." Hitoshi spoke up again.

"_I have to diffuse this situation and fast, before someone gets hurt." _Rin's thought to herself. _"Hitoshi you fool, why can't you take a hint?"_

Seconds went by, silence overwhelmed everyone. By this time, more students joined in the confrontation. Sesshomaru's aura increased, that blue circle that surround them moments ago appeared again.

Suya tried to contain her fear of what would happen. She immediately recognized what was happening, she heard that when that circle appeared around him, Sesshomaru was close to transforming. She read about the Sadamoto family and how their transformation takes only seconds and could be deadly.

"_Would he really transform in front of Rin? Most demons are cautious about transforming around humans."_ She could tell he was trying to remain in control for Rin's sake, but in this situation Hitoshi made it hard to stay completely in control. "Hitoshi don't you think you've caused enough problems. Just walk away, please." She pleased, but it wasn't enough, "Don't be a fool, your wagering your life and for what? To prove you can be brave, to try and get the girl? Can you not see she's already spoken for?"

"I don't need your opinion Suya. I can handle myself." He spat as he reached to try and tear Rin away from Sesshomaru. "He may scare you, but not me."

"_Don't be a fool."_

Sesshomaru's eyes started to change once more, but this time they appeared different from before. His iris turned turquoise while his sclera completely bled red. His body even begun to heat up. Rin could feel something different about him. His claws scrapped against the lockers as he locked his claws into her sides which drew a bit of blood. She winced as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. She knew she had to stop this nonsense between the two of them. Never had she thought she would see this side of him, this made, full of such hatred.

The magenta stripes along his cheeks started to stretch just as Rin clenched onto his haori, still wincing in pain from his injury he caused. She pulled him closer by the collar and whispered, "He's not worth the fight…please stop." But even her calm and collective voice couldn't get him out of this trance.

His blood boiled, he could feel himself slipping, his control and his sanity disappearing. His demon was taking over, he wanted blood, to take over and deal with the human himself. As if his demon had a mind of it's own.

**KILL HIM!** His demon roared inside, but he paid no mind to it. Rin could feel the vibrations coming off him when his demon appeared. **This will be the last time that disgusting human disrespects us and what's ours, kill him NOW!**

Sesshomaru pulled away from Rin's hold and flexed out his claws. His fingers glowed green, a strange goo seeped from his fingers. Unsure of what to do, Rin grabbed his arm, "Sesshomaru?" for the first time she said his name, to his face. This caused her to gain a new reaction from him, she felt it was a breakthrough.

_There are two types of connections each mating pair shall make. Your body and soul will connect solely with his demon instincts, making sure they're both aware of one another. This will form a bond between the two of you. The second connection you will face is the verbal and physical bond. It's put together in connection simply because most couples have bonded a lot more with their words and physical touch, such as holding hands, kissing, hugging, etc. But that connection, mainly he physical will come after you have learned of his identity._

Rin remembered the conversation she had with her councilor. It caused her to blush to even think that they would begin connecting on a physical level. They barely knew each other.

Sesshomaru couldn't wrap his head around why his mate would interact with such a vile and disrespectful human such as Hitoshi in the first place. He tried to tame the beast within in him, yearning to be released. He couldn't think of any other way to get rid of this unnecessary human aside form killing him. And though it would bring him joy, any connection, any progression he's made with Rin would be tainted and erased. His father would surely deny him the throne.

There was in fact one way he could quiet the human and show Rin he was trying, without seeming desperate. A physical bond. Of course he couldn't mate with her right there. For a few reasons, one: demon law prohibits any sexual encounters between _any _future mates. Two: their bond may be strong, but not enough to convince her to give herself to him in front of a crowd of people. Lastly, he never had a problem with public mating, but he wouldn't risk making her uncomfortable. Knowing she's a virgin and has never been touched in any sexual gesture. Plus when it came time to take her and complete their mating, he'd want to be alone with her, take as much time it would to cherish every inch of her body.

But a simple kiss would potentially increase their bond. Could even convince her of his absent feelings and persuade her closer to know this mating is real.

He stood motionless in front of her. Those doughy eyes stared confusingly into his own. At this time, his eyes reverted back to normal, even shared a moment of warmth. He could tell she was trying to read him, trying to figure out his next move, but what he would do next, she wouldn't be at all prepared for.

Gripping her waist, pulling her body in closer to his own, just enough to where their chests barely touched. He took another glance into her eyes and leaned in closer to her face while using his left hand to grip her chin and hold it in place with a strong hold.

And without much thought, he leaned in for a kiss. Her lips so soft and gentle at touch. Rin's mind went blank, confused, shocked, but intrigued by his gesture. Does this mean he felt somewhat differently about her? No, this was just a ploy to encourage a reaction from Hitoshi.

But she could enjoy it while it lasted.

He growled, gaining no response from her. From the moment their lips met, he could feel her lips part in a gasp. With his right hand, he pulled their bodies closer, wrapping his arms around her waist as he growled into her mouth. His tongue swirled against her lips, awaiting for permission to enter.

What intrigued him more was the smell coming from her. As soon as their lips touched, her body betrayed her in every way possible. She became aroused. Her scent was bold, yet sweet. What's even better was that he felt like he could taste her through their kiss. This intoxicating smell make him wat her, made his demon beg to taste more. Even his body begun to react, shaking and yearning for more. He released her chin and used that hand to grip her waist.

**Why isn't she responding?** His demon begged for more. But he also couldn't accept she has yet to react to the kiss, other than her body betraying her against her will. **I…WANT…MORE!**

As soon as Rin heard him growl, and felt his tongue against her lips, she snapped back to reality. She knew what he wanted. Without much consideration on her end, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before wrapping her arms around his neck and gave into his kiss. She didn't anticipate nor become aware this only make her arousal spike higher. Thus causing Sesshomaru's demon to try and take over.

Sesshomaru barely help control of his demon, his body started at act on its own, including the erections somewhat bulging through his pants.

Hitoshi watched in disgust. Disgusted that Rin would allow a stranger such as Sesshomaru to kiss her, subject her to whatever he wanted, to heed to his every command. He was disgusted that she even entertained herself with such a demon.

He reached forward to try and separate the two until he heard Aria's voice stop him. "HITOSHI STOP." She yelled. Not even she could believe her eyes, her best friend's first true kiss shared in front of the whole school and what's worse; with a demon who hate her nonetheless. "Just walk away."

"Hey you!" he called out to Sesshomaru, who tried to keep his focus on Rin, "You're truly pathetic to think you have won. It's just a kiss."

"I don't think that's all it is." Suya whispered to herself, Aria heard her comment and nodded in agreement. They both had keen noses and smelt Rin's arousal the moment Sesshomaru kissed her. Sesshomaru's arousal was most noticeable, they could see the struggle he had, the struggle of keeping his demon in control. And although Rin wasn't aware of any of it, her body told all of her secrets and asked for more. Which Sesshomaru would gladly accept.

He pulled away in anger. Rin released a soft cry as she opened her eyes. Not making any contact with anyone that surrounded the group. She didn't realize she had an audience and put on one heck of a show. Just as Sesshomaru leaped to go after Hitoshi, Rin grabbed his arm which caused his focus to go back to her.

Doing the one thing she knew would occupy his mind, she threw her arms around his neck and leaned in for another kiss. Her eyes closed as their lips met again. She let out a soft cry as if they had been apart for a long time. Sesshomaru gladly accepted and pushed her softly against the locker doors.

He closed his eyes while allowing his claws to rest right under her waist, his body ached to tears off her clothes.

His mouth overlapped her own as she moaned softly in pleasure. Never has she felt this way. Sure she knew they would kiss one day, but never expected it to happen this soon. Nor did she expect it to be tis pleasuring to kiss him. He was gentle, maybe not at first, but at this moment he was.

He hated to admit, but he enjoyed every minute of kissing her. The feel of her lips against his own was amazing. When he pulled away the first time, hearing her whimpering, he could tell it was her first. Never had he come across a woman to almost bring him to his knees after just a kiss. Not even **experienced** demonesses he's been with didn't have this effect on him. To him all he wanted was to get to business, the immediate removal of clothes and avoidance of any affectionate actions such as kissing was what he was used to and rather enjoyed. But this reaction he received from Rin was priceless. It was different, enjoyable.

From the moment he laid eyes on her, he could tell she was pure and innocent. Her scent gave that off miles away. It was no wonder that demon attacked her days before. Just about every demon wanted to taste something pure and sweet.

He knew he stole her first kiss, and rather looked forward to their mating night. He will have his way with her, to touch, kiss and lick every inch of her body. He promised he will take his time with her, even if it took all night and the next day, he would surely take his time.

After a few minutes, they pulled away, both staring into each other's eyes. Neither of them remembering what brought them to this moment, but neither one cared. They were soon reminded by the cough that was made to interrupt their 'special' moment.

"Forcing her to kiss you proves nothing."

Sesshomaru growled under his breath, he released Rin and turned to finally face the human he had hoped would run off once he witness his kiss with Rin. Rin bit her lip as she pushed herself off the lockers and stood beside him. Her face was red from a slight blush, but her eyebrow was raised watching Hitoshi question her kiss.

"_This kiss proves everything."_ Rin secretly told herself.

The blue circle that appeared before them moments before their kiss appeared once more. The ground now begun to shake, stones rolled over and bounced off the ground as Sesshomaru prepared to leap to the human boy and tear him apart. But they were all interrupted by the school bells, alerting them to head to class.

Rin snapped back to reality, this fight between the two would not be solved this way, but surely it should have made some sort of affect. Rin grabbed her books from her locker and walked away leaving everyone watching her leave. Her friends didn't even follow, they were still in shock themselves.

Sesshomaru took that time that Rin walked away to face Hitoshi face-to-face, this time making his threat real. His warm breath brushed against his cheek like lava, Hitoshi cried as he felt a slight burn when a bit of Sesshomaru's saliva spit onto his cheek. What he wasn't aware was Sesshomaru's saliva in his true form was like acid. Had he transformed, it would have killed him instantly.

"This shall be your last warning human. Stay. Away. From. Her." He roared which forced Hitoshi to fall backwards.

Once he regained control of his body and rose to his feet, he screamed, "You do realize she too is human, don't you? You don't deserve her!" before he could spit out another word, he could barely make out the silver blur flash past him. Sesshomaru didn't lay a finger on him, but used his orb to release enough energy to push him against the lockers as he orbed off somewhere else.

Aria and Suya just stood there, unsure what to say, unsure what just happened.

"Suya…what on earth just happened?"

Suya sighed as she grabbed her stuff and started walking away too, "I have no idea."

**Authors note:** I'm so very sorry. I've been busy which no excuse for leaving everyone hanging is. I have this thing where I start writing a chapter then have to rewrite it a billion times for some odd reason. I'm going to do better I promise. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm going to start on the new chapter tonight and hopefully post it in the next week. I got a few schedule next week with school and working two jobs.

Thank you for reading Cycle of Mating

Lady Siyana


End file.
